


He Was Just A Hired Hand

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, Drag Queens, Drag Shows, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Harry Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Praise Kink, Sub Eggsy Unwin, chosen family, kink club, previous tags still apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: part seven of the Eggsy Needs A Hug series. it's been a wild ride and honestly it's not all planned out still. but, stick around and I'll try to make it interesting.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 91
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



Finally after months of waiting and everyone suffering smaller living conditions than they had been accustomed to; repairs were done and their headquarters was once again rebuilt. Harry and Eggsy packed up their family and flew back first to take care of a few odds and ends before everyone else arrived.

Eggsy took Jason to his new bedroom, it was getting late and definitely past his usual bedtime. Daisy followed but turned off to his and Harry’s room when she heard Harry with Annabeth. Eggsy put Jason down on his new bed, snuggling him in his blanket and kissing his curls then turned and left quietly going across the hall.

He and Harry had a group of rooms combined again to make their own private quarters; Eggsy had begged for his kitchen to be rebuilt and of course Harry wouldn’t deny him something that made him so entirely happy. They had a larger den and a playroom for Jason and Annabeth and Eggsy had another enormous clawfoot tub and a new hot tub.

Harry had his simple shower stall but he knew he would get in the tubs with Eggsy any time he was asked.

Eggsy heard Harry in the den, pacing and trying to soothe Annabeth back to sleep. A fussy teething baby was hard to soothe though. She cried on Harry’s shoulder, pushing his hand away as he tried to offer her a pacifier.

“Lemme try,” he offered, taking the pacifier and crying baby, cradling her in his arms and going to the kitchen. He switched the solid pacifier for a little mesh one that he could put a little piece of frozen fruit inside the little mesh nipple.

He put a piece of frozen peach in the mesh and offered it to Annabeth, smiling when she quieted and gummed on the fruit. His smile grew when he turned around and saw Harry watching from the doorway.

“Where’d you learn that?”

Eggsy shrugged, following Harry back to the den. “I read a lot of Mummy and Baby blogs online. I’m in a lot of groups, though most of them do attract women, there’s a few guys. Lotta stuff you can do with internet.”

Harry nodded, tucking Eggsy to him on the couch. “I should probably take more initiative in everything. I feel like I barely know my own children anymore.”

“Sure you know them. You know how to make them smile and laugh, you can calm them outta being afraid a lot better than me, you’re an amazing Daddy; to all of us.”

Harry smiled, taking Annabeth as Eggsy sat up and slid down to sit between Harry’s knees. He let out a slow sigh, fingers tangling in Eggsy’s hair, soothed with his boy at his feet looking like a little vixen nuzzling on Harry’s thigh.

“Thank you, sweet boy. You look beautiful down there.”

Eggsy still blushed at Harry’s praises and freely given compliments; still believing he wasn’t anything of the greatness Harry sang his praises of him. He still looked at his scarred face and saw a monster, but it was easier for him to not need to hide away since the kids weren’t afraid of him with the scar.

Harry wouldn’t let his boy feel awful, least of all about his physical looks.

After a while of sitting together in silence, Daisy came into the den and got up on the couch with Harry tucking to his side. She was still adjusting to getting the birth control implant, bleeding had finally started to slow and they hoped it would stop soon.

Eggsy stood when Annabeth finally fell asleep, picking her up carefully to take her and lay her in her crib. Daisy moved to Harry’s lap as Eggsy took Annabeth, just wanting to be close to him. Harry took the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped her up; cuddling her close.

“My beautiful Babygirl,” Harry sighed, hugging her tight. “Can’t sleep?”

Daisy shook her head, scrubbing at her nose.

Harry nodded, adjusting to cradle her; knowing it would make her smile at the very least. He grinned when he saw she was trying not to smile, tucking her face under the afghan, and rocked her.

When Eggsy came back and heard Harry’s soft voice singing to Daisy he paused in the den doorway and smiled; watching him cradling and singing to Daisy trying to soothe her to sleep. He took out his phone and snuck a quick picture then stepped up and settled again at Harry’s feet.

########

Eggsy followed Harry into their club, surprised to see everything still in neat order since their long absence. He still missed getting passed around to everyone and part of him wanted to ask Harry to offer him again, but another part craved Harry being possessive of him.

“So, you’re sure we should add a drag show bi-monthly?” Harry asked, going for the newly stocked bar. Eggsy sat him down on a stool and rounded behind the bar to make him a drink.

“Steve said before everything the burlesque wasn’t drawing much of a crowd anymore; and everyone loves drag queens now.”

Harry nodded, reaching and opening a fresh can of almonds. “Donald interested in performing here?”

“He is; he’s really having a lotta fun with it. I’m glad. They even let Liam try as a goof ‘cause they pinned him and slapped him with make-up and a trashy wig when he wouldn’t leave the dressing room.”

“I’d like to talk to Donald about all of this. But I’m not sure how to approach him with my curiosity.”

That got Eggsy’s attention. He turned around surprised, eyes wide. “You want to do drag?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “No, silly boy; I’d look ridiculous. But, I would like to get to know him as a friend since he’s become so close with you and Liam. He’s proven quite the effective and skilled agent. The way he handled China with all of this sick business going on.”

Eggsy leaned over the bar, grabbing Harry’s tie and tugging him over; and kissed him, smiling wide. “Thank you for trusting me on him. I just saw something in him and knew he would be really great.”

“Well, you are a great judge of character. You’ve chosen me of all eligible men after all.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, standing straight again when he heard footfalls approaching; smiling as Kate came in; wearing her new suit, a simple black skirt and blouse that was custom fit to her on Harry’s orders; carrying an armload of folders and her new Kingsman issued tablet.

They smiled at their new Merlin as she joined them at the bar.

“So, I have some ideas for Bors. And the new candidates will be arriving this evening. Harry, I’ll need you bright and early so don’t go getting into deviant acts too late tonight.”

Eggsy pointedly looked away feigning innocence, smiling behind his fist. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, boss. I’ll behave. It’s the boy we have to worry about tempting me.”

Eggsy giggled quietly, making Kate a drink before pouring one for himself and refreshing Harry’s drink. Kate smiled at him. “You behave or I’ll send Harry off for a few weeks without you.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “She’s good, Harry. We made the right choice.”

Harry nodded, smile falling just a little bit. “Just a shame it was brought by such horrible circumstances.”

“That reminds me,” Kate sighed. “Hamish’s headstone is scheduled to be delivered and set today.”

Harry sighed and nodded again, sipping on his drink. Eggsy rounded back to Harry and hugged him, trying to soothe Harry's obvious heartache. Kate reached and rubbed Eggsy’s shoulder knowing he was still heartbroken over losing Hamish.

She could only hope she did a good job in her new role and brought as much honor and effectiveness to the job of Merlin as Hamish and his predecessors had before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took Daisy for another pelvic exam to check the severity of her PCOS diagnosis. He actually wanted a second opinion, from a Kingsman vetted doctor. He didn’t wholly trust civilian medical workers. It wasn’t anything against them personally, but he knew they weren’t as knowledgeable as his staff of medical professionals.

He sat holding Daisy’s hand while she tried to lie still for an ultrasound of her ovaries; keeping one hand at her temple helped block her view of the monitor screen. She was scared and clinging to him as tight as she could hold. It was her first ever ultrasound.

“I’m not seeing cysts here, Sir,”

Harry frowned at the screen. He didn’t see anything unusual; but he was far from medically knowledgeable. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I’m seeing healthy reproductive organs; totally healthy. No signs of PCOS at all. When the ultrasound was done before, do you remember seeing it?”

Harry shook his head. “No, there wasn’t an ultrasound. Just a simple pelvic prodding and uncomfortable pap test.”

She sighed, shaking her head disappointed. “Whoever did that is stupid. You don’t get a PCOS diagnosis from an external prodding or pap.”

“So the birth control implant?”

“Don’t disregard that just yet; it will help with cycles. We’ll keep going until we have the proper answers; but I would advise keeping the implant so she isn’t suffering needlessly. Losing weight could also help.”

Harry scoffed, reaching for a cloth and cleaning the goop off Daisy’s pelvis; letting her sit up and fix her jeans. “She is far from overweight, she’s practically a twig still.”

“She should weigh only fifty pounds; she’s pushing fifty-five.”

That made Harry groan as he stood. “It’s five pounds, and she’s obviously going to be tall as a tree; don’t you dare put it in her head that she’s overweight.”

He took Daisy’s hand and left with her, sighing when they stepped in an elevator together. He kept Daisy tucked to his side, leaning in a corner, running his fingers through her short hair.

On their private floor, Harry followed Daisy down the hall toward his and Eggsy’s rooms; stepping in to find Eggsy on the bedroom floor with Jason and Annabeth. Harry had a moment of panic until Eggsy slowly lifted his finger to his lips telling him to be quiet; pointing with his pinky at Jason.

He was trying to get Jason down for a nap, making this attempt a quiet game between the two hoping he could get the boy to settle.

Harry smiled and stepped up lightly, picking up Annabeth as she continued to squirm. Eggsy grinned just a little bit, slitting his eyes to look over at Jason, seeing he was still awake just a little bit but he would be sleeping soon.

Harry stepped past the two and went to the den, folding down on the couch with Annabeth in one arm and tucking Daisy to his side when she came in from the kitchen with a drink.

After a while Eggsy came through, going to the kitchen to prep for dinner. He wasn’t ready to cook, it was still too early, but prepping was part of his routine. Harry stood, putting Annabeth in her little walker, and went to the kitchen, smiling at Eggsy hard at work chopping vegetables and meats.

“What’s cooking?” he asked as he stepped up, not wanting to startle Eggsy with a sharp knife, wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s middle.

“I wanna try to make fajitas. This recipe looks simple enough. But, going without onions ‘cause I don’t have any.”

Harry reached and snuck a bell pepper slice, smiling over Eggsy’s shoulder and kissing Eggsy’s temple. “Would you like help?”

Eggsy turned in Harry’s arms, hugging his neck and leaning in for a kiss. “Not much to it once everything’s chopped up. But, if you’d like to help later, when I start cooking; I can find something for you to do.”

The two stood together, Harry holding Eggsy while he chopped vegetables, both enjoying the peace they had. Harry rubbed on Eggsy’s stomach, smiling against his neck when he felt the slickness of a silk cami under Eggsy’s shirt.

Eggsy chuckled and pressed back into Harry’s hips, wiggling his ass playfully.

“Naughty boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s ear, snaking his hand under his shirt to rub on the cami. “I’ll have my filthy way with you tonight.”

Eggsy smiled, turning his head for a kiss. “It’s new, Daddy. Just came in the post today.”

Harry sighed slowly, prodding at Eggsy’s track pants, inching his hands down under the waistband. He let out a soft groan when he felt the silky panties; rubbing Eggsy through the thin fabric.

“Good boy,” he sighed, nuzzling on Eggsy; his hand still rubbing. “Such a good boy for Daddy. Always.”

Eggsy squirmed back against Harry, bracing himself against the edge of the counter on his hands, clutching at the smooth marble surface. “Wanna be good, Daddy.”

He smiled on Eggsy’s neck and nipped carefully, sighing at the little whimper that escaped his boy. “That’s such a beautiful sound my good, needy boy. Tonight, I want to hear it.”

Suddenly Harry’s hand stopped and disappeared from Eggsy’s pants. Eggsy almost whined but he straightened up when he heard the little clatter of Annabeth’s walker coming into the kitchen. Harry put on a smile, pausing at the sink to wash his hands, and herded her back toward the den.

Eggsy let out a huff to calm down again and shook his head to clear all the lewd thoughts that ran rampant in his mind, continuing chopping everything he wanted for dinner.

###########

Later after all three kids were finally in bed and sleeping, Eggsy laid sprawled out on his stomach, slowly going to mush under Harry’s skilled hands as he kneaded and worked Eggsy’s back muscles.

Harry wanted Eggsy totally loose and pliant, needing to have his all too willing boy’s pleasure at his mercy.

Eggsy squirmed and let out a soft groan when Harry clicked on the vibrator nestled inside him. Harry smiled, rubbing his groin between Eggsy’s cheeks; sighing at the whimper Eggsy couldn’t hold back.

“How much do you need it?” he asked, working a knot on Eggsy’s shoulder blade.

“Please,” Eggsy huffed, squirming helplessly.

Harry chuckled, hands and hips still moving. “Would you like to cum tonight?”

Eggsy nodded, groaning when Harry squeezed an almost too tight knot on his waist. “Yes, Daddy,” he mumbled. “I’ll be good.”

Harry continued with the massage, Eggsy needed that more than he needed to be pinned at the moment, but soon finished after working Eggsy’s entire body under his hands. Eggsy laid a goopy mess under him, a dopey little smile on his face as he tried and failed to lift his arms; trying to reach up to bring Harry down for a kiss. Harry leaned down, lifting Eggsy’s legs as he came down; reaching to take the vibrator out.

Eggsy sighed at the emptiness but was too loose and limp to protest much; giving Harry little almost drunken kisses as he coasted in his fuzziness.

He lifted Eggsy and bent his hips up; groaning as he slid deep inside his boy easily, huffing at the tightness around him. He reached and pulled Eggsy to sit straddled on him, holding Eggsy’s hips as he started to move slowly.

“Beautiful boy,” Harry sighed, pressing kisses on Eggsy’s neck and chin. Eggsy keened, letting out a soft whimper, hands clutching and clinging at Harry’s hair, his hips thrusting and grinding. “Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy whined, huffing breathless on Harry’s neck.

Harry laid Eggsy on his back again, lifting his arms up over his head and clutching Eggsy’s wrists in one hand. Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, locking his ankles together, unable to keep in the loud groan that came from his throat as Harry bent him almost in half and began thrusting on him quickly; thumping the headboard on the wall.

Harry panted and grunted as he thrust into his boy; chasing the release he needed. He reached and grabbed Eggsy’s half hardness, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Eggsy tried to arch, welcoming the constant abuse against his prostate, riding on the high of subspace and being the all too willing Sub for his Dom.

“Cum, boy,” Harry groaned out as he found his own release; hips stuttering slightly. Eggsy let out a wail as he came and thrashed, pulling against Harry’s hold on his wrists. Harry leaned on him panting for a minute before he pulled out and rolled off to his back, groaning.

“Fuck,” he huffed, loose limbed and finally feeling relaxed. “I do believe you just took my brain out through my dick.”

Eggsy giggled, snorting, and rolled to Harry’s side; feeling Harry’s cum trying to leak back out. He sighed content and lifted his leg, putting it on Harry’s waist. “Definitely need to do that again; and I really do want to give you massages sometimes, too. I was serious about learning at a real place.”

“We’ll consider it. But, yes, I would like to have you under my hands more often. You’re always so knotty and tight; I should fix that for you.”

Eggsy sighed on Harry’s shoulder and nuzzled on him happily. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy came into the new meeting hall behind Harry and Kate, taking his seat with a sigh. Everyone was ready to get back to their normal lives, but with travel restrictions still in place it was going to be hard. Harry had a couple ways around it, of course, and they would have to sneak around but he was confident they could manage.

Eggsy took a mission folder, not missing Harry’s sly little grin. He opened the folder and huffed a soft laugh. He was going to Milan and working a fashion show as a make-up artist. Unfortunately he would have another Knight with him; he had to be with Bors.

Bors would be lucky if Eggsy didn’t shoot him before the week was over.

“I’m not doing ladies hair.” Bors grumbled, moodily snapping his folder shut and pushing it toward the middle of the table.

“I can put you on duty collecting used pads and tampons if you’d rather,” Kate smiled at him. “It can be hands free if you’d like; use that mouth you can’t stop running.”

Harry sighed quietly. “Either you do this, Bors, or you’re sent off to join Jenkins and Calvin in Siberia. They could use a good piece of pussy by now; probably tired of fucking each other.”

Eggsy bit his cheek to keep from laughing, hearing a few of the other Knights snickering quietly, reading his mission folder so he wasn’t looking up and losing the fight against laughter.

Bors grumbled and snatched up his folder as he stood and petulantly stomped off. Harry huffed, snorting, and his eye rolled. “Prick.”

“Are you sure I can’t kill him while in Milan?”

“Make it look like an accident.”

Eggsy grinned and chuckled, but he wasn’t totally sure whether or not Harry was joking. He wasn’t even sure if he was joking either. Everyone was getting tired of Bors’ constant bitching and grumbling.

After everyone got their missions, Harry dismissed the Knights. Eggsy followed after him upstairs to his new office, sighing as he folded down in a chair, reading more of his upcoming mission. Harry watched him, smiling when Eggsy glanced up and caught him staring.

“Come,” he told Eggsy, hand out beckoning him over. Eggsy smiled and stood, rounding the desk to Harry’s side leaning on the edge of the desk. Harry sighed, trailing hand over Eggsy’s thigh slowly. “You’re going to be gone for a week, my sweet boy.”

Eggsy shrugged, shaking his head. “Gonna be rough. Gonna miss all of you; but at least we’ll be able to talk at night. It’s not a comm black out. I’m just making sure nobody tries to kill the designer.”

He smiled when Harry reached and nudged him down on his lap, sighing and snuggling close.

“When do you leave?”

“Three days. It’s gonna suck. What if everything starts going buzzy while I’m there?”

Harry shrugged, reaching up and scritching in Eggsy’s hair; feeling him relax a little bit. “Then for the next three days we’ll work on putting you down enough you’ll be mostly fine. If you start getting buzzy, you can still call me and we’ll try it that way too. You have gone down with just my voice before.”

Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes and nuzzling in Harry’s neck. The little bit of buzzy that was trying to edge forward when he discovered he was leaving pulled back again. Harry smiled, turning to watch his monitor wall for a while; hands soothing on his boy.

Being apart for a week wasn’t as long as they could be separated, but all the time they had together lately spoiled them on each other just a little bit. They got used to waking up to each other every morning after going to bed together every night. It was going to be a long week, but Harry at least was confident they would both make it through.

########

Three days later Harry took Eggsy to the hangar, keeping his boy close and snug in his arms while luggage and tech cases were loaded into a jet. Eggsy leaned on Harry, still fuzzy and warm from the last three days of Harry working to put him down enough he would survive the week apart.

Neither cared that Bors stood to the side grumbling and muttering to himself about his part of the mission. He was tempted to do the shittiest job he could manage, but Harry killed the idea; threatening to find a way to send him out of the entire galaxy.

It probably wasn’t possible; but leave it to Harry fucking Hart to find a way when he was angry enough.

“You’ll call me when you get settled at your hotel.” Harry told him. It wasn’t a request.

Eggsy nodded on his shoulder, eyes closed peacefully. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered softly, words slurring just a little bit as he coasted from their early morning session.

“You’ll be safe as well; do not do anything unnecessarily dangerous.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Watch over Bors, but if he should misbehave, and there’s an instance of heavy gunfire.”

Eggsy huffed a soft laugh, kissing on Harry’s chin. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll make it look like the bad guys did it.”

Harry smiled, tightening his hold when he heard a flight director calling for final inspection, but he sighed and knew he had to let his boy go now. He held Eggsy’s face and kissed him before reluctantly releasing him, putting on a smile as Eggsy shouldered his messenger bag and followed after Bors to the jet.

Eggsy paused at the top of the staircase, giving Harry one last wave and a smile before stepping onto the jet. Harry sighed, letting his smile fall to a scowl; already missing his boy, and stood to watch the jet take off.

After the jet disappeared, Harry turned and left the hangar; intent on going back upstairs to his kids and pouting with them until he got the call from Eggsy reporting that he was safely at the hotel. He didn’t care that pouting was unprofessional; he was going to be in a huge bed all alone for the first time in years. He wouldn’t have Merlin to bunk with in Eggsy’s absence and that made him feel ten times more lonely.

He trudged to the new nursery to get Annabeth and Jason; Liam handed them over without question when he saw the look in Harry’s eyes. He knew too well how much Harry would be missing Eggsy over the week.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me; I’ll even help you with them overnights.”

Harry nodded, Annabeth on his hip and holding Jason’s tiny hand. “Yeah, that’ll be helpful. Especially when the two little butts wake up at the same time.”

Liam nodded, smiling. “I’ll come up and get a couple monitors for my room so I can hear them.”

“Thank you. I do so appreciate all you do for us, Liam. You’re one of the few good men left in this stupid world.”

He turned and left with the two, going up a floor to pick up Daisy out of her classroom early. Daisy collected her school work and went with Harry, following him upstairs.

“Do you have a lot of homework?” Harry asked, taking everyone to the den.

Daisy shrugged, taking off her backpack and getting up on the couch beside him, leaning to snuggle to his side tiredly. “We’re learning how to do a family tree. But I dunno how to do one ‘cause I was adopted.”

Harry nodded, tucking her close. “Well, why don’t you just sit here with me and relax for a while; since it’s Friday we won’t start it tonight. Tomorrow we’ll sit down and work on it together. We’ll figure out how to do it.”

Daisy sighed and pulled tighter to him, closing her eyes. She was exhausted and certainly didn’t want to think about or do any form of school work. She just wanted to sit and snuggle with Harry for a while. Harry felt a touch better having his children with him, but still couldn’t help worrying about his boy and the Milan mission.

Assassination attempts were always stressful, but Harry had total faith and confidence in Eggsy to perform his duty and keep the target safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn’t going to hide in his office and pout, but if he wanted to lock himself in his office and hack into Kate’s feed of monitoring Eggsy and Bors; he was the boss he could do it if he wanted. He sat watching Eggsy into his role of a make-up artist, applying what he learned from working with the girls at the club with Lancelot, listening to the audio feed he linked from Kate’s computers.

He mostly heard chatter of the models and whoever was in charge shouting orders trying to direct everyone in the hectic dressing room. And he could hear Bors barely trying to stick to his cover.

“Steve, more pink; it needs to be brighter!” one of the other make-up artists yelled, sending a model back to Eggsy to have her make-up touched up again.

Eggsy sighed and picked up a clean brush, dabbing it in neon pink eye shadow as he turned toward the approaching model; he could at least impress Harry with the speed that he applied the brighter color and sent her along so he could finish with the guy in his chair.

“So, who’s your Dom?” the man asked, glancing at the collar Eggsy made no attempt at hiding; he was close enough to read the engraving and it was obvious what kind of collar it was.

Eggsy smiled before he could stop himself thinking about Harry waiting for him back home. “Only the most amazing man in all of the world. He’s seriously the best ever.”

“He’s lucky. You’re just adorable.”

He blushed, flicking his nose bashfully; grinning embarrassed. “Thanks but I’m really not, especially with this massive scar.”

The model smiled and shook his head. “It makes you look interesting; and if you’ve got such a great Dom as you say, I’m sure he doesn’t see it as anything awful.”

Eggsy shrugged, leaning on the make-up counter to take a minute to rest. “Took him a long time to get me to where I can see myself in the mirror again. But, he still tells me I’m beautiful and all that good stuff.”

He perked when he saw his target lingering as the curtain shielding the dressing room was moved. He stood, spinning the chair and giving the model a smile. “You’re finished, I gotta take a piss before I burst though.”

He went in a quick stride, not fast enough to get unnecessary attention, rolling his wrist and getting ready to unsheath the blade hidden in the cuff; folding up his sleeves just a little bit so he wasn’t cutting through his good shirt.

“Bors, watch my back; I’m on the target,” he muttered into comms as he weaved in and out of everyone backstage. “Keep an eye on Andre.”

“I’m not a chameleon, I can’t direct my eyes independently,” Bors complained, huffing as he turned to leave the dressing room to look for the designer.

Eggsy sighed and shook his head, scanning the crowded show floor; huffing annoyed when he lost the target in the sea of people.

The target had already made his escape, only going to the show that night to get a better idea of where he needed to be to get his job done. Eggsy grumbled as he came back to the dressing room, upset with himself for not getting to the target fast enough.

“Really?” Bors scoffed at him as he grumbled past him.

“Shuddup,” Eggsy muttered, going back to his chair; seeing a new model waiting for him. “Sorry sweetness, had to run to the toilet right fast.”

She smiled as he turned the chair so he could work.

Back at headquarters Harry sighed a little disappointed when the target got away. It meant his boy would be away from home another night. He shut down his office and stood, feeling cloudy and buzzy with pent up energy. Instead of going upstairs and lying around alone, he turned off and went down to the main floor; crossing the entrance hall to the side door leading to the new gym.

In the locker room Harry moodily changed clothes before stepping onto the gym floor; his target, a thick punching bag. He snatched up tape and a pair of gloves, not caring whose they were, wrapping his hands before putting the gloves on.

He got one on before he realized he couldn’t tie the other.

“Lemme help, Sir,” Harry turned and saw Lancelot gliding off a treadmill and coming over. He just sighed and accepted the help, too irritated to argue. “Bet you miss Eggsy, huh?”

Harry snorted, stepping over to the punching bag; Lancelot followed to hold it still, grunting with the first punch. Harry huffed and puffed as he beat the bag, quickly working up a sweat and getting breathless. Lancelot held the punching bag as still as he could, not expecting Harry’s hidden strength as his fists flew.

After ten minutes Harry stumbled back exhausted, plopping down on a bench with a groan; wiping his sweaty forehead on his arm. “Fuck,” he huffed, still feeling cloudy and buzzy.

Lancelot nodded, going to a fridge in the corner and getting a cold bottle of water for Harry; giving it to him and sitting on the bench across from him, helping untie and take off the gloves.

“You’re looking kinda rough, like you’ve been hung up wet and left in the sun to stiffen and crinkle up.”

Harry took a drink of water, glaring at Lancelot slightly.

Lancelot chuckled and shrugged, standing to put the gloves and tape away. “Hey, I’m just saying. But it’s obvious you miss Eggsy so it’s excusable. But, did beating something help at all?”

He sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his sweaty hair; grimacing as the styling pomade chipped and flaked off. “Not really. I thought I did a good enough job to get us both through the week, but I guess not.”

“I can be your back up boy,” Lancelot joked, giving Harry a playfully flirty smile and exaggeratingly batting his eyes.

Harry smiled despite not wanting to smile, huffing after swallowing another mouthful of water. “I’d have to ask Eggsy if he’s alright with me taking on another boy. He may not want to share me right now.”

“Well, while we wait for him to get back; up with you. I’ll have you too busy to think about missing him.”

Harry didn’t want to but he stood and followed Lancelot to join him for his workout routine.

############

Harry paced the bedroom unable to sleep, too buzzy and hyped up with adrenaline. He needed Eggsy to come back; he was worried, despite getting an update that so far Eggsy hadn’t run into any trouble other than Bors being an asshole. He was afraid for Eggsy’s safety.

Someone had to know he was a Sub without his Dom close and he knew that someone could try to step up and cart his boy away from him with cheap words and empty promises.

He just wanted to board a jet and fly himself to Milan and rescue his boy; bringing him home safe and in one piece unscathed.

That didn’t sound like half a bad idea, in his buzzy mind anyways. With a growl he stomped to the closet to get dressed, grabbing down his best suit, getting a few small weapons out of their hidden weapons closet. 

When he was dressed and armed, he left their room and went around the floor to Liam’s room; knocking loudly on the door. He would feel bad for obviously waking Liam after he rescued Eggsy.

Liam struggled to look up at Harry in the bright hallway, stumbling exhausted. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll need you to wake with the little ones in the morning. I have to go to Milan.”

Liam nodded, scrubbing at his eyes a moment. “Alright, be safe.”

Harry let out a sigh as he turned and went for an elevator to get down to the hangar. With nobody awake, there wasn’t anyone to stop him from taking a jet and flying away. After doing the checks and rechecks, Harry started directing the jet to take off, jaw set with stone determination.

He was going to rescue his boy and bring him back home where he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry arrived in Milan and tracked Eggsy’s GPS to the hotel room he had to share with Bors. Despite the noon hour he knew Eggsy was probably still asleep after having to work the show so late the night before; he knew Eggsy hadn’t fallen asleep until after five AM. He didn’t want to wake his boy out of much needed sleep, but the need to protect him was too much to ignore.

Eggsy grumbled when he heard someone knocking on the door, completely disregarding the Do Not Disturb sign hanging up. He waited to see if the visitor would leave but the knock was insistent. With a groan, knowing Bors’ lazy ass wasn’t going to bother answering despite being awake, Eggsy got up and stomped through the suite to the door, seeing the other Knight on the couch reading.

“Oh don’t get up, I got it,” he spat then yanked the door open angrily. “Can’t you rea-... Harry? What’re you doing here?”

He stepped aside to let Harry into the room, anger leaving him as soon as Harry pulled him in close and held him tight. Harry let out a sigh on Eggsy’s neck, hands rubbing on his boy slowly, kissing on Eggsy everywhere his lips could reach. Eggsy laughed, leaning back to look up at him; smoothing Harry’s rumpled lapels.

“What’s going on?”

Harry shook his head, holding Eggsy’s face gently in his hands. “I came to keep you safe, sweet boy.” He reached up and tugged on Eggsy’s hair, smiling when Eggsy’s pupils dilated. “Since you can’t trust your mission partner to watch your back when you’re going off to track an assassin.”

He turned and sent a sneer toward Bors. “You are definitely fired when this is over. You never complain about watching over a partner putting their life in fucking danger. You’re here to keep people safe, that includes your partner.”

He took Eggsy’s hand and almost yanked him toward the bedroom, everything in him screaming at him to take his boy and keep him safe. Eggsy laughed as Harry grabbed and shoved him toward the bed, landing with a bounce.

“When do you have to be up and ready for tonight?” Harry asked, working to take off his suit.

Eggsy shook his head, sitting up on his elbows; legs spread lewdly. “Not until around three. But, I usually get up at one to get everything I’ll need packed and ready. Show’s at six.”

Harry nodded and got down beside Eggsy, pulling him in close and tight. “Lie with me a while, let me hold you. I’ll go with you tonight since Bors can’t do his fucking job.”

Eggsy grinned, nuzzling on Harry’s scruff. “You’re the best Daddy.”

His phone ringing interrupted them. Eggsy sighed and reached back on the nightstand, quirking a brow at Harry when he saw Kate’s name on the Caller ID. He smiled as he answered, rubbing a hand on Harry’s bare chest.

“Hey, Kate.”

“Okay, don’t freak out but Harry’s gone off somewhere.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “You didn’t tell anyone you were coming out, did you?”

“Liam,” Harry replied, slurring as his mind calmed and the itch of being so buzzy soothed.

“He’s there?”

Eggsy nodded, kissing Harry’s slack mouth as he started to fall asleep. “Said he came out to keep me safe ‘cause Bors is a bitch. He just got here actually and falling asleep already.”

“When he wakes up tell him I’m going to kill him when you all get back.”

He laid down again, snugging back against Harry’s chest. “Liam didn’t tell you where he went?”

“Didn’t ask him since I never see them together without the kids and since Liam had the kids I figured he didn’t know where he went.”

Eggsy sighed, stifling a yawn. “I’ll paddle him up for you when he wakes up again.”

He disconnected the call and put the phone back on the nightstand then squirmed to get comfortable again to rest while he waited for Harry to wake up.

########

That evening Eggsy was busy bustling around with a new group of models, slapping on make-up and pitching in to help with hair since a few hairdressers hadn’t bothered showing up. At the same time he kept an eye out for their target.

Harry stood off to the side in the dressing room, making himself as unobtrusive as possible; watching both of his Knights and watching for the target. But, he mostly watched Eggsy’s ass in the skin tight jeans he had to wear; dangerously close to being distracted every time Eggsy bent over.

Eggsy glanced up as the designer, Andre, came in to check on his clothes. He put on a smile, busy curling hair, and took another look around; just in case the assassin was lurking somewhere. Andre spotted Harry and strolled over to talk to him, not suspicious about a new face in the crowd but curious about the newcomer.

Eggsy set back to working and watching knowing Harry would watch Andre.

The tell-tale sound of gunfire made everyone freeze for a moment; Eggsy reached for his pistol stashed under his station, seeing Harry herding Andre and a group of models away from danger, going with them to keep Andre safe.

Eggsy ran out of the dressing room ready to fight, running toward the sound of the guns. He was barely aware of Bors finally stepping up to help him, focused on his mission; mind going to tunnel vision as he spotted three different groups of three gunmen each.

Over comms he could hear Harry on the bad side of gunfire as well. That just made him fight harder and more vicious. He took aim, using a portion of the stage for cover, and shot at the gunmen; hitting two before he had to duck for cover as bullets flew at him.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Eggsy slinked down under the stage to get out around and behind the gunmen; seeing Bors across the room using the darkness to hide himself as he got ready to take aim and shoot.

“Galahad, Bors, status.” Harry huffed breathless, leading the group after taking out another group of gunmen.

“Nine total, two down and fatal,” Eggsy whispered as he slinked along carefully.

Bors took aim and shot three times. “Five fatal,” he reported, ducking back into the shadows and behind a pillar as bullets flew at him.

“I took out four, police advised; everyone’s getting outside. Falcon safe.”

Eggsy got to the other side of the stage and rolled out, standing behind the remaining gunmen. He and Bors shot together, effortlessly taking out the remaining four gunmen.

“Nine fatal, Arthur,” Eggsy huffed breathless, shaking his head to push away the exhaustion that tried to hit him.

“Check for other dangers,” Harry told them, busy trying to wrangle a group of terrified models and the help. “Be careful, both of you.”

This time Eggsy let Bors lead, figuring he needed to feel like he was in charge one last time before Harry sent him packing, ready to watch his back despite Bors’ unwillingness to behave toward him.

After a thorough check and meeting up with local police, Eggsy and Bors walked outside; Eggsy smiling knowing he helped save everyone he had been working with all week and that Harry saw first hand that he was indeed an effective and skilled Knight.

Harry would always think the world of his boy regardless of a successful mission or not, but finishing a fight with zero civilian casualties or major injuries, Eggsy felt like he was in the clouds as he found Harry in the crowd. Harry smiled at his precious boy, taking him into his arms tight and holding him close; chuckling as Eggsy threw his arms around his neck and brought him down for a hard kiss.

“Good boy,” Harry told him, holding Eggsy’s face in his hands. “Fantastic job, both of you; really. You were both incredible.”

Eggsy chuckled and kissed Harry again, just glad that they were both alive and unscathed.

“Good job but you’re still fired, Sir?” Bors asked.

“Shut up, Bors,” the two muttered together, still holding onto each other.

“We’ll discuss it back home. We need to disappear.”

They quickly vanished from the crowd and got a taxi back to the hotel. Harry started gathering their tech while Eggsy and Bors packed their personal luggage. Eggsy shoved everything into his rolling case then dragged it to the front of the suite; stepping up to help pack up tech, working quick but careful not to damage anything.

“You’re sure you two won’t be identified?” Harry asked, packing up laptops and wiring.

Eggsy nodded. “They only knew our covers. Steve and Paul; unfortunately uncle and nephew team,” he took a moment to scoff and roll his eyes, hearing Bors grumbling as well. “No personal info involved.”

“Except the one who commented on your collar?”

Eggsy huffed and shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about him. I didn’t tell him anything except that I have the best Dom ever. He was too coked up to remember his own name anyways; most of those models are on some drug to keep up with everything.”

Harry nodded, but still worried. He sighed and shook it away to focus on packing up and evacuating.

The three gathered everything and left the hotel, getting another taxi out to the airstrip where their jets were waiting. Harry instructed Bors to take one jet with the flight crew and the tech cases; bringing Eggsy over to the jet he took, grabbing the co-pilot from the first jet so he could spend the flight home with his boy.

“Get us back fast but safe, Stanley, please,” he told the pilot as they boarded, taking Eggsy toward the back of the jet where a bed waited for them.

“I need a shower before we start snogging,” Eggsy said, putting his bag on the bed to get more comfortable clothes. “I feel so sticky and gross.”

Harry nodded, sighing as he started to undress to lie down. “Well since there’s only room for one in the stall, do hurry. I need my sweet boy close.”

Eggsy smiled and set out a nightie, he wasn’t surprised when he found it in his bag; Harry snuck it in; and a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He took a moment to steal another kiss from Harry before stepping into the tiny jet wash room. Harry set Eggsy’s suitcase aside and got under the plush covers, sighing as he listened to the sound of the shower running, ready to unwind and get his boy back home where he belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry knew he was in hot water when he departed the jet and saw Kate waiting for him; one hand on her hip, hip cocked impatiently, tapping her expensive shoes in held back annoyance. He stepped up sheepishly, grinning innocently, and held his arms open in an offer for a hug. Kate huffed and smacked him as hard as she could, the slap echoing in the hangar as everyone fell silent immediately.

Eggsy stared gobsmacked, jaw hung open in shock, hand still up adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder.

Harry huffed a laugh. “Alright, I’m sure I deserved that.”

“Fuckin’ right you did!” she hissed. “How fuckin’ dare you encroach on another’s mission just because you got horny?! You said you trusted me, Harry!”

“I actually trust you though, and it’s more complicated than simply being horny; come up to my office and we’ll discuss it. Just give us a little while to settle and get things ready. I’ll order lunch.”

He took Eggsy’s slack hand and led him along, leaving the hangar. He took Eggsy to an elevator, huffing softly at the handprint on his cheek, and hugged his still shocked boy into his arms tight.

“You just got smacked in front of everyone and walked away like she said nothing but hey.”

Harry shrugged, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair; tugging gently and enjoying the way Eggsy melted against him. “I did disobey direct orders to not interfere so it wasn’t like I didn't deserve it completely.”

“Not like you could help it; you didn’t expect you’d fall so deep down. You even said you were up flying before you even realized you left. We shoulda worked on each other before I left instead of just focusing on me.”

The elevator stopped on their private floor and Harry took Eggsy down the hall to their room. “Get your best corset and frilly little panties, sweet boy. I want you kneeling while I’m talking to Kate.”

Eggsy grinned. “She doesn’t know about that, does she?”

Harry smiled and shook his head, rubbing on Eggsy’s hips. “Come on now, your best getup. I do need to get rid of some pent up cloudiness and I need you kneeling again.”

He nodded, slipping out of Harry’s arms; going to the closet where he kept his corsets in a special little wardrobe. Harry went to shower, almost desperate for a clean suit.

Next time he took off unexpectedly he would have to remember to pack a few outfits.

Eggsy put on a newer pair of blue lace panties and black stockings and a blue garter belt but he had to wait for Harry to help him tighten his corset. He got it on with the front closures but it was looser than he needed.

While he waited he lounged on the bed, arms spread and legs open; nuzzling on the familiar softness of their bedspread, not realizing he wiggled his hips and ground against the bed until he felt a hand pop his ass; making him yelp startled and turn to see Harry grinning at him.

“Do you have bugs in your lace or something?” Harry teased, caressing the frilly ass of the panties. Eggsy turned over onto his back, splaying his legs wide, sighing as Harry gave him a few rubs through the lacy front feeling better grounded and more steady.

Harry stepped away to put on comfortable lounge clothes, smiling when he turned back around and saw Eggsy waiting for him to help him tighten the corset.

“So you’re sure about showing her this much?” Eggsy asked, straightening his back as the corset tightened.

“She knows the gist of it, but she doesn’t know about all your lingerie; we’ve kept it behind closed doors. But, we have to stress that you’re in no way being forced to do this for me. We’re just showing her as an example of how much we depend on each other.”

Eggsy nodded, getting one of his longer kimono robes out of the closet; smiling when Harry reached for him and followed him like a lost little puppy. Eggsy giggled and led Harry up to his office, giving him a little bit of a pose as he waited for Harry to get through all the locks; one knee bent and his hips swiveling slowly, a coy little grin on his face when Harry had to re enter his passcode twice before he got the right numbers, distracted by his boy’s teasing.

Finally though they were in Harry’s office. Eggsy stepped over to the bar and made Harry a drink as he settled at his desk and woke his work space then got into the hidden closet to get his kneeling pillow he kept stashed for use in the office. Harry smiled as Eggsy settled down beside his chair, reaching as he reclined back and nudged Eggsy to lean on him comfortably; scritching on his head.

By the time both were fuzzy and peaceful, Kate came into Harry’s office. Eggsy nuzzled on Harry’s hand a little nervously, hoping Kate wouldn’t be upset with him for how he showed his love to Harry.

Kate sat down, seeing the top of Eggsy’s head in Harry’s lap and Harry petting him slowly; both seeming to breathe together as one.

“You’re aware of how much we depend on each other,” Harry sighed, carding Eggsy’s hair through his fingers and scritching as he tugged. Eggsy looked up at him with another dopey little grin, almost turned to mush as he relaxed more and unwound from his mission.

Kate nodded, crossing her legs. “I’m assuming you neglected to tend to something before separating?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed, caressing Eggsy’s cheek; brushing the scar gently. “I focused on putting him down enough to last the week and I forgot about my own needs. But also, I heard Bors neglecting his responsibilities and that just can’t happen out in the field. He didn’t want to take watch, I’m sure you’re aware; you heard. I just got scared for my boy’s safety. Couldn’t ignore the need to protect him.”

He sighed and tapped Eggsy, signaling him to slip off his kimono. Eggsy gave him another little nuzzle before he sat up on his knees and slipped the silk off his shoulders, the rest of his body still hidden behind the desk.

“Are you naked back there, Eggsy?” Kate asked, just a little startled to see his bare shoulders.

Eggsy grinned at her, folding his arms on the edge of the desk and putting his chin down. 

“I’ll show you, but you have to promise you won’t get mad; understand that nothing we both don’t want happens. We both want this part of our relationship, that yes I am a Sub but unlike most Doms, Harry gives me a choice in everything we do. And, I actually started doing this because I thought it would be funny, we just both ended up really,  _ really _ liking it so I kept doing it.”

“Oh gods you have a prick piercing, don’t you?”

“No,” Eggsy cringed as he laughed. “I do have a special tattoo though; that again  _ I  _ wanted to get for Harry; he didn’t even know about it until like a week later.”

He stood slowly, revealing the corset, clasping his hands behind his back.

Kate stared at him dumbly, eyes wide.

“Just remember, he  _ wants _ to do this because he enjoys it just as much as I do. I do not force him to do anything he isn’t comfortable with.”

Kate looked Eggsy over, seeing how calm and relaxed he stood in his little pose; not showing any signs of distress or discomfort. She saw how his eyes stayed dilated just a little bit, knowing that was something that happened when he was being submissive to Harry and truly at peace with him.

“This job is gonna have me drinking so much more,” she sighed. “And this all really makes you happy?”

Eggsy nodded, squirming and giggling softly when he felt Harry rub the back of his thigh; unable to resist reaching out and touching the Lycra. Kate saw the caress and sighed again, shaking her head.

“Alright, but my threat still stands; if he’s hurt in any way, Hart. Big sister doesn’t miss with a gun.”

“You’ve shot me before, I’m well aware of your skill. And I would take a bullet to myself before I ever let hurting this precious being cross my mind. I need him to be happy and peaceful; I would never want to harm him in any way. That promise I can most definitely keep.”

He tapped Eggsy’s hip, signaling him to kneel again; sighing as Eggsy settled and tangled his fingers in his hair again.

“I truly love him, Kate. I have since the moment outside the police station. He and our children are the most important people in my life; more than all of Kingsman or my biological family. Everything I’ve done has been strictly with all of them and their comfort in consideration.”

Kate sighed and nodded. “Do believe you owe me lunch, Hart.”

Harry chuckled and picked up his desk phone, calling down to the kitchen for a delivery to be brought up.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy brought Jason and Annabeth to Harry’s office, sighing as he sat down with Annabeth sleeping against his shoulder. Jason rounded to Harry and climbed up in his lap, a stuffed snail toy in his arm and his favorite sippy cup in his hand. Harry smiled and hugged him close, pecking a soft kiss in Jason’s curls.

“Doctor says he’s fine, just allergies. Anna’s got a touch of head cold.”

Harry sighed softly, reaching for a tissue when Jason sneezed. “Did he give meds for them?”

“Says she’s too young and just give him a tiny sip of Benadryl before bedtime.”

“You know, for someone who was afraid of having children; you’ve grown into an amazing father. You always step right up and tend to their needs, you never let them go without everything they need, and you love them so dearly.”

Eggsy shrugged, grinning a little bit. “I’m not doing anything special, just what a proper parent would do. I mean, you do all the same and you’re thousand times better than me in like everything. I’m just trying to not end up like my mum or Dean.”

“You’re _ nothing _ like them and never will be. You are so much better than they could’ve ever hoped to be, I can promise you that.”

Eggsy sighed, squirming a little uncomfortably. “How busy are you?”

Harry shook his head, looking at his laptop; he had been looking at carpet samples. “I can walk away and tend to my boy; what do you need?”

“I’m just itchy and wound up. Dunno why.”

Harry nodded and shut down his workspace then stood, putting Jason on his hip, and took Eggsy to his side; leaving the office with him. Eggsy settled a fraction when he tucked to Harry’s side but he still couldn’t push away the anxiety he felt unexplainably. He didn’t know why or where the bad feeling came from, but he just wanted to be close to Harry for a while.

In their room they laid Jason and Annabeth down for nap time and Harry started changing out of his suit. Eggsy sat on the end of the bed, bending over his lap with a soft sigh.

“Will you pick what you want me to put on?” he asked, fidgeting. “I don’t wanna choose anything right now.”

Harry smiled and turned to their dresser; picking out a soft t-shirt and cotton pajama pants and stepped up to dress Eggsy. Eggsy stirred enough to let Harry take his suit off, letting out a curious noise when he felt cotton clothing being put on him instead of silk or satin.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, taking Eggsy into his arms and holding his boy close; hands soothing on Eggsy’s back. “You need comfortable right now, not skimpy, my baby boy. I’ll put you in something skimpy tonight when we don’t have the little ones around. Now, let’s go get some drinks and snack foods and I want you to kneel pretty for me.”

Eggsy nodded, trembling, and followed Harry through the den to their kitchen. Harry still held onto Eggsy while Eggsy busied himself making drinks and easy finger foods, knowing he needed to let Eggsy do his usual tasks. Harry helped him back to the den and set aside the tray then took Eggsy’s kneeling cushion out from under the couch, settling him down on his knees; leaning him onto his lap.

Eggsy let out a slow breath and closed his eyes for a moment, nuzzling on Harry’s thigh. “Thank you, Daddy.” he said softly.

Everything slowed down again and Eggsy welcomed the bit of fuzzy he felt coming through, going a little limper against Harry. He reached up and held Harry’s wrist to better ground himself, working to calm his breathing and sync himself with Harry.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Little bit.”

Harry picked up the remote and turned on the television, looking for one of the shows he thought to be utterly ridiculous, but that his precious boy loved watching; smiling when he felt Eggsy perk up at mechanical sounds. Eggsy grinned at the television and curled up a little tighter to kneel comfortably so he could watch one of his favorite shows.

Harry settled to enjoy the peace with Eggsy at his feet, feeling himself calming out of a bit of tension as he hand fed his boy while they watched television together; letting Eggsy keep hold of his wrist as long as he needed.

##############

Later that evening after putting the kids to bed Harry drew a bath for Eggsy, putting in his favorite lavender fizzy balls and plenty of lavender bubble bath; wanting to give him a relaxing bath and pamper him a little bit.

Eggsy shuffled into the bathroom, now wrapped up in Harry’s robe, his arms hugged tight around himself and his shoulders hunched. 

“What’cha doin’?”

Harry looked back over his shoulder and smiled, hand out beckoning Eggsy to him. Eggsy shuffled closer, standing between Harry’s knees.

“I want to give you a bath; we haven’t done it in so long and I know it’ll calm you again and set you to sorts.”

Eggsy nodded, fidgeting with Harry’s hand. “Get in with me?”

“If you’d like.” Harry reached up and started undressing Eggsy, keeping his touch soft and his hands slow. He took the robe off first, flicking it out to drape over the vanity stool in front of the sink, then Eggsy’s shirt; unable to resist giving Eggsy’s defined abdomen a light caress.

Eggsy squirmed ticklish, snicking a quiet laugh; letting out a surprised little giggle when Harry leaned forward and kissed his abdomen and tickled him more with his scruff.

“When did you become so ticklish?” Harry teased, reaching to pull off Eggsy’s pajama pants; unable to keep in a soft groan at the lacy panties that came into view. He tugged down the panties, giving Eggsy’s hip tattoo a gentle touch and bracing him to let him step out of the clothes bunched at his feet.

He stood and started to undress himself but Eggsy batted his hands off and undressed him, needing to be subservient. Eggsy felt almost desperate to take care of Harry. Harry got into the tub first then helped Eggsy step in and settle back on his chest, sighing when Eggsy was still and soft against him. Eggsy let out a sigh, the hot water almost instantly soothing the itch he couldn’t seem to get rid of, and laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder; baring his neck to him.

Harry smiled and picked up a soft wash cloth, wetting and soaping it up to wash Eggsy; keeping his free hand on Eggsy’s throat.

“Wanna wash you too, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed. “Can I, please?”

“Yes, my sweet boy; Daddy would like that very much.” Harry smiled when a wide grin immediately spread on Eggsy’s face. “Would you like to do this more often?”

“Uh-huh,” he whined, pressing up against Harry’s hand a little bit, signaling for him to tighten his grip. Harry pressed just a touch firmer, Eggsy relaxed again and easily breathed along with Harry, letting his eyes roll back and close as Harry continued to bathe him carefully.

After Eggsy was clean and almost completely limp, Harry squeezed out the cloth and draped it over the edge of the tub. Feeling a little dazed and fuzzy, Eggsy turned to sit on his knees between Harry’s thighs, picking up a clean cloth to bathe him. Harry still kept hold of Eggsy’s throat, occasionally letting his free hand stroke on Eggsy under the water; knowing a chance to have a release would steady him as well as the loving pampering.

“Good boy,” Harry sighed, head leaned back on the edge of the tub. “I do believe you’ve deserved another, wouldn’t you say?”

“If you want me to, Daddy,” he replied, concentrating on the cloth rubbing on Harry’s body. “Have I been good?”

Harry smiled fondly, rubbing his thumb at Eggsy’s pulse point. “You’ve been spectacular, my sweet boy.” He reached and stopped Eggsy’s hand on his chest, turning to lean him back again; bending and spreading Eggsy’s legs open then reaching to stroke him again.

“What about you, Daddy?”

Harry shook his head, tightening his hand on Eggsy’s throat. “Not tonight, baby boy. Tonight Daddy wants to focus on your needs. We’ll play a little deeper tomorrow night for Daddy.”

Eggsy huffed and panted, squirming back against Harry and spreading his knees as wide as he could in the tub’s confined space; mind focused on Harry’s hand under the water, giving total control of his pleasure over to Harry.

Harry felt him tighten up and quickened his hand, squeezing just a little tighter on his hardness. “Let it out, boy,” he whispered on Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy tensed and spasmed, letting out a wail that definitely echoed and had to have been heard somewhere, his entire body shuddering with his release.

He went limp on Harry’s chest after a minute, fuzziness exploding everywhere, panting and pressing against the hand on his throat. Harry chuckled, holding Eggsy’s throat firmer as he rode the aftershocks of orgasm; twitching and murmuring incoherently.

Harry sighed as his own peace came over him, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy’s temple; whispering soft praises to his boy as he coasted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dum dum da dum, dum dum da dum. 0:)

Eggsy woke feeling the bed dip and shift and a little body climb over him, he could tell by the size it was Jason again, burrowing himself between him and Harry. He sighed and tucked Jason close, eyes still closed as he nuzzled and kissed the boy’s head. Jason squirmed to his side, back on Eggsy’s chest and tucked his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry reached out, still half asleep, and took Jason’s tiny hand; caressing gently when he felt Jason laid tense.

“What’s wrong, Bub?” Eggsy asked, rubbing on Jason’s stomach in an effort to soothe him.

“Monsey,” he mumbled tiredly. “Cossit bad.”

Eggsy huffed a soft laugh and kissed Jason’s head again as Harry turned to his side to help comfort the scared child. “You’re safe now, Bub,” Harry told him, scritching on Jason like he did Eggsy; smiling when Jason’s eyes got heavier almost instantly. “Oh, you like head scritches, too huh?”

Eggsy raised up to look around at Jason’s face, snicking quietly when he saw him trying to keep his eyes open. Jason looked medicated exhausted. He smiled and snuggled up around the toddler, urged to protect him from the closet monster logically and realistically he knew didn’t exist.

Jason was powerless to fight their efforts, falling asleep again easily. Eggsy gave him another nuzzle and sighed slowly, kissing his head again. Harry smiled fondly at him, reaching with his other hand to scritch on Eggsy’s head; prompting him to look up at him with a happy little grin.

“Like Father, Like Son,” Harry laughed quietly, getting a little giggle out of Eggsy.

Both knew they wouldn’t get back to sleep, Eggsy saw on the clock on Harry’s nightstand that it was just a half hour before the alarm screeched. Harry had already reached back and clicked it off so the noise didn’t wake Jason so early again.

“Stay home today?” Eggsy whispered.

Harry smiled. He cleared his schedule for the next couple days to stay close to Eggsy and continue to tend to him; Eggsy’s clinginess hadn’t eased much so he knew he had to focus on his boy for a little bit longer. Eggsy knew Harry’s schedule was free, but the needy part of him kept him uncertain.

“I am, yes.”

Eggsy sighed relieved and went a little limper. “I’m sorry I’m being so clingy right now; not sure what’s going on.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t stress, baby boy. It’s my responsibility as your partner to take care of you; it’s my responsibility as your Dom to make sure you’re safe and happy. It’s so easy for me because I love you so much and I’ve become addicted to seeing your smile so I’m going to do everything humanly possible to have you smile as much as I can.”

“I know, but still; you have responsibility to Kingsman as well; probably more important than me.”

That made Harry scoff. “That’s ridiculous. Of course my family is more important; sure we don’t have a legal marriage but to me, we are and have been ever since I first put a collar on you. Family always comes first. I wouldn’t have Kate in her position if I didn’t completely trust her to run things just as I would in my absence.”

He nodded slightly, unable to fight the comforting effects of Harry’s hand on his head and his soft, sincere tone. “What if I said I was ready to make it real?”

A shot of adrenaline fired through Harry’s chest and his heart fluttered rapidly. “Really?”

Eggsy blew out a steadying breath and nodded, fidgeting with Jason’s pajama shirt. “Yeah, really. You’ve proven ten times over that you’re not gonna be anything nefarious. I know now you’re not like anyone else. I wanna be your boy officially and legally.”

Harry leaned over, careful not to disturb Jason between them, and met Eggsy for a kiss; both smiling wide. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me, my so precious Eggsy. No idea.”

He laid down and wrapped his arm around the two, holding them close; peppering Eggsy with little kitten kisses everywhere he could reach. Eggsy laid soaking up the love and Harry’s affections, feeling calmer and more grounded but still needing Harry to stay close to him.

#######

Later in the morning after breakfast, Eggsy took Daisy to her classroom then took Jason and Annabeth to the nursery. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he stepped into the nursery, chuckling when Jason took off to play with another child, settling Annabeth in a little swing and starting it to rock her slowly.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Liam asked, already pacing with a baby on his shoulder.

Eggsy turned, reaching to nudge the baby’s pacifier better into his mouth. “I told Harry this morning that I was ready to make everything official and legal.”

Liam grinned wide. “Well shit, bruv. Congrats.”

“You know you’re gonna be my best man, right?”

“I thought you’d ask Don, since you’re both Knights and I’m just a nanny.”

Eggsy snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re my best friend, of course I’m choosing you over anyone else. He’ll be a groomsman but you I want up there right beside me most of all. Now, say you’ll do it; I’m not leaving without a yes.”

Liam chuckled, putting the now sleeping baby down in a crib, and gave Eggsy a tight hug. “Yeah, for sure I will.”

Eggsy wasn’t going to squeal with happiness with an audience, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

With a little extra bounce in his step, Eggsy left the nursery; almost dancing a happy little jig down the hall and upstairs back to their bedroom. As he came in he heard his radio in the kitchen playing softly again.

Curious he crossed through and found Harry at the sink hand washing the breakfast dishes while listening to the radio. It wasn’t totally uncommon to see Harry elbow deep doing dishes, he insisted that he helped Eggsy take care of their family and home, but still, Eggsy felt a pang of worry.

“When are you gonna use the dishwasher?” he teased, leaning in the kitchen doorway.

“When it does a better job than hand scrubbing.”

Eggsy stepped up to rinse and dry, smiling again when warmth and peace surrounded him being close to Harry. It was odd that doing chores side by side with Harry felt so soothing, but Eggsy would take any comfort he could get in life. It was routine and predictable, exactly what he needed.

“Shall we start planning now or should we wait?”

“I’ve already asked Liam to be my best man; plan on asking Kate and Don to be up there with me as well.”

Harry chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. You’re so beautiful when you’re truly so happy, my sweet boy.”

Eggsy still blushed at Harry’s compliments. He snickered and hid his face on Harry’s shoulder bashfully, nuzzling on him. Harry dried his hands and turned, wrapping Eggsy into a tight hug; nuzzling and kissing his precious boy, getting another soft giggle out of him.

He made it his daily task to see Eggsy truly happy and have him smile about something.

After a few minutes of holding each other close, Harry took Eggsy back to their bed and laid with him; both unable to keep from kissing and caressing on each other; both completely happy and content in each other’s arms.

#########

By lunch Eggsy felt a little down again. So, Harry dressed Eggsy skimpy; in his favorite emerald green corset and satin panties; and took him to the den to have him kneeling for a little while. Eggsy settled when he was comfortable half leaning on Harry’s lap, this time with his back to the television; it was mostly on for background noise to fill the silence.

Harry kept his hands gentle and light on Eggsy, caressing and stroking on his back and shoulders as they sat and just breathed together; he didn’t need to speak for now, Eggsy just needed to be close to him.

But, their silence was interrupted when Kate came in to check on Eggsy. She knew to keep her voice soft and movements slow when Eggsy knelt so tense. She sighed and took off her heels at the doorway before almost tiptoeing over to sit down; folding down on the couch carefully.

“Bors just resigned,” she whispered. Harry looked over at her shocked, brow furrowed in question. “He said he wasn’t going to listen to a woman giving orders. Honestly, I didn’t even consider trying to stop him. I just showed him the door and smiled.”

Harry let out a slow sigh, calming his tension when he felt Eggsy stiffen again. “Well, at least now he won’t be able to put anyone else in danger. Did you remember to wipe his memory?”

She nodded, her smile turning a little devious. “Pamela came up and gave him the injection and did the whole concerned grandmother act while leading him out and giving him fake memories. I loved it.”

“It’s always great to see Pamela being evil.”

Kate reached and took Eggsy’s hand when he reached up for her; rubbing the back of his hand slowly. It was still a little jarring when she came in and saw Eggsy dressed up for Harry, but she just accepted it as easy as she had when she found out they were dating.

Harry wanted to tell her about their engagement but he couldn’t take that joy away from Eggsy. He wanted Eggsy to be able to tell whoever he wanted. He could hold in his own excitement for his boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Later after dinner and putting Jason and Annabeth to bed, Eggsy and Harry sat at the kitchen table helping Daisy with her schoolwork. Harry let Eggsy help with most of it, he had to take care of his end of Bors’ resignation, but he leaned in to help any time Eggsy was confused. It wasn’t often because Eggsy was smarter than he gave himself credit, and listening to the two just made Harry happier, but Eggsy wanted him involved.

“Remember to be careful of the same words spelled differently for different meanings,” Eggsy told her, pointing to a misspelled word. “T-H-E-R-E means over there, like a direction or when you say there’s nothing to do ‘cause you’re bored. T-H-E-I-R is possessive, meaning it belongs to someone. Like their toys or their car.”

“English is stupid and hard to remember everything,” she grumbled, erasing and correcting her mistake.

“Yeah it really is, but if you study good it helps.” Eggsy snorted, pecking her head. “You’re so smart though, you’ll learn all of this and so much more.”

Daisy shrugged. “I don’t like schooling anymore. It’s stupid and too hard.” 

She huffed and tossed down her pencil moodily; pushing back from the table and stomping off. The door slamming made both Eggsy and Harry jerk startled. Eggsy stood when he heard Daisy kick the door, sighing to calm himself so he wasn’t going after her angry; hearing Harry following.

They heard Daisy yelling and tossing things around in her room and looked at each other worried and a little bit afraid. Eggsy sighed when he heard Annabeth fussing in the next room.

“I’ll get Anna, you take Flower; you’re usually calmer when she’s in a mood.” Eggsy sighed as he went to Annabeth’s nursery.

Harry let out a calming breath when Daisy quieted and stepped into her room carefully, expecting something to fly at him. He found Daisy face down on her bed, screaming into her pillow, and approached stepping over everything she threw and broke; sitting down on the side of her bed with a soft sigh, waiting for her to stop screaming so she would hear him.

When she was quiet again he put a careful hand on her back, prompting her to turn and look at him; her face tearstained and red.

“Feel better screaming?” he asked, rubbing her back.

Daisy sniffled and rolled over, Harry smiled and rubbed on her stomach. “Just had to scream, sorry.”

He nodded. “That’s perfectly fine. What happened though?”

“I just really hate schooling now.”

“Alright, how about you stay home for the rest of the week, take a couple days to just rest and recharge. But for now, let’s go watch a movie so I can get housekeeping up here to clean this up.”

Daisy pouted and held her arms out for him to pick her up. Harry stood and scooped her up, seeing Eggsy trying to quietly sneak out of Annabeth’s nursery so he didn’t wake her again.

“She’s fine, just wet nappy.”

Harry took them back to the den, tucking Daisy to his side on the couch while Eggsy made drinks. Eggsy came back and sat at Harry’s feet, leaned comfortably back against the couch; taking a tamer position while Daisy was present. Harry scritched on Eggsy’s head knowing he wanted to cuddle a little closer, still clingy, giving his boy the comfort he could with a child with them.

########

After Daisy went to bed, Harry dressed Eggsy in a new ruffly and frilly little nightie and had him kneeling again while Harry hand fed him light snacks. Eggsy kept putting Harry’s free hand on his throat, feeling easier settled with the careful grip.

Harry definitely didn’t understand what was so comforting about having his breathing just barely restricted, but he would do whatever Eggsy needed; especially when he was struggling.

Eggsy moved slowly and crawled up on the couch beside Harry, nuzzling on Harry’s thigh as he laid down with his head in his lap. Harry smiled, hands going back to Eggsy’s throat and head.

“Do you mind if I have Daisy be a maid of honor with Kate or do you want her being a flower girl?”

“I believe she’s too old to be a flower girl, and she would feel so much better up there with you in such an important role. Percival’s daughter is only seven, she can be the flower girl. We can teach Jase to carry a little pillow with a couple fake rings as well; get his first suit custom made.”

Eggsy sighed a little sadly, a pang of hurt shooting through him. “Be sure and get a picture for Ham. He’ll need one.”

Harry nodded, feeling his own heartache; rubbing his thumb at Eggsy’s jugular when he felt his pulse quicken a step. “We’ve given him quite the collection; as much as you photograph the little runt.”

Sighing, Eggsy rolled over to his stomach; folding his arms on Harry’s lap and putting his head down. “Rubs, Daddy.”

Harry snicked a laugh and moved his hand from Eggsy’s head to rub on his ass, smiling when Eggsy wiggled his hips under his hand. Harry’s eye rolled and he shook his head fondly, snaking his hand under the waistband of Eggsy’s frilly panties to rub on his bare ass.

“Better,” Eggsy mumbled as Harry’s other hand went to his head.

########

Harry spent the next few hours easing Eggsy down and soothing him. They spent a while in the hot tub together after Harry gave Eggsy another bath, intent on actually washing him thoroughly; washing Eggsy’s hair this time.

Before they knew it, their alarm screeched from the bedroom. They stayed awake all night together; completely forgetting they should probably sleep at some point. Harry left the hot tub long enough to turn off the alarm then joined Eggsy again, chuckling when he saw Eggsy had refilled their wine glasses.

“We’re keeping Daisy out for a couple days so we should let her sleep in,” Eggsy told him with a shrug, smiling innocently. “And the little ones won’t be up for a couple more hours.”

“We’ll have to try to get a couple hours sleep eventually.”

“After I take them down to Liam. I just really wanna cuddle more.”

Harry smiled, catching Eggsy’s cheek as he swayed; a little too drunk. “I think it’s time you stop drinking, sweet boy. You’re going to be hungover later, I’m positive.”

That just made Eggsy giggle and snort loud; and snorting just made him giggle harder. Harry stopped the jets in the tub and got out, dumping the wine in the water to let it go down the drain when he pulled the plug, wrapping a towel around his waist before reaching to get Eggsy out and dry him off. Eggsy continued to giggle and snort, helpless to stop in his drunken state, and Harry had to carry him to bed. Harry plopped Eggsy down, letting him bounce and continue to giggle as he flailed to still himself, then turned to put on comfortable clothes.

Eggsy sat up, slouched and bent over, grinning as his giggles died down to snickering; watching Harry take off the towel around his waist and letting out a broken wolf whistle as Harry’s nakedness came into view.

His antics prompted another laughing fit, making him lean a little too far to his right. He let out a yelp as he tumbled off the bed to the floor, landing ass up and folding like a cheap lawn chair. Harry shook his head, watching Eggsy through the vanity mirror, dressing before he went to help Eggsy; hauling him back up in bed.

“Are you going to behave and let me dress you?”

Eggsy flopped over and wiggled his ass at Harry, grinning mischievously. Harry huffed a fond laugh and popped an ass cheek, sobering Eggsy up a little bit.

“Wanna play?”

Eggsy nodded, straightening out his legs; reaching up to the headboard. Harry went to their toy closet and collected Eggsy’s leather cuffs, a couple paddles and Eggsy’s floggers.

“No blindfolds, Daddy,” Eggsy mumbled on his arm.

Harry nodded, bringing the supplies to the bed; getting the lube out of his nightstand just in case Eggsy wanted to play heavier. “Of course not, sweet boy.”

Eggsy grinned again and wiggled happily as Harry cuffed him to the headboard, feeling more grounded as Harry’s hands caressed on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy woke fuzzy and warm, tucked snug in Harry’s arms, a smile spreading when he felt Harry’s arms tightened around him. Harry had laid awake watching Eggsy sleeping so peacefully. He leaned and nuzzled on Eggsy’s temple, pecking his boy lightly; smiling at the happy little noise he got in response.

Eggsy stretched, pulling tighter to Harry for a moment before he relaxed with a sigh; his face pressed on Harry’s chest. Harry reached and squeezed Eggsy’s ass cheek, irritating his paddle and flogger marks; earning another happy noise.

“How do you feel now, sweet boy?” he whispered on Eggsy’s ear, keeping Eggsy’s head tucked under his chin.

Eggsy cooed softly, letting out a soft huff of a laugh; feeling fuzziness getting heavier with the sting from his marks, and pecked a kiss on Harry’s collarbone. “Better.”

That relieved Harry. He held Eggsy tighter, letting out a soft breath. He had been almost scared; Eggsy hadn’t experienced a drop so intense that lasted for days in a long time. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Eggsy hadn’t responded to his attempts.

“Gotta go back to working, don’t you?”

Harry nodded a little sadly. “But, not until tomorrow and I want you to come with me. I want to keep you closer until you’re completely through this one.”

Eggsy sighed, pouting again. “Then can we look through some ideas and stuff later?”

“Of course,” he smiled, rolling to his back and putting Eggsy over him; hands stroking down Eggsy’s muscled back slowly, fingers light as he caressed his boy’s strong body. “We can start now if you’d like. Flower woke some time ago and asked if she could spend the day helping Kate so we don’t have to worry about too much interruption until I go pick up the little ones.”

Eggsy sat up, straddling Harry; biting his lip when he felt Harry’s pants rub his marks; rubbing on Harry’s chest. “The one thing I absolutely want and won’t accept no is I do not want to hide my collar under a shirt collar. I’m proud of it and I won’t hide it on one of the happiest days I’ll ever have.”

“That can definitely be arranged; Timothy can make you a shirt without a traditional collar. It’ll rest low on your shoulders and you can have your collar on display.”

Eggsy reached up and rubbed on Harry’s collarbone thoughtfully; squeezing Harry’s shoulders a moment before rubbing down his chest, feeling the ever present locket Harry wouldn’t take off.

“What’s on your mind?”

Eggsy shook his head, sighing contentedly. 

“Just how you’ve helped me so much and gotten me through everything; you’ve given me a life I never knew I could have. You’ve helped me not be afraid of everything that would have had me running five years ago; I mean, I have kids now. I still don’t want biological kids ‘cause I want to end Mum’s bloodline on my side. But still, you’re with me and you just love me; for me. You’ve shown me a life I never knew could exist outside fairy tales.”

Harry chuckled, taking Eggsy’s hands; getting another little laugh as he kissed Eggsy’s knuckles, smiling at the blush that rosied his boy’s cheeks. “You’re so beautiful when you blush like that,” he sighed. “Let’s get you dressed and we’ll sit here together to look at ideas.”

He rolled Eggsy slowly to his back, leaning over and kissing on him for a minute before he got to his feet to find comfortable clothes for Eggsy. Eggsy laid a limp, happy, mass watching Harry rummage through their dresser. He chose a soft shirt and a pair of Eggsy’s ratty old basketball shorts, dressing his boy then getting back in bed beside him, taking out his laptop.

##########

A couple hours later they had flowers chosen and colors picked out. They couldn’t yet agree on music, Harry wanted a string band and Eggsy wanted a rock band, but they both knew it was still early and they could sit and discuss it more instead of bickering needlessly. Harry wanted to just let Eggsy have his way, but Eggsy was adamant that they would work together and come to an agreement or compromise; he didn’t want Harry to cave to him on their wedding.

They both agreed to let Kingsman kitchen staff handle the food; Harry would put in a note to not have anything that had strawberries in it, wanting Eggsy to not be restricted by his allergy on their special day. Of course to be fair he would take all the Knights’ allergies into consideration but his main focus was his boy.

Eggsy went to Kate’s office, smiling when he heard Daisy giggling loud about something. He stepped in and saw Daisy in a chair beside Kate, and Kate putting a bit of make-up on Daisy, showing her how to do everything properly.

They both loved having an older sister, and Kate was one of the best.

“Hey now, what’s all this?” he asked as he stepped up.

The girls turned, Eggsy quickly had to steel his expression and choke back a laugh when he saw Kate had let Daisy put basically clown make-up on her. He wanted to go to his knees cackling but he didn’t want to make Daisy feel bad about her first attempt.

“We’re just playing; nobody’s going anywhere so it’s slow and boring watching everyone.”

“Do we look pretty?” Daisy asked, grinning up at him.

“Gorgeous, both of you,” he told her, leaning down and kissing her head.

Daisy’s smile grew. “Can I get my own make-up?”

“I’ll have to discuss it with Daddy but I’m sure he’ll be alright with it, too. You’re getting old enough.”

Daisy stood and put Eggsy down in the chair before climbing up to sit in his lap; leaning to snuggle with him and watch Kate’s massive wall of monitors. Kate turned her attention back to the wall, scanning for signs that she was needed somewhere. Eggsy sighed in Daisy’s hair, kissing her head.

Kate reached and took his hand, giving him a smile. “Feeling better?”

He nodded slightly. “I actually need to talk to you about something really important. Like so important it’s life changing.”

That quickly got her attention. She turned, brow quirked curious, hoping her instant worry wasn’t obvious on her face. Every instinct of a protective big sister screamed at her, setting off internal alarms loud.

“Me’n Harry are gonna get married; for real.”

The worry and dread quickly ran out and Kate almost slumped relieved; sighing softly and her smile returning. “That’s amazing, little brother. Have you started planning already?”

“Little bit,” he nodded, rubbing her hand; a little nervous. “But, I was wondering if you’d like to stand up there with me; be a maid of honor. You and Flower both. I want everyone special to me up there with me.”

Tears stung at Kate’s eyes. “You really want me involved?”

“Yeah,” he replied, smiling just slightly. “You’re my sister and I love you; of course I want you up there beside me.”

Daisy looked up from Kate’s little light up mirror. “I wanna be with Daddy. Can I?”

“Yeah, of course,” Eggsy hugged her again, pecking her forehead. “Daddy would be so happy to have you.”

Kate took a moment to dab at her eyes with a tissue, smearing a bit of the wild make-up, sniffling softly. “Jesus, Eggs. Nothing would make me happier than being up there with you. I’ll help with any planning you two need, too. I have people you can call.”

“Yes please,” Eggsy huffed quietly, relieved to have any help he could get. “We can’t even agree on the music. Come upstairs if you’re not too busy and gods, please keep us from bickering. I really don’t want Harry to just give me my way; I want us to be fair and agree. He’s struggling with that ‘cause he wants to make sure I’m happy.”

Kate shut down her work space and stood with them, smiling at Daisy piggyback on Eggsy. She knew she should have at least cleaned up the wild make-up job Daisy gave her, but she didn’t care much about the stares she would get. She was bonding with siblings she always wanted, she would let others stare and whisper; wearing her clown make-up proud.

Eggsy led the way, happy to spend time with his family and plan for the rest of his life with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

“Snails?” Eggsy asked, looking at menu options with Harry; laid out on his stomach, head at the foot of their bed and feet tucked under his pillow. “Why?”

Harry shrugged, busy on his laptop with a bit of busy work and wedding preparations. “For the snobs in attendance. Going to be plenty of old, rich stuck-ups.”

Eggsy smiled, rolling to his back with the menu still in his hand; pen in the other to mark options he would like. “Bet they’re gonna be all judgmental and shit.”

“As if you’ve ever cared about that,” Harry smiled at him, reaching and rubbing on Eggsy’s knee.

“Yeah, well.”

He sat up and moved to sit leaned against Harry, putting the laptop tray over his lap and wrapping Harry’s arms around him. Eggsy let out a sigh, curling up, scrolling through the pages of decoration options.

Their chosen colors were a pale orange and cream white, which Eggsy had suggested as a tease but Harry liked the idea of untraditional. It certainly fit their relationship.

Harry took over the mouse for a moment, seeing a notification pop up; covering Eggsy’s eyes with his free hand, not wanting him to see which rings Harry chose until their wedding day. Eggsy huffed a laugh but didn’t protest knowing it was important to Harry that he not see the rings yet. He didn’t mind this one time surprise.

The rings were tungsten black and rose gold bands with a small emerald and the Kingsman symbol engraved along with an H in Eggsy’s ring and an E in his.

He approved the design and sizes and sent the email back to the tech department. Of course the rings would be useful to them, everything they wore was useful in a fight, Harry tasked them to design and make everything.

Eggsy grinned when Harry moved his hand, leaning up and kissing Harry’s chin. “So are you gonna eat those nasty old snails too?”

“Not likely,” he snorted, pecking absently on Eggsy’s head. “But, I would like you to at least nibble on a bit of caviar; show those old shits you can fit in with everyone.”

He cringed before he could stop the reaction, snorting like he smelled something foul, and shook his head. “Do rich old arseholes ever eat regular food? Heard caviar tastes like eating a bunch of metal and squishy balls.”

Harry just smiled and scrolled the screen to a page of cake options, making Eggsy chuckle.

“Alright, I’ll try. Can’t promise I’ll like it but if it’s even just a little important to you, I’ll do it.”

“Good boy,” he praised, snicking a soft laugh when Eggsy squirmed giddy. “We’ll have the kitchen send up a little bit to sample later.”

Eggsy smiled and snuggled close, letting Harry do his busy work while he went over the menu.

#######

Later in the afternoon Harry brought in a tray of caviar samples and other finger foods the kitchen was proposing that the head chef wanted them to try and choose which ones they wanted. Eggsy moved to sit on the side of the bed as Harry set up with the tray.

He picked up a cucumber sandwich and sniffed it before taking a careful nibble, smelling the spiciness but not thinking about it being hot. He immediately choked on the too much sriracha sauce, coughing rough.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, reaching for his drink on the nightstand. Harry popped his back helping him get his breath back, frowning worried. “Wow,” Eggsy grunted when the sting faded back. He shook his head again and sniffled, wiping his nose on a tissue.

Harry picked up the sandwich and sniffed it, cringing away from the intense spicy scent. “Christ, who did that?” he muttered, checking the other cucumber sandwiches; finding all of them smelled too intense with spice. He took the tray and put it over on the windowsill, cringing.

“You alright?”

Eggsy nodded, taking another drink; huffing. “I like spicy but fuck me, don’t drench food in it.”

Harry sat down beside him, reaching for a little egg sandwich; offering Eggsy a bite after inspecting it for too much spice. Eggsy grinned and took a bite, snuggled under Harry’s arm.

They stayed snuggled together to sample everything, marking which items they both could decide on; Harry again had to promise he wouldn’t just let Eggsy have his own way with choosing. But soon it was time to sample the caviar.

Harry offered Eggsy a cracker with a small amount first, smiling when Eggsy sniffed it and gave it a careful prod with his tongue before nibbling. He couldn’t hold back a smile as he watched a few quick expressions cross Eggsy’s face.

First was bitter, the metallic taste a little off putting, then a texture cringe and surprise at the squish, and finally curiosity; Eggsy’s head tilted slightly and his brow raised a little bit.

Harry popped a full cracker in his mouth to test the taste. It would be better if the caviar was a little more chilled but he didn’t taste anything off putting to his palette. 

“Not all bad,” Eggsy told him, surprised that he liked fish eggs. Harry gave him a curious look, searching for any sign that Eggsy was giving in to him at all. “Honestly. It’s kinda weird being room temp, any time I’ve seen it on tv and shit it’s been kept over ice so I’m sure that had something to do with how metally it tastes, yeah?”

That made Harry smile; Eggsy had obviously done some research on high bau tastes. “Possibly,” he replied, scooping up a different caviar. “Now this one is a touch spicy but I’ve already tasted and it’s not intense. It’s oil and that red sauce, fake caviar but snobs don’t pay attention.”

Eggsy nodded and took a small bite. “That would be great on sushi I bet.”

Harry chuckled, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Should we request sushi then? I know you like it.”

“Do you?” he asked with a grin. Harry nodded, picking up the menu to make a few notes. “If they can make a good spider roll, it has those soft shell crabs not actual spiders, that would be awesome. It’s really good.”

“Eel rolls are great, too. Especially with a little avocado. Bit of shrimp and tuna, too. Really all of it is good; we should have a lot of options for sushi.”

Eggsy grinned wide. “You know, if we have a lot of finger foods we won’t have to have a huge meal and all that. More time for dancing and fun.”

Harry stiffened when a thought came to him. “Shit, do you know how to do all the waltz and fancy dances?”

He snorted and shook his head, huffing. “No, but I’ll learn. I know it’s tradition for us to do that slow dance stuff.”

“We’ll both have lessons so we can have something we both know. I mean, of course I know how, but it’ll be fun to be with you while you’re learning.”

Eggsy smiled and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s neck. Harry hugged him close, sighing contentedly, smiling just a little bit.

They weren’t yet nervous about their wedding, still in the excitement phase, and they were both confident they could agree on things and not bicker needlessly. So far they hadn’t argued seriously, Eggsy had only jokingly said they should have animal shaped grooms cakes, and Harry had been almost offended by the suggestion; ready to sneer until he saw Eggsy holding back a grin.

The reaction just made Eggsy a little more serious about the suggestion and he did try; but Harry was not going to have food that looked like roadkill at their wedding. He wasn’t going to budge on his view; it was too tacky for a wedding.

Eggsy had let it drop easy, but he couldn’t help being just a little curious about it. He would have to look at animal cakes if he got a moment to himself and sate his curiosity.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming into the gym, Eggsy saw Harry at the sparring mats with a dance instructor; both chatting as they stretched. He almost stumbled over his feet when he saw Harry lift a leg up on a rail and stretch toward his toes, Harry’s ass catching his attention in the dancer’s tights. Eggsy felt ridiculous in the clothes Harry put out for him to wear, and he absolutely did not want to be seen wearing fucking ballet slippers; but he would do it for Harry and their wedding.

And, it was always good to have a dance lesson or two in life generally; knowing how to move definitely would help him in the field, if they ever could get back to helping save the world again.

Harry straightened, smiling when the instructor lifted her foot into his held out hand; steadying her to help her stretch; and noticed Eggsy coming up. His smile brightened but his gaze turned almost predatory seeing Eggsy in his tights. He purposely neglected to set out a dancer’s belt for Eggsy to wear and now his dick was nearly visible in the right light at the right angle.

“So, where do you want me?” Eggsy asked, taking his towel off his shoulders and putting it over the rail. He didn’t realize the rail wasn’t secured and it immediately fell apart under his weight, bringing him down with it loudly.

Harry chuckled, smile turning fond, and shook his head as Eggsy managed to sit up. He cherished the sometimes clumsy oaf that is his boy. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy grunted and got back up to his feet, blushing and grinning. “I meant to do that.”

“Sure you did,” Harry grinned, helping put the rail back together. “Now, come on and stretch. We’ll start easy but it’ll be tiring.”

After stretching and loosening up, Harry and Eggsy worked with their instructor. Eggsy learned a few different dances easily, as always impressing Harry with his ease of trying something new and succeeding. Eggsy was a fast learner.

“Alright, let’s try some basic ballet; it’s always good to learn.”

Eggsy cringed. “Seriously?”

“Yep,” she replied smiling almost too cheerfully. “Plenty of men do ballet.”

Eggsy almost protested, but then Harry got into position beside their instructor and they did a few easy moves together. He snorted surprised, hands on his hips, a little grin pulling at his mouth.

“Why have I never expected you’d know ballet, Harry?”

“Lessons twice a week from the time I started primary school till I went away to university,” he replied as he moved. He wasn’t even breathless and barely sweating.

Eggsy shrugged and stepped up again. It couldn’t be too different from gymnastics and he would get more time dancing with Harry.

########

A few hours later their first lesson ended. They changed in the locker room, Harry wouldn’t let someone who would laugh maliciously see Eggsy in tights, and returned to the main housing. They heard a shrill giggle and the clatter of an office chair just a few seconds before Daisy zipped past them in Kate’s chair.

They had been playing and Kate pushed the chair a little too hard, sending Daisy farther than she intended. Kate came after her, being careful not to slip on the slick floor in her pantyhose, skidding to a stop before she collided with Harry and Eggsy.

“Sorry,” she laughed a little breathless.

A loud noise came from farther down the hall followed by Daisy grunting. Eggsy took off immediately, recognizing the noise as the chair tumbling down a short flight of stairs leading to the Kingsman wine cellar.

“I’m OK!” Daisy called out, getting back to her feet; she jumped from the chair when she saw the stairs knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop the chair in time.

Harry and Kate followed after Eggsy, catching up to him as he found Daisy; both huffing relieved that she was unhurt.

“I bailed out, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kate asked, crouching to check her over; feeling guilty for losing control of the chair.

Daisy nodded, batting at Eggsy when he fussed over her. “Geez you old biddy, quitit. I said I’m not hurt.”

Harry brought the chair back up, sighing and checking her over as well; smiling when she huffed up at him. “Just be more careful when you’re playing. The floors just got waxed this morning.”

Daisy got back up in the chair, grinning at them. Kate took the chair and pushed it back toward where they were playing. Harry checked the stairs for damage, only seeing a few little scratches that weren’t hurting anything and wasn’t an immediate need to be repaired.

Eggsy pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing a message from the wedding planner Harry hired just last week. “Shit, Gretchen needs us to come meet her to see the venue. Face masks required.”

“Let Liam know we’re going to be a little late getting the runts,” Harry sighed, leading Eggsy off to get a cab to leave.

Eggsy followed, texting Liam, going to the underground garage. “Want me to see if Kate will pick them up if we’re gonna be longer than anticipated?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, looking around when they got to their usual cab. “I forgot my laptop; get in and wait for me, I’ll page Terry.”

Eggsy nodded, climbing in the back seat. He sat slouching tiredly, watching Kingsman staff going about their business. He sighed quietly, thinking about his future with Harry and their upcoming wedding.

He never expected he would want to ever get married, but now here he was engaged to someone he cherished. He shared a few kids with the love of his life and had complete happiness now. He had the life his mother wanted to keep him away from.

A small part of him grieved for Michelle, but for the most part he was relieved she was gone. He and Daisy were safe and loved now. He had a job that paid almost too well. He had everything he wanted growing up that he couldn’t get from Michelle after Dean invaded their lives.

The driver door opening knocked Eggsy out of his head, making him sit up straight again. He sighed when he saw Terry settling behind the wheel. Harry joined them soon after and Terry drove through the garage to leave.

“You look upset, what’s wrong?”

Harry shook his head, putting his laptop on the floorboard; leaning it carefully so it wouldn’t get damaged. “I’m fine, just got a message from the florists. The orange we want isn’t available.”

“Then why don’t we do just cream color flowers?” Eggsy shrugged. “We have plenty of orange in the decorations and our clothes.”

“You’re sure you won’t miss it?”

Eggsy leaned over and kissed him, smiling. “The flowers aren’t as important as the fact that we’re getting married. As long as you’re there, everything else doesn’t matter much.”

Harry smiled, tucking Eggsy in close. “You’ll need to be there as well, sweet boy. I’d look quite ridiculous standing up there all by myself.”

Eggsy snickered, kissing Harry again; nuzzling on his scruff. Harry held him tight, sending a message to the florists telling them to just go with the cream white flowers glad that a snag in their plans hadn’t upset Eggsy at all. He didn’t suspect Eggsy would be a Groomzilla, but they both wanted their wedding to be perfect.

Harry sighed, tightening his hold on his precious boy; happy and excited for their future together.

Pulling up to the venue, Eggsy was again struck a little dumb by the beauty of the old mansion. It looked like it came out of one of the old Victorian stories Harry secretly loved. Eggsy followed Harry out of the cab, staring up at the mansion with a wide grin.

“Gods I wish we could live here,” he sighed as they started inside. “Have our own home away from everyone; kids have a tutor and hire Liam as a live-in nanny for us since everyone shits on him regularly. Give Kate her own room for whenever she wanted.”

Harry just smiled as their wedding planner and a man Eggsy hadn’t met came up; taking something out of his breast pocket and giving it to him. Eggsy saw it was a check; a personal check from Harry’s personal bank account. It wasn’t totally unusual, they weren’t using Kingsman funds for their wedding, but he was more curious when the man gave Harry a set of keys.

“Everything is in order and all the sentimental belongings picked up; the rest is yours to do what you will.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry told him, shaking his hand then smiled at Eggsy and gave him a key. “Put it on your keyring now so you don’t lose it.”

“You did not buy this house.” Eggsy huffed shocked, his eyes wide. Harry smiled, hooking Eggsy’s arm and leading him after their planner. Eggsy followed, still confused but unable to keep the smile off his face.

Packing up and moving again would be stressful while planning a wedding, but he knew they could manage. And, having a home away from headquarters again meant they would have almost total privacy once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know it's kinda lackluster but remember, I've only been to five weddings in my whole 35 years lol. I tried though.

The next month was filled with more wedding preparations and more dance lessons. Eggsy was surprised that he enjoyed learning dance with Harry, but he would enjoy anything if Harry was doing it with him. He impressed their instructor with the ease and speed he learned, he even picked up the ballet easily but he still wasn’t a huge fan of it.

Harry came into their room pushing another tray of food options the head chef wanted them to sample and choose from, smiling when he came in and saw his loves all piled in the floor, Hambone at Jason’s side as always, all looking into a cardboard box.

The loud squeaking noises caught Harry’s attention; he stepped up, expecting to find kittens in the box, and was surprised to see nearly newborn foxes.

Eggsy looked up when he realized Harry had come in, putting on a smile. “I know. But, Daisy was out walking and found the mum in a snap trap. Poor bubs were trying to nurse off her so Daisy brought them in her shirt. I’ve looked online and if we call a shelter or anything they’ll just euthanize them. Hambone’s already taken over, she’s even nursed them once.”

Harry sat down on the bedside, taking a fox pup when Eggsy offered one to him; looking it over carefully. Hambone stepped to him, nosing at his hands; obviously concerned about the pup he held.

“We can keep them until they’re old enough to be weaned, but we should find a wildlife rescue that would be willing to take them.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yep, took carea that and already contacted them. They said the same thing.”

That made Harry smile. “There you go proving you’re responsible again.”

Eggsy blushed, flicking his nose, and chuckled. “So, what’s all that?”

Harry looked over at the tray and gave the fox pup to Eggsy to put it back in with the litter. “More food choices. Come along.”

Eggsy stood with Annabeth, putting the box up on their bed letting Hambone jump up to watch the pups, and took Jason’s hand as they followed Harry to the kitchen. Harry helped Jason up into his booster seat while Eggsy put Annabeth in the highchair.

Everyone gathered at the table to test the food; Eggsy called for Kate to join them when he saw the amount they had to choose from; almost overwhelmed. Harry gave him a smile, sensing his tension, and reached to take his hand; calming him a little bit.

“I know, but I still really hate choosing. It’s always so hard.”

“You’ve been doing amazing in what you have chosen and we don’t have to do all of this alone, as you well know and take advantage of having help whenever you need it.”

Eggsy nodded, sighing softly, taking a little piece of cake and putting it on Annabeth’s tray to keep her occupied. Harry gave him a little plate with a few food pieces after putting a bit in front of Jason and giving Daisy a plate as well; they both wanted her involved in everything she could knowing it would make her happy.

After a little bit Kate came in; Eggsy smiled when he heard her fussing on the fox pups for a minute before coming to the kitchen. As she sat down, Harry passed her a plate; giving her a smile.

######

Finally after months of preparations, and a little bit of blood, sweat, and a couple tears, Harry and Eggsy settled their final plans for their wedding. 

Nearly all of Kingsman united for the nuptials, gathering at the now repaired and ready mansion. The backyard was decorated with cream colored roses, carnations, and daisies; a pastel orange aisle runner guided the way from the back porch to the podium and one around from the little tent dressing rooms where Eggsy and Harry were waiting with their side of the wedding party.

The chairs all had a pastel orange drape and a cream ribbon with a big cream, fake daisy holding the ribbon. 

Eggsy looked at himself in the mirror, tugging on the orange waistcoat and fixing his tie again nervously; buttoning and unbuttoning his cream jacket unable to decide which he wanted to go with. He knew Harry would choose buttoned, but that was his preference. He didn’t want to look like a slob next to Harry, but he couldn’t make a decision.

“Kate,” he huffed, whining as he turned away from the mirror.

“Oh, you big baby,” Kate sighed, straightening his worry rumpled lapels and smoothing his jacket yet again. “I told you, you look fine with it open or just the one button.” She buttoned the middle button again. “Now, leave it alone you menace.”

She went to the mirror to look at her dress, a slightly darker than pastel orange strapless satin dress with a thigh slit that was fitted to her. She fixed up a loose curl on top of her head and turned, smiling at Eggsy.

She huffed when she saw him fidgeting with the corsage pinned to his lapel and batted his hand away to fix it straight. “You need a drink, you’re going to fidget and wear a hole in something.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Harry said absolutely no drinks for the wedding party before the ceremony.”

“Then shouldn’t Liam and Don put the flask away?”

The shocked noise that escaped Eggsy was almost comical. He turned, letting out an indignant squeal. “Oi you two, put it away!”

The other groomsmen snickered at the outburst but Don was at least decent enough to look chastised as he put the flask back in his breast pocket. Liam was trying not to laugh.

On Eggsy’s side he had Kate, Liam, Don, and four other Knights; taking only five Knights since he had Liam and Kate as well. Harry had the remaining six and Daisy on his side.

In Harry’s tent everyone was ready, now just waiting for time to step out in front of the guests. Harry sat in an armchair with Jason on his knee, trying to keep him from taking the little plastic rings off the pillow he was to hold. Daisy sat in a chair beside him sipping on water and trying not to make a mess of her cream white dress. 

Pamela was in the tent with them but she would go sit with the guests with Annabeth right before the ceremony started.

“So Eggsy’s gonna be my dad now, too?” Daisy asked.

“If you’d like to call him that,” Harry replied, smiling as he took her hand.

“Is he gonna adopt me like you did?”

“Would you like him to?”

Daisy nodded, putting her cup on a little table; fidgeting with Harry’s fingers. “Everyone else has two parents; I only have you now. I wanna have two.”

“I’ll tell him tonight. He’ll be so happy.”

He looked up when their wedding planner came in and announced it was time to start. Harry stood, putting Jason to his feet and taking his hand to guide him. “Now remember when the lady is speaking you have to be quiet and stand still. Be good and we’ll all have lots of fun after, alright?”

Jason nodded. “Right, Dada. I be good!”

Harry smiled and led the way out to the podium, feeling a clench of happiness and adrenaline in his chest when he saw his precious boy leading his own line out of the other tent toward the podium. His smile grew instantly. Eggsy grinned over at him, blushing and flicking his nose as he took his place; settling as fuzziness spread as he took Harry’s hands.

“Beautiful,” Harry sighed softly, shaking his head.

###########

After a quick ceremony, the reception started with a literal bang. It was a Kingman custom to have cannon fire signaling the union of a Knight. 

When the five fire salute ended, everyone cleared the chairs to make room for everyone to mingle about and have room on the dance floor. Eggsy didn’t care about dancing or the food at the moment, he and Harry found a dark spot to steal a few minutes together before they faced the crowd again.

Harry held Eggsy close, swaying him slowly in time with the soft music playing as everyone settled with food and drinks.

“We finally did it,” he said quietly, nuzzling Eggsy’s temple. “All this hard work and everything is perfect. You’re perfect, as always.”

Eggsy grinned, pressing his face into Harry’s shoulder. He felt completely at peace after taking such a huge leap in his life. “Not as perfect as you.”

Harry reached and held Eggsy’s face in his hands, giving him another gentle kiss; smiling when Eggsy giggled against his lips. “Come along, let’s show them all those Gene Kelly moves you worked so hard to learn.”

After a few more kisses Harry managed to coax Eggsy out of the shadows and back to their friends and family; making him laugh as he twirled Eggsy toward the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday after my appt but I had to give six vials of blood and passed out hard after I got home and ate lol.

Harry took Eggsy back to Italy, to the little chateau he bought before Scotland, for their honeymoon. Neither wanted an extravagant trip, they just wanted to spend their time together. Harry wanted to bring along a couple kitchen staff, but Eggsy wanted to do the cooking himself more. So, Harry left their staff at home and had enough groceries set to be delivered and put away in the kitchen for their arrival.

Eggsy followed Harry from the taxi, shouldering his messenger bag and pulling one of their large suitcases. Harry paid the cab fare before leading the way up the front walk to the door. Eggsy smiled and immediately started taking off his clothes in the front parlor, grinning over his shoulder at Harry when he heard him let out a quiet little huff of a laugh, revealing gold lace panties and giving Harry a clear view of his ass as he bent for his discarded clothes and started upstairs to empty the suitcase and put everything away.

Harry followed with the suitcase full of their toys and other pleasantries, seeing that Eggsy had placed his messenger bag on the bed and turned to his task. He wondered what was in the bag that Eggsy seemed so protective of in the past few months; it seemed the bag rarely left Eggsy’s sight and any time he left without Harry, he made sure he had it.

He wasn’t going to start their marriage off by snooping though, no matter how desperately his curiosity begged. He would just try to sneak a glance or two by chance.

“So, what do you want me to wear for you?” Eggsy asked, folding down on the bed on his stomach, waggling his lace covered ass.

Harry smiled, giving Eggsy an open handed pop; getting a giggle from his boy, always loving the way Eggsy’s ass jiggled from his hand. 

“Didn’t you just put those on while we were on the jet?” he asked, caressing the lace. He squinted for a closer look, bending down slightly, the odd pattern catching his eye.

Eggsy wore gold panties with little trophies in the lace webbing.

He laughed, shaking his head fondly, making Eggsy laugh quietly. “That is amazingly tacky, keep those on.”

He turned to put their toys away in an empty drawer then stripped down to his boxer briefs and laid down beside Eggsy, chuckling as Eggsy rolled to his side and cuddled up to him, holding his boy close.

“I still can’t believe we actually got fuckin’ married. I dunno how you managed to get me here, but I’ve never been happier.” he reached up and rubbed on Harry’s scruff. “Still don’t want kids of my own though. Gonna do my part to end the line.”

Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re already the best father to our bubs, and Daisy told me she wants you to adopt her and be her father as well. You’re amazing all around.”

Eggsy chuckled, squirming with the praise, pressing his face on Harry’s shoulder bashfully as he blushed. Harry smiled, leaning and nuzzling him. “My amazing, perfect, beautiful husband.”

“I’m not perfect,” Eggsy snickered. “Not even in the same universe as perfect.”

He squirmed when Harry’s hand snaked down into the back of his panties and squeezed his ass; sighing, his eyes closing, as Harry kneaded on him. A little smile came back to his face when Harry sighed into his hair and rubbed him with his scruffy chin.

“Would you wear your new pretty lace out by the pool with me?”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, pulling back to look up at Harry. “If you put on a Speedo.”

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head as he rolled to get up and find the little swimwear. Eggsy sat up, grabbing his messenger bag and tucking it up under the bed after making sure the precious item inside was safe.

He wanted to surprise Harry with a gift, he just had to wait for the perfect moment to give it to him.

When Harry was ready they left the bedroom and went downstairs together. Eggsy paused in the kitchen to make a few snacks and drinks while Harry continued outside to set up their lounge chairs and open the large parasol. Eggsy smiled when he came outside with the tray, adding a little swivel to his hips seeing Harry doing a round around the pool deck to check everything.

“Come on, Daddy. Let’s be lazy in the sun.”

“Just a moment,” Harry replied, bending to check a chlorine filter before coming over to sit; smiling when he saw cold margaritas and the blender pitcher keeping cool in the shade under the table. He lounged back, reaching for the glass closest to him and a cracker with cheese and a grape.

He took a sip of margarita after biting on the cracker, giving an appreciative groan. He knew it was Eggsy’s second time making margaritas and he hadn’t yet perfected it by his own standards, but Harry enjoyed everything his boy made.

Eggsy couldn’t hold back a giddy squirm as Harry settled. “Better than last time?”

Harry nodded, reaching for Eggsy’s hand; unable to resist rubbing the ring on Eggsy’s finger. “It really is. I could drink it all day and not even notice I’m drunk until I fell over.”

He lifted Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissed his ring, earning a happy snickered; blushing again. Eggsy sighed softly and laid his head back, closing his eyes, smiling.

#######

Eggsy stepped down into a gondola after Harry for a private ride around Venice, setting down a picnic basket full of food and taking the wine bucket as he sat down beside Harry; opening the bottle and pouring two glasses as the gondolier pushed away from the deck and startled slowly.

“So, what would you like first?”

Harry smiled, reaching up and raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, twirling a lock around his finger lightly. “You.”

He snickered, shaking his head, and opened the basket; giggling and squirming ticklish when Harry leaned over and nipped on his neck, his scruff scritching lightly.

“I’m not on the menu yet, Daddy.”

“Oh just spoil my fun then,” Harry feigned a pout, fighting a grin, nuzzling and kissing along Eggsy’s ear; shameless in his affections for his boy. He couldn’t see the few other gondolas with people going about business anyways.

Eggsy smiled and fed Harry an orange slice and a kiss, snickering at their citrusy kiss. Harry sighed slowly, peppering Eggsy with little kitten kisses. Eggsy couldn’t help nuzzling and rubbing on Harry’s scruff, letting out a little pleased noise as he gave Harry a bite of fresh cherry tart.

“You are amazing in the kitchen, my sweet boy. Better than our head chef.”

“Well, you let me basically experiment all I want so I have a lot of fun. They say when you love your craft, it’s obvious in your food. I want everything I make to reflect how much I love cooking for everyone I love most.”

Harry smiled, scritching on Eggsy’s head again; chuckling when Eggsy laughed and leaned into his touch. “When we retire, I want to buy you a restaurant where you can be head chef and dazzle and amaze the world with your food.”

Eggsy sighed a little sadly but put on a smile. They spent most of the night before discussing Harry retiring. He was getting up in age and he felt pulled more toward their family. He wanted to nominate Eggsy to take up as Arthur as well. Eggsy didn’t want to continue at Kingsman without Harry though. Harry was trying to convince him to stay on a while longer before he retired.

“Just stay on until Anna starts school, you’ve built up quite a nest egg so you’ll be set for life. I just don’t trust anyone but you to take up in my place right now.”

“It’s gonna suck leaving you home every day. Even if we just have the big house for after we both retire. I hate thinking of you upstairs all bored without me while I’m saving the rest of the world. I mean, can’t Gareth or Ector take over? They’ve been there longer than me. I really don’t want to leave all of you.”

Harry let out a slow breath, holding Eggsy tight and kissing him after taking another bite of fruit and chocolates. “Will you try it for at least six months before you walk away from it?”

Eggsy didn’t want to agree, he didn’t want to be so far away from Harry, but he sighed slowly; nuzzling on Harry’s chin; and nodded slightly, pecking a soft kiss on Harry’s throat.

“Alright,” he replied softly. “It’s gonna suck but I’ll do anything for you really. You know that.”

“Thank you, my precious boy,” Harry told him, giving him a chocolate dipped blueberry.

Eggsy just smiled and chose not to voice his doubts that he would bring honor to the mantle of Arthur like Harry had done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. I'm just exhausted today lol.

Harry woke with the scent of breakfast cooking; the scent of bacon frying and the sound of the sizzle carrying upstairs to the bedroom lured Harry out of bed. He stopped at the bathroom then put on his robe and made his way downstairs, through the lounge; plucking a dead leaf out of a potted plant as he turned the corner to the kitchen.

Eggsy stood at the fifteen burner stove, dancing and singing happily while he cooked; flicking a pancake out of the skillet, flipping it and then catching it.

“Yes!” he grunted, putting the skillet back on the burner. “Finally you fucking batter. Do shit right for once.”

He turned to get into the huge walk-in for fresh juice, grinning at Harry. “About time you woke up. Hoped if you smelled bacon and sausages you’d get outta bed.”

Harry smiled, tugging Eggsy in for a kiss then let him continue to the walk-in; stepping up to the stove to check the pancake. Eggsy came back, moving the pancake to a stack on a plate, and shooed Harry off to the table with the juice. Harry smiled and poured two glasses.

“I want to take you to the Louvre today,”

Eggsy nodded, putting the cooked sausages and bacon on a paper towel covered plate then cracking a couple eggs before turning back to the pancakes. “So, you’re still no on going to the beaches?”

Harry smiled. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt, but I know it’s just you wanting to be naked in public. Again.”

Eggsy couldn’t argue with that. He just smiled innocently and brought over the serving plates, sitting down after putting food on Harry’s plate and working on his own. Harry was more than capable of putting food on his own plate but let Eggsy, knowing that serving made him happy.

While they ate they discussed their plans for the rest of the week. Harry did have to check in with Kate at some point and make sure everything was running smooth without him and they both wanted to talk to the kids. They knew Liam would take care of the three, and he would get Kate or Pamela to help him if a problem came up.

#######

Later in the afternoon Harry led Eggsy around the Louvre telling him about various works, the history behind some pieces that he hadn’t learned in school. Eggsy didn’t care too much about the histories and little tidbits, but he listened anyway, enjoying spending time that was just him and Harry together.

Harry kept Eggsy tucked to his side, arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, easily ignoring the odd looks from a few of the other patrons. Eggsy didn’t notice anyone, too focused on Harry’s touch and his soothing voice as he spoke quietly.

The outing lasted longer than Eggsy expected, Harry wanted to show him everything; one of his passions was art and hearing the wonderment in his tone as he spoke, it was worth Eggsy’s aching feet and mild boredom. He felt good about Harry having a chance to share something he truly enjoyed without having to worry about Eggsy being negative and demanding they leave.

Eggsy would never behave that way about anything, but still. Sharing something so special with the one you love and cherish most, Eggsy would listen for days.

When they stepped outside and Harry noticed the now dark night sky, he felt a little guilty for staying in the museum for so long. “Oh I didn’t realize it’s gotten so late. I didn’t mean to keep you in all day.”

Eggsy smiled and shook his head, stopping Harry and hugging his arms around his shoulders; giving him a kiss. “Hey, none of that. We just spent all day together doing something you’re so passionate about and I got to be held the whole time. Never apologize for that.”

“Well, you wanted to go to the beach.”

“Which we can do tomorrow if you don’t already have something else special planned; and no just saying we’ll skip your thing. I’m really happy just being with you no matter where we are.”

Harry shrugged. “Well, there is a restaurant I was told about, but it’s more of a dinner place so we can do that either tonight or tomorrow after the beach.”

Eggsy leaned up and nuzzled on Harry’s chin, smiling. “How about tonight since I haven’t set anything out to thaw for dinner. And then later, you can have a special snack.

“That might be worth skipping dinner, but what I’ve heard the place is a must.”

With the rest of their night decided, Harry led Eggsy to their rental car, taking Eggsy’s hand as Eggsy drove; giving him directions to find the restaurant.

When they arrived Eggsy couldn’t help smiling. He was getting better at reading foreign languages and he spoke more than a few nearly fluently now, but he still wanted Harry to order for him; feeling the need to be taken care of. Harry needed it as well and he appreciated that Eggsy let him so often.

He wanted Eggsy to try an array of different foods and he knew Eggsy would for him without too much hesitation and he wouldn’t say he liked something just to please Harry; he would be honest.

Harry took Eggsy’s hand across the table, looking over the menu, thumb rubbing over Eggsy’s ring again. He found a meal he knew Eggsy would like then chose his own and set the menus aside as their drinks were brought to the table.

“I dunno about you but I’m really having a great time. I love it here.”

“It’s certainly more enjoyable now that we have time to explore the city and not have to stress on finding a new place for headquarters.”

Eggsy grinned, rubbing playfully on Harry’s ankle; getting a fond smile from him. “Wanna mess around tonight?”

“Definitely. I would enjoy that.”

##########

After dinner Harry wanted to treat Eggsy to a movie, wanting to make his anticipation and arousal higher. They picked out a few boxes of candy, popcorn, and soda at the concession stand after finally picking a movie to watch.

Having a little while to wait until they could go into the theater, they found a bench to sit and wait, nibbling on their popcorn.

“I would like to give you a bath tonight, since we won’t have interruptions we don’t need to rush straight into bed. A full bath, scrubbing every inch of you.”

Eggsy smiled. “You really like that, don’t you?” Harry nodded, reaching up and grabbing a gentle handful of Eggsy’s hair and tugging; making him chuckle and lean into his hand. “Kinky Daddy.”

“Indeed.” Harry replied, taking a quick kiss; nuzzling on Eggsy a moment. Eggsy let out a soft sigh, smile growing, and nuzzled Harry’s scruff.

“Good, because I like letting you. You make me feel so special.”

Harry tugged Eggsy close and held him tight, returning a polite smile from a passing usher with a push sweeper; scritching on Eggsy’s head gently, watching the other patrons waiting for the various movies playing.

When their movie was called for seating, Eggsy followed Harry and they found comfortable seats near the back where they would see the screen and be a little more hidden in the dark; settling to sit with their snacks and drinks to enjoy their date night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted yesterday. but I accidentally deleted everything (again) and had to start over.

After the movie and returning home, Harry bathed Eggsy then sent him off to get ready for him while he showered. Eggsy looked through his drawer of lingerie, sighing softly as he caressed a few pieces thoughtfully trying to decide which one he wanted to put on. He chose a pair of new, crotchless, panties and a sheer black cami top then lounged back in bed to wait; legs bent up and spread wide so Harry’s eye would fall on the little bit of lace and his exposed dick.

While he waited he scrolled through his phone, smiling at the picture from Liam of Annabeth and Jason sleeping peacefully.

Harry came in a little while later, hearing Eggsy playing a game. He gave Eggsy a quick glance, smiling when he saw his boy in one of his favorite camis; it had little black hearts in the lace and it fit snugly but not too tight Harry couldn’t grab it in his fists. Eggsy grinned and spread his legs a little wider when Harry continued to rummage through their toys without acknowledging his panties.

Of course, Harry noticed but he wanted to tease his boy. He picked out Eggsy’s favorite paddle and his floggers, a plug, a pair of ankle and wrist shackles, and a wider leather collar with a lead then stepped up to the foot of the bed.

“Here,” he commanded.

Eggsy smiled and rolled to his hands and knees; crawling toward Harry swaying his hips slightly; kneeling and reaching back to hold onto his ankles.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, smiling, giving Eggsy’s cheek a caress before leaning to put the shackles on his wrists and ankles; sighing as he stood straight and held Eggsy’s face in his hands. “Beautiful.”

The blush that rosied Eggsy’s cheeks made Harry’s smile widen. “You have no idea how much I love seeing you turn bashful.”

Eggsy chuckled quietly, nuzzling Harry’s wrist feeling more bashful and blushing a little deeper. He knew he didn’t have to be embarrassed about the reaction with Harry.

Harry lifted Eggsy and moved him back so he could get up on the bed on his knees, leaning to get the lube out of the nightstand. “Present to me,” he said quietly against Eggsy’s ear, feeling Eggsy shiver and keen as he rolled around and leaned down with his ass up and shoulders and head resting on a pillow. Harry sighed, running his hand slowly over Eggsy’s ass; fingers snaking under the little patch of lace doing nothing to cover Eggsy’s welcoming hole.

Without warning, Harry brought the ringed paddle down across Eggsy’s cheeks; earning a happy noise from his boy. Eggsy arched a little bit and groaned with a smile, wiggling his hips.

Harry gave him another smack. “Be still!” he gruffed roughly, stilling Eggsy with his tone instantly. He smiled and grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s ass, squeezing firm. Eggsy fought the instinct to squirm, letting out a helpless little whimper as he started to fall into the peaceful fuzziness of Subspace.

“Good boy,” Harry told him again, stroking his fingers over Eggsy’s hole; rewarding him for his obedience. “Sit up, put on your whore collar.”

Eggsy sighed softly and rolled up, kneeling straddled on Harry’s lap, tilting his head back and baring his throat. Harry gave him a light squeeze before he took the wider collar and snapped it around Eggsy’s neck, winding the lead around his fist just enough so the collar would choke Eggsy pleasantly, then leaned him down again.

The next swat snapped loud, the flexible end of the paddle wrapped around and smacked on Eggsy’s hip, drawing a sweet sounding whimper from him. Still, Eggsy didn’t squirm again; needing to obey his Daddy and be still.

After swatting Eggsy and painting his ass deep red, almost purple, Harry stopped; he needed release. He picked up the lube and coated his erection then hauled Eggsy up to straddle him again, sitting him down roughly onto his dick.

Eggsy let out a yelp at the sting of being taken without prep, but Harry knew it was only for show; that Eggsy preferred to be taken without prep.

“Fuck yourself like a good whore.” Harry ordered, reaching around and wrapping his lubed hand around Eggsy’s barely hard dick as Eggsy moved on him. Eggsy held onto his ankles as he rocked on his knees, glad he was still limber from his gymnastics training and Kingsman training.

Harry tugged back on the lead, tightening the pressure on Eggsy’s neck a little bit more. Eggsy tilted his head carefully so he could still breathe and feel the pressure of the restriction, eyes closed peacefully as he concentrated on Harry’s pleasure only; his sole focus making sure Harry had release.

“Such a good boy,” Harry huffed a little breathless, rubbing his stubbled chin on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Thighs burning and paddle marks stinging didn’t stop Eggsy. He just sat up a little bit to adjust pressure, whimpering again as Harry’s dick hit on his prostate with every bounce.

Harry shoved him down roughly and held his shoulders down as his hips rammed against Eggsy’s bruised ass. Eggsy let out a wail, squeezing his ankles and hanging on as if his life depended on holding on.

Neither cared to keep quiet, Harry grunted and growled with each thrust he gave Eggsy; the headboard hit against the wall, jostling the few framed prints hung up.

Harry went still with a strangled, almost ferocious shout as he came; sending him falling down onto Eggsy’s back with a huff. Eggsy grunted at the weight over his back but couldn’t collapse being shackled. He panted, adjusting his neck so he could release more pressure from the tighter collar and catch his breath again.

After a couple minutes Harry rolled off Eggsy’s back and collapsed beside him, head still buzzing with the relief of release. “You still good?” he asked, sounding almost drunk.

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes and letting fuzziness come back to his senses.

When Harry caught his breath he managed to haul himself up, rounding to finish his work on Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy stirred when he felt the lubed plug pushing into his aching hole, letting out another little happy noise as he spread his thighs again.

He knew lashes from the flogger was coming next and he couldn’t hold back a happy squirm as Harry teased his cheeks with the tails. Harry smiled and squeezed a handful of Eggsy’s red ass, chuckling dark at the whimper Eggsy let out.

“Do keep that up; it sounds amazing.”

He reached and pushed the back of the cami up to Eggsy’s shoulders, exposing his muscled back.

“Don’t cum too quickly if you want to enjoy your lashes.”

Eggsy settled with a sigh and a smile, wiggling his ass playfully; earning an open handed pop on his abused flesh before Harry brought the flogger tails down across his back.

########

The next morning Eggsy woke with a smile; aching pleasantly; and Harry spooned up behind him. But, Harry had already been awake for a while, content to lie and hold his boy and keep himself busy with a book; reading over Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy scanned the pages for a moment then picked up the bookmark and put the book over on his nightstand before rolling to face Harry.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked, hands now gentle as he rubbed over Eggsy’s ass slowly.

“So good,” Eggsy sighed, leaning and nuzzling Harry’s stubble. “I really needed last night bad. Thank you for my marks, Daddy.”

Harry huffed a quiet laugh, giving him a little bit of a squeeze just to see him squirm and smile dopily. Eggsy nuzzled on Harry’s chin, snickering.

“Be good and I’ll give you a few more swats tonight,” Harry whispered before kissing Eggsy deeply.


	17. Chapter 17

The sounds of retching and groaning greeted Harry when he woke with the alarm, getting him to his feet and to the bathroom worried. He stopped short when the rank smell hit him, cringing and taking a step back out of the doorway, and saw Eggsy on the toilet with the trash can in his hands suffering from both ends simultaneously.

Harry covered his mouth and nose then stepped in, opening the window before reaching to flush the toilet; startling Eggsy before his face was back in the trash can.

When a pause came in Eggsy’s suffering, Harry took the trash can and cleaned it out in the tub before giving it back to him, flushing the toilet again before sitting on the side of the tub, reaching to rub on Eggsy’s knees trying to comfort him.

Finally when retching turned to dry heaving and came to an end, Harry cleaned the trash can again then washed Eggsy’s face, sighing. “What happened?”

Eggsy shook his head weakly, groaning. “I really don’t know. Been in here for an hour. Came outta nowhere.”

Harry nodded, massaging Eggsy’s aching knees; catching Eggsy as he buckled with another bout of intestinal distress, letting out a soft breath and leaning Eggsy on his shoulder.

Finally though Eggsy was completely empty. Harry put him in the shower and helped him get cleaned then carried him back to bed; dressing him comfortably.

“Now, lie here while I go get you something to drink and a little bit of food. Behave.”

Eggsy just nodded, reaching for and hugging Harry’s pillow tight, closing his eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed his temple, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, then stood and went downstairs to make him a little bit of a light breakfast. Toast with a little bit of butter and jam and water instead of coffee or tea knowing Eggsy needed to rehydrate and caffeine wasn’t the way to do that at all.

When he brought it upstairs, he found Eggsy awake and still feeling miserable. He sat down and hugged Eggsy to his side, helping him take a drink of water and a bite of toast; kissing his forehead when Eggsy leaned on his shoulder again as he ate and drank slowly.

“Guess honeymoon’s over, huh?” he mumbled, holding his stomach.

“I would like you to be seen by Pamela. I don’t trust outside doctors too much, you’re well aware.”

Eggsy groaned but agreed, not feeling like arguing that he would be fine; that they should try to stay their final week in Italy. He did miss home and he felt like hell. Getting back a week early was probably a good idea.

“Carry me to the jet then?”

Harry chuckled fondly, coaxing another bite into Eggsy’s mouth. “And, I’ll hold you the entire way home. When you’re a little stronger and able to stand, we’ll go. But first, you have to eat so I can pack.

Eggsy groaned but sat up against the headboard and took the tray carefully so Harry could stand and pack. Harry made sure he was comfortable and settled before he stood to get everything ready to leave.

Harry packed their toys first, smiling when he saw Eggsy squirm as he took care wrapping his paddles, then after he was satisfied that nothing would be damaged, he went to the bathroom to clean up and grab their toiletries to put in with their toys.

When he came back with everything, Eggsy had finished his toast and was slowly sipping on water. “Here, take this,” he told him, tossing a pill bottle at him. “And be sure to finish all the water.”

He sighed and groaned but took two pills and obediently continued to drink; keeping the slow pace so he wasn’t further upsetting his stomach and getting sick again; and laid down carefully to watch Harry packing, feeling miserable.

A few hours later their jet was ready. As promised, Harry picked Eggsy up when he stood out of the cab and scooped him up as an attendant took their bags to be brought on board, carrying his boy up the flight of stairs and to the back bedroom. Eggsy was exhausted and weak still but he hadn’t gotten so violently sick again so they both assumed it was just a quick stomach bug and that he would be better after a few days.

Harry fussed over Eggsy, making sure he was comfortable before letting him alone. “I need to discuss things with the crew, just lie here and I’ll be back when we’re up in the air. Rest, sweet boy.”

Eggsy nodded. “Just hurry back, wanna be held.” Harry smiled and kissed him before leaving the bedroom and going to find the flight crew.

############

Finally they were back home in Scotland. After a quick exam from Pamela and a few tests and blood draws, it was determined Eggsy had a case of food poisoning and put on a diet of light foods and plenty of liquids for a couple days.

Harry settled Eggsy in the den before he called Liam to let him bring Jason and Annabeth in, then left to pick up Daisy in her classroom. He was anxious to see her and knew Eggsy was as well. 

He smiled wide as he stepped into the room and saw her; chuckling and bending to catch her in a hug when she rushed to him. Teddy brought over Daisy’s backpack after putting her books and school work away, giving it to Harry as he stood with Daisy on his hip. Harry shouldered the backpack and left with Daisy talking a mile a minute about everything that happened while he and Eggsy were gone.

“Oh, and that animal rescue that took the fox pups wrote me a letter saying all the pups are doing really good and getting big; they even sent me a picture. When the pups are big enough they’re gonna be able to put them with the others that can’t go back to the forests and stuff. Oh! And, Kate looked up adoption laws and Eggsy can adopt me if he wants to. Did he say he does?”

“He definitely does and when he’s feeling a little better, we’ll get the paperwork started. He even teared up when I told him what you wanted; it made him feel so good and he loves you so much.”

When they got to the bedroom, Harry put Daisy to her feet and smiled as she took off for the den. Eggsy jerked out of his doze when Daisy clambered up beside him and gave him a hard hug, squeezing a grunt out of him.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap, hugging her close, laughing when she rambled off everything she had told Harry with the same excitement. Harry joined them after taking Annabeth and Jason from Liam, letting out a sigh as he sat down. Jason immediately moved to Eggsy’s side, putting his feet over in Harry’s lap to lounge, hugging Eggsy’s arm close. Harry cradled Annabeth in his arm and held Jason’s little feet in his free hand, finally letting himself relax.

They were both exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but neither wanted to put their children down long enough to make it to bed. Eggsy was already fighting sleep, struggling to keep his head up as he settled into their quiet space.

Harry put a blanket over the three then put his feet up on the coffee table to slouch comfortably while he barely paid attention to the television showing another ridiculous episode of Doctor Who.

#########

Eggsy recovered from his battle with food poisoning after a couple days and bounced back to his routine taking care of his loves and dancing around his kitchen as he cooked; entertaining everyone as he danced and sang along with the radio installed in the countertop.

Every night while he cooked dinner, Daisy helped, wanting to learn how to cook more complex meals and the one on one time with him deepened their bond. 

Harry would set the table and make sure Annabeth and Jason were settled and ready to eat.

The familiar routine settled the two and both felt ready to return to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Eggsy came to Harry’s office with Lancelot herding him, looking like an angry little wet puppy struggling against being pushed and corralled. Harry sighed when Lancelot manhandled Eggsy into a seat.

“Now you just sit here and stay,” Lancelot ordered, unfazed by the glare Eggsy gave him, and turned to Harry with a sigh. “Sorry sir, one of the candidates is apparently a sibling to one of his mortal enemies.”

“Who?” Harry asked. “And why are you both soaking wet?”

“Charlie’s fucking sister. The cunt gut punched me into the fucking koi pond.”

Harry watched him for a minute then stood, surprising Eggsy and Lancelot when he got into the closet and pulled out a hard leather paddle before stalking away with a snarl set on his face. They quickly followed, having to run to catch up. They didn’t get to the elevator in time so they turned and ran downstairs almost tripping over each other in their rush to intercept Harry.

Harry heard the recruits outside running the track and stormed outside, ignoring Eggsy and Lancelot; giving Eggsy a glare that stopped him cold and made him snatch Lancelot back off Harry’s other arm.

They followed again when Harry was a few steps ahead, neither expecting the volume of Harry’s voice as he shouted for the recruits to stop running and come to him.

The recruits lined up quickly, even Percival came over worried by Harry’s rage. Harry glared at the line, holding the paddle tight in his fist. “Which one of you is Hesketh.”

He nearly growled when a timid hand raised at the end of the line. “I am, sir.”

“Here. Now.”

She stepped to him but quickly retreated backward, hitting the fence around the track as Harry pushed her back; pressing the end of the paddle painfully under her nose. Percival tried to stop him, but Harry gave him a fist to his nose, chest, and groin in quick succession; dropping him to his knees.

“Now, do explain to me why you thought it was necessary to push one of my Knights into the ponds. Be careful how you answer, I would hate for you to fail your second day training.”

She huffed terrified, gripping the fence tight, and shook her head. “I didn’t, sir.”

Harry pressed harder, making her yelp, and looked back to Eggsy. “Galahad,”

“Yeah, that’s her.”

Harry smiled maliciously but Percival and Lancelot managed to grab and haul him back. Eggsy darted forward and snatched the paddle as Harry fought them, shoving the handle into the back of his pants and covering it with his still dripping jacket.

A few recruits left the line-up to help their team mate as Harry was directed away. Eggsy stepped up to the group, smiling; paddle back in his hand.

“Just so all of you know, I can get him to do that any time you lot fuck about and disrespect one of us Knights. Frankly none of you are Kingsman material and I don’t count on any of you making it to the final three.”

As he walked away he heard Charlie’s sister shout at him but he chose to ignore her, going back inside through the side door and hearing Harry ranting and raving in the main hall and finding all the Knights and a few of the agents gathered; everyone watching him worried.

“I don’t fucking care she’s a female, our line of work we can’t discriminate or show weakness for the fairer sexes, she had no right treating one of my Knights so horribly; and yes, before you get bent out of shape, I would have reacted the same way if she had done it to any of you. I want to know any time you’re disrespected so grossly.”

He huffed and dismissed everyone, running his hand down his face. Eggsy stepped up, putting on a little sly grin; getting Harry’s attention. He hugged to Harry, nuzzling and kissing his chin in an attempt to calm him down again.

“Thank you for defending me, Daddy,” he whispered softly, kissing Harry’s scowl. “That was completely terrifying and I really thought you’d kill her, but I know you do it ‘cause you love me.”

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Eggsy, holding him tight. “I do, my sweet boy. I love you so much.” He reached up and tugged gently on Eggsy’s wet hair, smiling as Eggsy melted just a little bit in his arms. “Go on and shower then put on something pretty and come kneel for Daddy.”

Eggsy snickered on Harry’s shoulder, grinning wide. “Dirty old man.”

He pulled back, taking another kiss, and a little reluctantly left Harry’s hold to go upstairs and get cleaned up. Harry let out a slow, calming breath and went back to his office; putting on a fresh suit after seeing he was damp from Eggsy; sitting down as Kate came through the door.

Kate huffed at him. “I’ve just had Susan Hesketh in my office saying you’ve threatened her and physically assaulted her.”

“She physically assaulted one of my Knights; she can’t behave that way and not expect retribution. I give my punishments fairly among the guilty, if I go easy on her because she’s a woman; the men would expect lesser punishments for them as well.”

“She claims that you assaulted her in a sexual way.”

Harry scoffed, almost sneering. “I most certainly did not.”

Kate nodded, crossing her legs as she let out a breath. “I showed her the security video proving you didn’t touch her directly. I in fact slapped her for trying to lie about something so heinous. Told her she was on her first strike.”

“Alright. Next time I’ll try not to behave so rabid. Donald hauled him in here and everything in me just snapped when Eggsy told me what happened.”

“Thank you. Makes my job so much easier when everyone behaves and works together. I’ll make sure to run her through the wringer and make her sorry she touched your boy.”

He smiled as she stood and left then leaned his chair back, eye closing as he let out a slow breath to calm himself before Eggsy came back.

Half an hour later, just as Harry started to slip into a light slumber, the door opened again; stirring him and getting him to sit up. He smiled as Eggsy came in, kimono covering his lingerie, beckoning him over.

Eggsy rounded to him, snickering when Harry reached into the robe for his satin covered stomach, sliding the robe off to reveal a lime green corset, matching panties and garter belt. Harry looked him over slowly as Eggsy turned for inspection and approval, nearly salivating when he saw a green tail stuck through a hole in the back of the panties; wanting to take the tail out and replace it with his mouth.

“Oh my good boy,” he murmured, reaching for Eggsy’s hips and sitting him down in his lap; his hands immediately roaming over the corset. “You have no idea what it does to me when you come to me plugged up and ready. As soon as I have the chance, sweet boy. But for now, on your knees like a good little slut.”

Eggsy ground down on Harry as he slid down to his kneeling pillow at Harry’s feet, reaching up and rubbing on Harry’s thighs slowly; hand lightly grazing over the forming tent in Harry’s trousers.

“Head down,” Harry prompted, nudging the back of Eggsy’s head until he leaned his head down on his arms in Harry’s lap; running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and tugging again as he felt a peaceful warmth envelope him slowly.

“Good boy. You look so beautiful like this.” He shook his head, a little gobsmacked at the beauty he saw in Eggsy. He caressed Eggsy’s face, touch gentle on the scar, smiling as Eggsy blushed at his praise and affections.

Eggsy nosed on Harry’s fly, letting out a soft needy whimper as Harry reached to pull down the zipper; mouth going to Harry’s almost half hard dick with a sigh. His eyes closed as he let him into his throat, sighing through his nose and settling to suckle gently while Harry resumed working; closing his eyes as fuzziness seeped through his edges slowly.

########

A couple hours later Eggsy sat up in Harry’s lap while they ate lunch together, stockinged feet resting up on the edge of the desk to keep him steady. Harry let Eggsy feed him, Eggsy needed to be Subservient and tend to him, his hands roaming on Eggsy’s stomach slowly.

“I really wish you wouldn’t retire yet,” Eggsy sighed, giving Harry another bite of chicken salad. “I’ll miss you most but also when we do this. I don’t like it.”

“I know, sweet boy, and I’ll definitely miss all of this, too. But, it’ll be alright, I promise. I’ll stay until you’re prepared to take over. And, if you need any further guidance or help with anything, I’ll be right upstairs.”

Eggsy frowned, putting the empty bowl aside, and leaned into Harry’s chest; sighing. “What if I don’t accept the position of Arthur and want to retire when you do?”

Harry shrugged, holding his boy tighter; feeling him relax his tense muscles. “If you’re sure, but I would so appreciate it if you stayed on just a little while longer so Kingsman doesn’t go completely under as soon as I depart.”

“I know that but-”

“You’ll stay on at least six months after I retire,” Harry commanded, giving Eggsy’s hair a bit of a sharp tug; getting his attention with his gruff, dominant tone. “Is that understood, boy?”

Eggsy went a little limper, unable to disobey the tone. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, voice sounding almost tired as he went down more.

Harry nodded, softening his grip in Eggsy’s hair; scritching lightly. “Good boy. Thank you.”

Eggsy let out a quiet whimper and tucked his face to Harry’s neck, nervous and scared of having to run an entire agency on his own but trusting Harry wouldn’t let him fail.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. I'll try to do a longer one later.

Harry looked out over the grounds from a high balcony. Recruits ran, Knights and Agents milled about. Children ran around playing together, everyone enjoyed the warm sunny weather. Everyone seemed to be at peace working together instead of arguing and fighting.

It seemed like everything would finally start going good again.

A little voice approaching caught Harry’s attention. He turned, smiling as Eggsy came up with Annabeth on his hip and Jason in front of him, and bent to pick Jason up hugging him and kissing his head. Eggsy stepped up and hugged to Harry’s side, letting out a happy little noise.

“What are you doing up here alone?”

Harry shrugged as they turned to look out again. “Just enjoying the peace and watching everyone. Such a nice day.”

Eggsy nodded, turning Annabeth to allow her to see out to the grounds, smiling and nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder. Harry reached up and scritched on Eggsy’s head, chuckling as another little noise came out. Eggsy let out a contented sigh, kissing on his chin and nuzzling the scruff.

The happy, peaceful moment was interrupted by an eruption of thunder, making both children cry. Harry looked back toward the west, seeing massive, almost black clouds in the distance, shushing and holding Jason trying to calm him.

Eggsy saw a van pulling up the long driveway as he worked to calm Annabeth, seeing it was the van from the equestrian school bringing Daisy back home after her lesson. He turned to follow Harry back inside to go down and greet her at the main entrance.

Harry took Jason to their room, getting him a cup of juice and a snack then made Annabeth a bottle. They were trying to transition her to a sippy cup, but so far she had little to no interest in them. She mostly chewed on the silicone spout and made a mess turning the cup over to drip so she could play with the liquid.

“Gerald says I’m getting really good and I might be ready to learn jumping and stuff.”

“Yeah, you’re not ready for jumping competitions yet, Flower. You’re too young and no matter how good you get, isn’t making an animal go through the training and all the stress of competing kinda mean?”

Daisy shrugged, getting her step stool while Eggsy settled Annabeth in the high chair and Harry put Jason in his booster seat at the table, giving him a box of crayons and paper to keep him occupied. Eggsy stepped up to prepare lunch, putting chicken pieces in the microwave to make sandwiches.

Harry got a few condiments out of the fridge and a toddler meal out of the freezer for Annabeth and Jason; pausing to give Daisy’s head a kiss and hug on her while waiting for the microwave to be free.

Eggsy took the chicken out and put in one frozen meal, then worked to mix the chicken with a few vegetables; shredding chicken to make it easier to put on bread. Harry and Daisy cut bread slices, Harry let Daisy hold the knife but helped guide her hands so she could learn how to cut safely and evenly.

He smiled when a flash caught his attention; Eggsy snapped a picture of them together; but didn’t look away from Daisy’s task. “Go slow, watch your fingers,” he told her, tucking her fingers holding the end of the bread to keep them away from the sharp blade. “Don’t press too hard or the bread will smush.”

“Squishy bread is good sometimes,” she replied grinning smartly. “Gotta squish it for cheese toasties.”

Another flash followed by a rumble of thunder made Harry pause Daisy’s hands and look up at the kitchen window to see fat raindrops falling. Eggsy reached to close the window so rain wouldn’t get in too much, leaving it open a little bit to let fresh air in then went to close the other windows in their quarters.

When he came back he saw a stack of bread slices ready for him and Daisy sitting in the sink beside where he had everything on the counter to help him. Harry was busy with the little ones at the table to feed Annabeth and help Jason.

#######

That evening after getting the kids to bed, Harry had Eggsy pinned giving him another much needed massage after a hot bath; slowly turning Eggsy into a mushy mass.

Harry pressed on Eggsy’s spine, hearing the quick pops, and pressed down and up to pop the length. Eggsy groaned, face down in a pillow, relaxing more as pains dulled under Harry’s skillful hands.

“Christ your hands are amazing, Daddy. Always feel so good.”

He reached up and squeezed the back of Eggsy’s neck, hearing a couple more pops and feeling Eggsy starting to slip down. Eggsy pressed up into Harry’s hold, almost keening, chuckling quietly.

“You make me feel like a cat; just feels so good when you touch me.”

“We can experiment with pet play if you’d like.” Harry shrugged, moving to kneel between Eggsy’s spread legs.

Eggsy turned his head with a sigh, tucking his hands under his pillow. “I dunno. I mean, it’s a little too weird for me. Not like beastiality but still. Like how people do that age play stuff. I mean, I get it’s not usually a sexual thing when they do it; but when it is, I really worry about those people.”

Harry nodded, working on Eggsy’s lower back, ass, and thighs. “Alright, so none of that. Is there anything you would like to play with?”

“I wanna try sensory deprivation but the thought of not being able to see, I dunno. But, I’d like to try ‘cause I completely and totally trust you with it. I know if I needed to stop, you would and you won’t get upset. I’m totally safe with you.”

“Yes, my so precious boy, you are. If you’d like to try, we’ll start slow; not tonight, tonight I want you to just relax and let me touch you.”

Eggsy smiled, squirming a little bit, and relaxed more under Harry’s touch; closing his eyes as fuzziness hugged him slowly. Harry felt his own peace as he massaged on Eggsy’s body, feeling the knotted muscles surrender to him and relax.

After working Eggsy’s back, Harry turned him over to work his front; straddling his hips again with a smile. Eggsy grinned up at Harry, reaching to rub his thighs playfully; seeing his half hardness firm up a little bit more.

“We have time if you wanna fuck around.”

He smiled and shook his head, hands slowly working Eggsy’s chest; enjoying the feel of his boy’s heated skin under his hands. “This,” he replied softly, head fuzzy and peaceful. “I just need this tonight, sweet boy.”

Eggsy chuckled and got comfortable again, laying his arms down and closing his eyes to lie back and enjoy the intimacy they shared. Harry seemed to fall into a trance as he massaged Eggsy, his breath slowing as a blanket of calm covered him. Eggsy recognized the look in Harry’s eye and squirmed, feeling a little giddy.

He knew Harry was going to be more dominant and rougher with him next time they played. He was ready for it, he needed and craved it and Harry always took care of his boy’s needs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains threat of rape

Harry watched Eggsy playing with Daisy and Jason, teaching Daisy how to play soccer; kicking the ball gently with Jason wanting to join in the fun. Harry sat in the bleachers with Annabeth sitting on a blanket in front of him, waiting for Lancelot to join him for a meeting. He didn’t know why Lancelot requested a one on one with him but he sounded troubled so Harry told him to meet him outside so he wouldn’t be so stressed.

Half an hour after coming outside, Lancelot walked up and sat down; elbows on his knees, bent over his lap slightly; letting out a broken breath.

“Are you positive there’s nowhere else you can send Calvin when he and Jenkins get back, sir?”

“Unfortunately. What is the problem with him?”

He shook his head, picking nervously at his fingers. “I can’t tell that, sir. Just know it’s something horrible he’s done to me and another.”

Harry sighed and held Lancelot’s hands still, thumb rubbing soothingly over his knuckles. “You certainly can tell me and it won’t get out to anyone else; and you can let the other victim know they can come to me as well. We do have protocols in place for the safety of everyone.”

Lancelot shook his head again, tucking his hands out of Harry’s hold. Harry clasped his hands together, more worried about his Knight.

“Would you tell me if I guessed?”

He shrugged, shoulders dropping. As long as he didn’t expressly say anything he would be safe if Calvin was confronted.

“I’m going to assume he threatened you in some way.” Lancelot nodded, letting out a snort. “And that he attacked you somehow. It was a physical altercation.”

Lancelot shook his head, knee bouncing nervously, and looked out to the field at Eggsy with Daisy and Jason. Harry followed his gaze and noticed his eyes followed Daisy as she ran around.

“You overheard him making threats against Galahad?”

Another head shake, eyes following Daisy with more determination to make Harry understand.

“Daisy?”

He sighed, shoulders dropping like a weight had been finally lifted and he could relax.

“I believe you should start talking, Donald. If he’s made threats on my daughter, I need to know.”

Lancelot groaned softly. “I overheard just this morning. I was monitoring communications for their return. He said  _ ‘I can’t wait to get back and finish what I started with little miss Hart. Holmes told me she’s started bleeding; that means I have a chance to knock her up.’ _ ”

“Are you absolutely positive it was Calvin?”

He nodded again, picking nervously at his fingers. “Johnson named him as he laughed and said to save him a piece. I have it recorded and stamped for immediate review for when Merlin is back to her post this afternoon.”

Harry let out a sigh to calm his anger, knowing he shouldn’t take a swing at Lancelot. Yes, he waited a couple hours to bring everything to his attention, but he did come and tell him; and Harry understood fear. He took out his phone and called the pilots preparing to fly out to Alaska to pick Calvin and Jenkins up.

“Toby, do me a favor. Don’t let Calvin get on the jet with Jenkins; your orders are to shoot him on sight, no questions. Just make sure he’s dead.”

After a couple nods and indistinguishable murmurs, Harry put his phone away and called for Eggsy and the kids, picking up Annabeth. 

“Let me hear the recording, Donald.”

Lancelot stood, knees shaking, and sighed as Eggsy came up. Harry put on a smile and took Daisy’s hand as she excitedly told him everything Eggsy was teaching her, leading the group to go back inside.

Not seeing his friend’s nervousness, Eggsy flicked the soccer ball around; spinning it on his finger then flicking it up and catching it, making Jason laugh as he tried to catch the ball. Lancelot wanted to run away, the constant movement feeling overwhelming.

Going back inside, Harry turned to take the stairs down to Kate’s office. He unlocked the door to the surveillance cave and huffed as he sat down, picking up a pair of headphones so Daisy wouldn’t overhear, giving the other earpiece to Eggsy so he could listen as well. Lancelot stood scared and fidgeting, trembling, for a moment before he leaned to select and play the right file, letting out a slow breath.

Eggsy looked at him worried, Lancelot was nearly in tears and he shook too much for the steady handed Knight he was known to be. 

“What’s going on?”

“Just listen,” he told him quietly.

Harry and Eggsy both went stone still when they heard Calvin’s threat; Eggsy’s eyes turned to ice, hatred, and fury.

“I’ve already ordered him killed,” Harry soothed, taking Eggsy’s hand. “But you get Holmes. Get rid of the body, no trace, no mess.”

Eggsy almost growled and put Jason down, giving him the ball to play with, then turned and stormed out of the cave; almost growling and making Kate quickly hug the wall to get out of his warpath. Harry let out a sigh and gathered his children to take them back upstairs where they would be safest.

“Thank you for coming to me about this, Donald. You’re truly a good man.” He gave Lancelot’s shoulder a slight squeeze then turned and led Daisy and Jason out, his too kind smile terrifying Kate. “Sorry for barging in, something needed my immediate attention.”

She nodded and went to her office, seeing Lancelot still standing at her desk; the dark spot on his pants concerning and confusing her. Lancelot hadn’t yet realized he had pissed himself in total fear that Harry would be mad at him for not coming to him immediately. He didn’t know what to do or where to go.

“Donnie, shouldn’t you go get yourself cleaned up?” she prompted, sitting in her chair again.

He shrugged and shuffled off, still afraid of fury. It wouldn’t come from Harry and Eggsy, but he knew it would be somewhere around a corner waiting for him.

#######

Eggsy put on his black, satin teddy, a new pair of black panties with a hole in the back to allow his black cat tail plug stick out and swish. Black stockings covered his legs and a shiny black pair of short pumps on his feet. Harry wanted him to try to wear heels so they ordered the pumps to let him adjust to heels.

Harry wanted to see his boy in a pair of stilettos, but he would be satisfied if Eggsy could only wear shorter heels. He wouldn’t force anything on him.

One last check in the mirror and Eggsy stepped out of their walk-in closet, stepping carefully in the new shoes, and leaned against the door jamb, hip cocked out and hands clasped behind his back.

Harry sat up against the headboard, working on an incident report he could publicly release to Calvin’s family; claiming he fell under friendly fire and that his widow and infant son would receive benefits so they wouldn’t fall to despair. He could kill indiscriminately, but he took care of his men’s families in the event of their death unconditionally.

_ “Daaaddddyyyy,” _ Eggsy called playfully, getting Harry’s attention.

Harry looked up and quickly put away his busy work, almost dropping his laptop between the bed and nightstand. “Oh my sweet boy,” he huffed, hand out beckoning Eggsy to him. Eggsy took a step before he paused and slinked down to his knees and crawled over to Harry, kneeling between his knees.

“Do the shoes hurt?” Harry asked, caressing Eggsy’s face.

“No, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, leaning into Harry’s hand. “They’re a little stiff but they’ll stretch out.”

“Good, you’ll keep them on while I’m fucking you.”

Eggsy chuckled softly, reaching up to rub Harry’s thighs; thumbing over the zipper on his pants. His hands continued up as he sat up to reach for the buttons on Harry’s shirt, mouthing and nuzzling as his chest was exposed. Harry let out a sigh, holding the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“Up,” he ordered, squeezing carefully. Eggsy obeyed and crawled up on the bed, kneeling with his knees spread, letting Harry see him through the lace front of his panties. Harry stood to undress, sighing at the sight of his gorgeous, obedient Sub posed open and ready for him.

“Here,”

Eggsy crawled forward as Harry unzipped his pants and took out his plumping dick, leaning to mouth around until he had permission to take Harry into his mouth, giving his tip a light kiss, his eyes not leaving Harry’s face.

Harry sighed, taking a quick picture with his glasses of his boy mouthing his dick and so beautiful looking up at him, and grabbed Eggsy’s hair in his fists pulling hard. Eggsy bent his head back automatically and left his mouth open and ready, eyes glazing and blown black as he fell into the warmth of Subspace.

“Just like that,” Harry sighed then rammed into Eggsy’s ready throat, groaning pleased at the noise Eggsy couldn’t fight. He held Eggsy’s face flush to him, feeling his throat fighting to dislodge him contracting and loosening, restricting his breathing for a full minute then pulled back to let him take a breath only giving him that quick moment to recover before ramming down his throat again.

This time he restricted for two full minutes and gave Eggsy a fraction longer to get his breath back before going back in.

Eggsy knelt loose limbed and eyes still locked on Harry’s face as he let his throat be abused. He was just an object to be used for Harry’s pleasure, a living sex doll. His only purpose was to give Harry pleasure, never asking for his own in return.

Daddy decided when he received pleasure.

After achieving five minutes being choked on Harry’s dick, he tightened his grip in Eggsy’s hair and slammed into him, chasing orgasm. Eggsy knelt taking everything Daddy gave to him, too deep down to care that he wouldn’t be speaking easily for at least a week.

Just before his release came, Harry pulled out of Eggsy’s mouth; stroking himself and painting Eggsy’s face with his cum. Eggsy’s eyes rolled back and a smile spread on his face, squirming happy that Daddy was pleased.

Harry undressed fully then got back in bed, sitting against the headboard and guiding Eggsy to get between his legs. “Get Daddy hard again then fuck yourself wearing Daddy’s cum on your whore face.”

Eggsy happily swallowed Harry down again and got to work to get him hard, squirming with the anticipation of being a good boy for his Daddy and giving him complete pleasure and satisfaction. Harry guided Eggsy’s head, tugging on his hair, head back and eye closed; enjoying every choked sound that came out of his boy.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry and Eggsy waited in the hangar as a Kingsman jet landed and taxied to a slow stop, both a little anxious to collect agent Calvin’s body for disposal. Eggsy already had a vat of acid hidden that he used to dispose of Holmes. Harry was sure he didn’t want to know where Eggsy acquired so much acid and was able to do everything without being seen, he was just confident that his boy had knowledge to take out the monsters of the world.

When the jet stopped and the door opened, Jenkins and the pilot Toby stepped out first carrying a body in a bag. They stopped at the top of the stairs then simply tossed the body from the height. Toby passed Jenkins his duffel then followed him down with a few more agents following that he had picked up along the way from Alaska.

Harry and Eggsy stepped up to get the body, both cringing as they bent and a foul stench hit their noses.

“Yeah, sorry about that. When we heard what he said and done, we all took laxatives and dropped a few with him since he’s proven to be shit.”

Harry sighed at Gareth, unamused and annoyed. He didn’t mind mistreatment of a truly horrible person, but they could have left the bodily functions out of it.

“Alright, then all of you get to haul him for disposal. Come along.” He stepped away grumbling, taking a wet wipe out of his pocket to scrub at his hands even though he hadn’t touched the bag.

Eggsy led the others after Harry, covering his nose as the smell got worse as everything sloshed and squished in the bag.

Down deep in the bowels of headquarters, beneath their protective bunkers, Harry had an interrogation/ torture area for anyone who deserved to suffer. In the farthest room Eggsy had the vats set up and ready. This time they were a little more careful with the body, not wanting to be splashed by the acid, easing it into the vat slowly; everyone cringing as the bag started to disintegrate and release all the fecal matter inside.

“Galahad, be a good boy and summon everyone to the meeting hall.”

Eggsy smiled, unable to keep back a little happy shiver, and turned quickly to his task; sending out a notice to all the Knights and remaining agents who decided to stay with Kingsman, and heading for the meeting hall to get everything tidied up.

After watching the body start to burn, Harry and his Knights left the chambers. On the way to the meeting hall they passed the classrooms and heard a scuffle. Harry looked into the room where the noise came from and saw two children tumbling around on the floor; the tutor tried to separate them but she couldn’t do much on her own. 

He stepped up to help, grabbing one boy up by the back of his shirt and his belt; having to give him a careful shake to force him to release the other boy’s arms. He sighed and adjusted his hold, putting the flailing boy on his hip in a football hold and grabbing his wrists together. Gareth and Jenkins stepped up to help subdue the boys.

“What happened?” he asked, calm despite the deepening annoyance with peoples’ behavior.

Ms. Yates shook her head, huffing a breath and pushing her disentangled hair off her face. “Fighting over crayons, boys?” she almost hissed at the children, hands on her hips. “You both know everyone shares, if someone has a color you need you wait until they are done with it. You do not go eye gouging and spitting and scratching like a baboon! You’re not girls!”

“Why don’t you take a break for a couple days, Andrea. You seem stressed. I’ll arrange for a substitute.”

“Gladly!” she spat, tromping to her desk to collect her things.

Harry let out a calming breath. “Jenkins, if you wouldn’t mind. I know you’ve had child education experience. Just until I find a better suited instructor.”

Jenkins nodded and stepped up to take over the class. He wanted to avoid punishment and rage any way he could. He planned on doing anything and everything Harry ordered to appease him and not be sent back to hell.

Harry and Gareth took the boys out to the hallway and settled them back to their feet. Harry crouched down to talk with the boy he pulled out of the fight, seeing his face scratched up and eyes red from the assault.

“What happened, Scottie?”

The boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm, shaking, scared and hurt. “I told Travis I would give him the red crayon when I was done with it in just a moment. He went mental and attacked me. He really hurt my eyes, broke my glasses and all.”

Harry nodded, taking out his handkerchief and blotting at Scottie’s eyes gently. “Where’s your mum or dad?”  
He sniffled again, shuddering. “My mummy is Kate Bishop.”

“Eggsy’s sister Kate?” Harry asked. Scottie shrugged, unable to fight another shudder. “Alright I’ll call her; let’s get you to Medical to get you examined, yeah?”

“Carry me? I’m scared Travis will get me again.”

Harry smiled as he stood and scooped Scottie up onto his hip, calling for Kate as they went; telling her to meet him in Medical, then called for Eggsy, letting him know the meeting he wanted wasn’t going to happen and to let everyone go on back to their duties.

In Medical, Harry took Scottie to be examined by the Kingsman pediatrician but had Pamela come along; she was present for nearly everything anyways.

While Harry sat keeping Scottie calm during his exam, Eggsy and Kate came in together. Kate paused when she saw her son was hurt. But, she couldn’t react much; she had just won a custody battle with her ex-husband that she hadn’t told anyone about, she didn’t even tell anyone that she had gotten married at seventeen and had a child at nineteen. She wanted to keep her son safe and chose to keep him secret when she was brought to work for Kingsman.

Eggsy planted himself in Harry’s lap shamelessly, smiling and giving him a loud, smacking kiss; chuckling at the surprised noise he squeezed out of Harry.

“What happened?” Kate asked, nudging her way up to look her son over.

“One of the boys in his class got pissed off over something stupid and jumped on him. Andrea needs replacement, she chose to yell and tried to insult the boys. But, so far he’s fine. Just never knew you have a son.”

Kate sighed slowly, pressing a kiss in Scottie’s hair, closing her eyes a moment. “It was for his safety, I’m sorry. I just, just got him back two weeks ago. It was a bad custody battle, my ex is a bastard.”

Harry nodded, rubbing on Eggsy’s back. “I’m not upset that you didn’t say anything, instead, I understand completely. But now that we do know, we can help you with him. Our bubs would love a cousin to play with.”

That calmed Kate’s worries and fear. She sighed again and finally let her shoulders drop, feeling the weight of the stress from the custody battle and her wretched ex-husband easing away. She didn’t realize she was quietly weeping until she felt Eggsy wrap her and Scottie in a tight hug.

Eggsy held her close, tucking her on his shoulder, giving Scottie a loving caress on his face smiling at the boy. “You’ll be alright, Bub. Pam is really good at taking care of everyone who’s hurt.”

Scottie gave a weak grin and sat up to let them finish the examination and tend to his wounds.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I realized I goofed a bit on the age that Kate had a kid. so, a sort of fix it for this one.

Harry’s morning started off great. Eggsy woke him with a blowjob that turned into Eggsy riding him for a slow forty-five minutes, then after Eggsy left him sated and limp while he made breakfast and woke the kids. Harry showered and dressed for the day, hearing Annabeth laughing about something when he stepped out of the closet and headed for the kitchen.

He saw Kate and Scottie came to join them, but the long haired, clad in all black clothes and a bit of black eye make-up, teen boy sitting beside her and Daisy and holding Annabeth made him pause.

“Harry, this is my eldest son Tyler.” Kate told him.

He was more surprised when Tyler stood to greet him. Offering his hand out with a smile. Harry smiled and shook his hand, seeing he wasn’t much older than thirteen or fourteen.

“Hello, young man,” he greeted. “Pleased to meet you.”

They sat down at the table, Harry stopped Jason from taking the lid off his cup, and Eggsy served up the food before putting Annabeth back in her high chair and taking his seat.

While they ate, Harry discreetly looked up Kate’s personal files, seeing that her information was updated to reflect both of her previously unknown and unlisted children. He tried not to react when he read the list of charges against her ex-husband, and he was glad the pig was spending three life sentences in prison for his crimes.

At that moment he sent up a promise to the deities that he would watch over the two boys and their mother; make sure the boys grew up happy and cared for.

“Daddy, do I really have to go to schooling today?” Daisy asked with a tired sigh.

Harry looked her over for a moment, feeling her forehead for fever. “Do you feel unwell?”

Daisy shook her head. “Not sick, just really bored. I liked it a lot better when I was one on one with Teddy; he had time to help me understand everything better.”

He nodded, giving her a slight smile. “So you’d like to go back to private tutoring then?”

She shrugged. “Can I?”

“I suppose we can try it again, but you can’t keep bouncing back and forth, Babygirl. You’ll have to stick to private tutoring this time.”

Daisy nodded, getting a drink of juice. “I just really don’t like being in a full classroom.”

Harry smiled and pecked her head. “You may come to my office for the day, but you’ll have to still study for a little while. You can help me make a few calls if you’d like.”

Breakfast stayed peaceful and Eggsy invited Kate and the boys to join them every morning, excited that he had a couple nephews he could spend time with. Harry sent Daisy to get dressed while he gathered everything he needed to finally get back to working from his office.

Eggsy took Annabeth and Jason to the nursery so he could work on cleaning all their rooms, he needed to resume his usual duties for Kingsman, but he felt more pulled to take care of his family first. He would go back to the office with Harry tomorrow.

When he came back he saw Harry and Daisy off then changed into his cleaning clothes, putting on one of Harry’s waist aprons and taking out his supplies before turning on the radio and sending it to the speakers so he could hear it in all their rooms while he worked.

#######

At lunch Harry and Daisy came back and saw that Eggsy had seemingly obsessively cleaned every little nook and cranny of their quarters. Everything seemed to shine in the lights. A clatter across the hall caught Harry’s attention. He sent Daisy to get ready for lunch and crossed to her room, hearing a cleaning bottle nozzle spraying in her bathroom.

Harry sighed when he found Eggsy on his side, craned around to reach the back of the toilet with cleaner and a sponge.

“What are you doing?”

Eggsy tensed and jerked a little startled, almost bashing his head as he looked toward the voice. He sighed and sat up, shrugging, still holding the cleaner and sponge. “I just have this overwhelming need to clean. I dunno.”

Harry nodded, a little worried when Eggsy scooted to him and knelt at his feet. He reached and held Eggsy’s face, thumb caressing his cheek bone lightly. “You’ve done a perfect job making sure our home is clean, sweet boy, thank you for doing it without being asked. Go ahead and put everything away and come eat lunch. I’ll make something to eat.”

Eggsy let out a whimper, unable to stop it. He had to take care of his family.

“Are you sure you don’t need a break?” Harry asked, letting Eggsy nuzzle on his leg; scritching on his head. Eggsy nodded, eyes closed as his worry and anxiety started to fade. “Alright, but wash up good. If you need my help with anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy said softly, getting to his feet at Harry’s prompting and taking off the rubber cleaning gloves to wash his hands. Harry reached and held the back of Eggsy’s neck, smiling when Eggsy relaxed more.

Eggsy put the cleaning supplies away under the sink then hugged to Harry’s side with a happy little noise, leaning to nuzzle Harry’s scruff as he was led back across the hall and through their room to the kitchen. He washed his hands again, still smelling the cleaner just a little bit, then gathered everything to make lunch. Harry held Eggsy while he put food together, Eggsy clearly needed physical contact with him right now, smiling when he rubbed on Eggsy’s stomach and felt a soft cami under his t-shirt.

“Oh, sweet boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s ear, chuckling softly when Eggsy squirmed ticklish and giggled quietly. “My good boy.”

Eggsy keened at the praise. “It’s for you, Daddy. Whenever you’re free and the Bubs aren’t around.”

Harry peeked over at Daisy, seeing she was busy with the school work he told her to do. He smiled and snaked his hands lower, under the waistband of Eggsy’s basketball shorts to feel a bit of soft cotton. His smile grew when he felt lower and found Eggsy wore short pajama shorts and skimpy panties under his long shorts.

“Tonight,” Harry whispered again, smiling as Eggsy shivered and pressed back into him. “Daddy wants to mark you up, paint you beautiful red.”

He stepped back and grabbed a bell pepper slice, leaning on the counter beside Eggsy; giving him a sly little grin. Eggsy chuckled, shaking his head, taking a moment to compose himself so he could finish making lunch; feeling less tense and overwhelmed with Harry’s promise soothing him.

He still wanted to clean, but it wasn’t such a heavy feeling of needing to scrub every last inch of headquarters now. He was satisfied with just cleaning their quarters and the kids’ rooms.

When the chef salad was finished, Eggsy plated for them, smiling as he went to the fridge and pulled out fresh Roquefort dressing, surprising Harry again, and a simple ranch for Daisy’s salad. He made both dressings after dinner the night before so both would be chilled enough for lunch.

“Oh you’ve just earned the rights, boy,” Harry told him, reaching for the crackers in a cabinet. “You know how much Daddy likes when you make that for him.”

Eggsy smiled, leaning up for a kiss; nipping playfully on Harry’s lips. Harry chuckled, giving him a nuzzle before he stepped back to sit at the table knowing Eggsy wanted to serve their food to them himself. Eggsy gathered their plates and brought them over, feeling warm and fuzzy again as he took care of his loves.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next couple weeks, Harry noticed Eggsy spent more time cleaning their already spotless quarters after he left for his office for the day. Every day, spending hours cleaning and recleaning, until Harry came in the afternoon to check on him.

He tried hiding the cleaning supplies in an attempt to get Eggsy to stop, but Eggsy tore everything apart almost frantically until he found his bucket and cleaners.

So, hoping that the new Kingsman therapist could give them answers to Eggsy’s behavior, Harry set up an appointment and took the day off to go with him to the session knowing Eggsy would need him. He sat with Eggsy in their den, letting Eggsy sit at his feet so he would be calm, scritching on his head gently to soothe him while he spoke with Daniel.

Daniel waited patiently for Eggsy to be ready to speak, going over his notes so he wasn’t overwhelming Eggsy just sitting and watching him.

Eggsy sighed quietly and turned to kneel at Harry’s feet in front of his chaise lounge, laying his head on his arms in Harry’s lap; feeling fidgety and itchy, not speaking. Harry tugged gently on Eggsy’s hair, feeling him relax as his eyes closed for a moment. When he looked up again, Harry saw his pupils blown black as he started to slip down.

“What if I asked you the questions, sweet boy?” he asked, tugging with one hand and scritching with the other; almost feeling fuzziness surround Eggsy.

“Maybe?” he replied unsure, tone soft, nuzzling on Harry’s wrist. Daniel started to stand so he could sit closer and hear Eggsy better. Eggsy tensed and jerked back away from the movement, whimpering. “Huh-uh.”

“Just sit there,” Harry told Daniel calmly, tucking his legs around Eggsy and his feet under Eggsy’s ass to hold him snug. “He needs to go down for this and he’s vulnerable there; he’ll only allow me close when he’s so far down.”

“Alright, totally understand that. I have first hand experience with the Dom/Sub culture so hopefully I can bring some of that knowledge to use in our sessions.”

Eggsy let out another sigh, calming again when Daniel stayed seated on the couch and passed his notepad to Harry. Harry looked over everything for a moment, caressing Eggsy’s cheek as he read.

“You don’t have negative thoughts about if you don’t scrub and polish everything spotless, do you baby boy?”

“No,” Eggsy replied softly. “I just want everything to be perfect for my family. Make sure my Bubs can’t get hurt on anything. All the bad shit that’s happened to us; I want our home to be safe again. If I take care of all of it, they’re safe.”

“You always do an amazing job keeping our children safe, baby boy. Always. You’re the best father for them, better than me in so many ways.”

“No, Daddy’s the best,” Eggsy sighed, tucking his face to Harry’s thigh hiding nervous.

Daniel leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “When did he start calling you Daddy?”

Harry shrugged, still caressing and petting on Eggsy. “It was early in our relationship, before we found out about the whole Dom/Sub lifestyle. He didn’t mean to say it, but he was too aroused to control it. He kept it up after it didn’t get a negative reaction from me. But, he won’t do it with our kids present.”

“Have you considered non-sexual age play?” he asked. “That’s like he takes on the personality and habits of a child and you as his Dom care for him as if he was that young. Do what you would for an actual child, cooking, bathing, wrapping him up in a warm blanket and holding him while letting him watch something considered kids only.”

Harry leaned Eggsy’s head back to look up at him, stroking Eggsy’s throat. “Would you like to try that and see if it helps you? We can take a long weekend and go to the new house so we have total privacy and no risk of interruption.”

“No sex?”

“No sex.”

Eggsy sighed as he sat up to lean on Harry’s chest; pressing his face in and nuzzling. “Take carea me, Daddy?”

Harry let out a soft, fond snicker and kissed Eggsy’s head; hugging him tight. “Yes, my precious baby boy. Daddy will take care of you.” He felt Eggsy relax again and picked up the notepad. “So, I don’t think this qualifies as OCD because he doesn’t have any negative or overwhelming thoughts and fears if he doesn’t clean compulsively.”

Daniel nodded. “Sounds more like anal retentiveness honestly, which in itself is harmless if the patient isn’t doing anything dangerous.”

“Have you been getting overwhelmed by anything, baby boy?” Harry asked, petting on Eggsy.

Eggsy nodded on his chest, unable to fight a sniffle. “I don’t want you to retire and leave, Daddy. I can’t run all of this on my own. Or at least pick someone else and let me stay in my position. Gareth is a better fit, he’s more experienced and he’s been here longer. They’ll just say you picked me ‘cause we’re married. They won’t listen to me. I don’t want to take on Arthur; I can’t do it, Daddy. I’m so sorry for disappointing you and you can punish me for failing so bad if you want, but I can’t handle all of the responsibility. I’m not ready.”

Harry let out a slow breath, holding Eggsy close, and nuzzled on him; letting Eggsy nuzzle on his scruff. “I’m not disappointed at all, baby boy. I promise I’m not; and I won’t punish you because you told the truth. If you honestly can’t handle it, I’ll choose someone else.”

“It seems he’s been cleaning so much to keep busy so you couldn’t discuss your retirement and his taking your position.”

Eggsy nodded again, tucking his face in Harry’s arm feeling ashamed that he couldn’t live up to the expectations put on him for the role of Arthur. Harry nudged Eggsy up into his lap when he heard his precious boy sniffling, cuddling and cradling him close.

“I’m so sorry, my sweet boy. I should have listened to you.”

Daniel sat up again, head tilted curiously. “Do you have any other Dom and Sub friends?” Harry shook his head, rubbing Eggsy’s back and rocking him gently; shushing him as he nuzzled and kissed on him, whispering soft praises to his boy.

“Come back to the club this weekend and see if you can’t find someone; or if you’d like, me and my partner do age play sometimes; always non-sexual ‘cause sexual age play is gross. We can get them together and let them just have a carefree time where he doesn’t have to worry about anything but going to the bathroom. My partner usually plays like she’s a preteen, gives her a chance to do both kid stuff and a little more mature.”

Harry sat quietly, considering Daniel’s offer, feeling Eggsy calming down again slowly. Eggsy wiped his face on Harry’s shirt, sniffling just a little bit now, and peeked over Harry’s arm at Daniel, hand twitching in an attempt to let him sit a little closer. Daniel only moved to the other end of the couch, crossing his legs and trying to make himself non-threatening as possible.

“No sex, at all, ever when we play. None of us.”

Daniel nodded. “I promise,” he replied sincerely.

“You can’t touch me yet; she might, it depends, but not you.”

Again Daniel nodded. “May I give you praises when I see you being a good boy?”

Harry felt Eggsy shiver at the praise and smiled, kissing Eggsy’s head. “He loves praises, don’t you sweet boy?” He nuzzled on his boy, holding him tighter. “Always such a good boy and he behaves so well for me so he gets praises.”

“Speaking of, common rule, we punish only our own Sub as needed.”

“Definitely,”

Eggsy nodded, shuddering at the thought of another Dom punishing him. “That’s really important. Daddy knows how to punish me right.”

“And my sweet boy doesn’t get punished often because he behaves and is such a good boy for Daddy all the time. Always a good boy.”

Eggsy smiled and blushed, tucking to hide bashfully. Harry smiled fondly and held him close, hoping he could get Eggsy back into therapy to help him again. He knew it would be difficult but he could handle everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Thursday afternoon Harry and Eggsy left headquarters to stay the three day weekend at their off site house. Eggsy was nervous, but he knew Harry wouldn’t let him come to harm. Harry would take care of him and keep him safe while they experimented.

Terry dropped them off at the mansion, helping carry in the hill of luggage Harry insisted they needed; most of the suitcases had their collection of paddles and floggers, just in case Eggsy needed to settle more than Harry could give him unaided.

Neither expected anything sexual to happen so Eggsy left his lingerie at headquarters to lessen the temptations. Just sometimes he needed to know Harry had a paddle or flogger to help him stay calm.

After getting everything upstairs to the enormous master bedroom and Terry left, Eggsy stripped down to his panties and flopped face down on the cloud soft bed; groaning pleased at the feathery soft bedspread.

“Come lay with me, Daddy. I’m lonely.”

“I have to put away our clothes, baby boy. Just a minute.”

He pouted, turning to the foot of the bed and flailing down with a whimper. “Daddy please.” He fought a grin when Harry’s shoulders dropped and he sighed defeated again by the begging.

Harry turned and came over, taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning a few buttons as Eggsy turned to lay down properly. “You know what begging does to me; and you beg so beautifully. I can’t resist.” He laid down with a soft sigh, opening his arms as Eggsy crowded against him and started nuzzling on his shoulder, up his neck to his scruffy chin.

“What age are you thinking of trying first?”

Eggsy shrugged, tucking his leg between Harry’s knees. “I dunno. I was thinking about the age that dickhead came. But, wouldn’t seven be too young?”

Harry reached up and scritched on Eggsy’s head, smiling as Eggsy grinned dopily at him. “If that’s when things started going to hell for you, we can start there. This is kind of a chance to redo your childhood. Daniel did say they could adjust to your level to help ease us into all of this.”

“Alright, I’ll give it a try. Just, please god don’t let anything happen to me. I need you so much more right now; I don’t like being so vulnerable with people I don’t really know.”

“I promise, my sweet boy. I even left my pills so there’s zero chance of me springing up.”

The doorbell ringing interrupted them. Eggsy let out a soft whimper, more nervous, and pulled tighter to Harry. Harry smiled and held him closer, not worrying about answering the door; he told Daniel to ring the bell then come on in. He knew he would be busy comforting Eggsy before they started anything.

“Wanna put some shorts on, baby boy?”

Eggsy shook his head, hiding in Harry’s shoulder.

“So you want everyone to see you in your pretty little panties?”

Eggsy nodded, fisting at Harry’s shirt. If he was going to be childlike, he was going to dress like he did as a child. He went around in his underwear at home before Dean so he thought he would be more comfortable only in his underwear for this.

Harry smiled, trailing his fingers down Eggsy’s spine a short way before trailing back up to rub on his neck; repeating the action when he felt Eggsy relaxing. “Will you be a good boy and let Daddy get changed then?”

Eggsy leaned away slightly with another nod. “Can I have my turtle stuffie?” Harry gave Eggsy a few kisses before he sat up to change clothes, getting the stuffed turtle out of the bag with the children’s toys Daniel brought to Eggsy’s therapy sessions during the week, and giving it to him; making sure he was comfortable and calm before he undressed.

When he was dressed, choosing a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a soft shirt, Harry got Eggsy out of bed, tucking him in close as they left the bedroom to look for their guests. Eggsy clinged to Harry and clutched his turtle close, already feeling a little like a child. Harry peeked into the guest room with the open door and light on, smiling when he saw Daniel and his partner putting away their clothes and the toys they brought for her.

She looked to be around Eggsy’s age physically, but the braided pigtails made her seem just a little younger; Harry knew it was part of their playing. She was slender and fit, probably a yoga instructor or some meditation pusher, jet black hair and mocha tan complexion. Harry liked her immediately.

Daniel turned hearing them come in, smiling and having to quickly divert his attention away from Eggsy’s panties, not expecting to see them. He knew about the lingerie but he didn’t know Eggsy wore women’s underwear full time.

“We won’t have kitchen help, but I’m confident we can manage. We have everything you might need as well. You have your own bathroom but the ones down the hall are available as well if the en suite isn’t large enough.”

“Alright. Before we begin all of this we need to sit down somewhere that’s comfortable for all of us and discuss the rules and expectations. Safe Words and all that; which is important, at any time you need to stop, safeword and we’ll pause to discuss everything.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “We have a lovely lounge downstairs. Eggsy decorated it himself.” He and Eggsy led their guests out of the room, downstairs to the lounge Eggsy chose to use for a playroom for Jason and Annabeth.

It was a colorful room with blush pink walls, tacky purple shag carpet, the ceiling green from lights placed along the upper loft area of the room. More lights shone up from the floor along the wall, giving the pink walls a darker look.

The loft was Daisy’s play area, which she decorated and picked her own colors; but they wouldn’t go up in the loft, Harry already had the ladder up where it couldn’t be reached without a hook so nobody went up and tried to prowl in her personal space.

“Oh it’s so girly and cute,” Artemis spoke up, smiling. She looked at the couch and saw the pillows, gasping excitedly. “Oooh fuzzy pillows!” she picked one up and hugged and rubbed her face in the soft faux fur, making a happy noise as she squirmed excited.

“She likes pillows, has them everywhere at home.” Daniel explained with a grin as they sat down.

Harry sat on the couch and hugged Eggsy in close. “So, rules: no sexual contact, no sexual provocation at all. I’m going to be very stern about that, it could be triggering in the wrong way and I want this to be a good experience for all of us but especially Eggsy. He’s been given an opportunity to in a way redo his childhood; and nothing that happened to him then will happen to him now. I’m dead serious about that and I will stop it as I see fit if I see it.”

Eggsy felt himself relaxing, Harry’s firm tone settling him, but he still clinged to Harry’s side with his stuffie tucked under his chin a little nervous.

“And the underwear?”

Harry shrugged, rubbing Eggsy’s knee. “Before his step father came into his life he went about his home only in his underwear so he wanted to do that. He wants to start at about seven, that was when the step father came in, so most certainly no sexual anything. You know he’s an assault survivor so you know how triggering that could be for him.”

“Safe words.”

Harry nodded, tugging on Eggsy’s hair; smiling when Eggsy leaned up and nuzzled his scruff. “When we’re messing around at home, he only calls me Daddy; if he needs to stop he’ll safeword by using my name. It gets my attention quick because I’m so used to hearing Daddy from him.”

“And yours?”

“Spats,” he replied, smiling when Eggsy snickered into his neck.

“Alright, mine is lemon cake. Artemis’ is bow ‘n arrow.”

That made Harry smile. “Like the goddess?”

He nodded, taking Artemis’ hand as she moved to sit up on her knees beside him. “May I put on my princess nightgown now, Sir?” she asked. 

Daniel nodded again, rubbing down her side to her thighs. “How old are you little Val?”

“Six, Sir,” she replied figuring if she played around the age Eggsy chose he would feel more comfortable.

“Alright, go put on your yellow Belle nightgown. Don’t forget, hands and knees.”

Artemis nodded and slinked to the floor to her hands and knees, crawling out of the lounge and off to change into her nightgown. Harry frowned, worried but he didn’t ask, not wanting to intrude on something so personal.

Eggsy squirming distracted Harry. He sat Eggsy up, holding his cheek and caressing lovingly. “You’re antsy, baby boy.”

“Need’ta pee.” Harry nodded and nudged him up to his feet, smiling as Eggsy walked off still clutching his stuffie.

He sighed as Eggsy disappeared. “Let’s make something to drink. I’m not going to have alcohol while Eggsy is like this because his step father was a drunk, but you’re welcome to my liquor collection if you’d like. If Artemis is playing as a child, no alcohol for her here.”

He stood to go to the kitchen, hearing Daniel following him. Eggsy found them a couple minutes later and snugged back to Harry now with two stuffies in his arms. Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face when he saw Eggsy’s happy little grin; like he did something mischievous and was just waiting for Harry to find it.


	25. Chapter 25

Eggsy woke tucked safe and warm against Harry’s chest, smiling as he nuzzled on Harry, letting out a happy little sound. He still felt fuzzy from spending the afternoon being silly with Artemis, who went by the name Val when she was being Little. He was expectedly nervous about the whole age play scene still, but he knew the more he did it the more comfortable he would eventually become.

Harry roused feeling Eggsy stirring, slitting his eye open to see Eggsy watching his hands as he rubbed Harry’s chest; bottom lip tucked carefully between his teeth and his eyes fixed on the motion of his hands as if he was transfixed by the feeling the little bit of chest hair Harry had. The definitely childlike fascination he saw in Eggsy’s eyes told Harry he was still in the Little mindframe.

“Good morning my sweet boy.”

Eggsy snatched his hands back startled, pulling away and flinching as if he was stung. “Sorry,” he huffed, everything about him bleeding with terror. “Didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry.”

Harry gently shushed Eggsy, tucking him back close again and hugging him firm. “It’s alright, baby boy. You didn’t wake me. Relax for Daddy, I’m not upset at all.” Eggsy laid tense, trembling, and whimpered on Harry’s shoulder. Harry continued to comfort and try to soothe him; nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy gently.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy said hushed, afraid that he would upset Harry if he spoke louder. “So sorry. I really didn’t mean to.”

“None of that now, come on,” he replied, holding Eggsy’s face gently in his hand. “I woke up on my own, baby boy; I promise.”

“Promise promise?”

The scared whisper threatened to break Harry’s heart and just deepened his hate for Michelle Unwin; and himself for Lee Unwin’s death. He wrapped Eggsy close and snug, even holding Eggsy’s legs between his to hug his boy closer.

“I promise, sweet boy. You didn’t wake me up, I promise promise.”

Eggsy whimpered again but tucked back to Harry’s chest, hiding his face in his neck and tucking his arms between their chests. He couldn’t hold back a little sniffle, thinking Harry only wasn’t beating him because they had guests.

Harry shushed him again, one hand scritching gently on Eggsy’s back. “How old are you now, my baby boy?” 

Eggsy twitched in a shuddered shrug, trying to keep his tears quiet so he wasn’t infuriating Harry. “Don’t know,” he choked out. “Please don’t be mad, Daddy. I really didn’t mean it; I swear. I didn’t mean it.”

Harry had to bite back a groan as he held Eggsy tighter, pressing a long, almost hard kiss in Eggsy’s hair; sighing through his nose. “I know you didn’t, baby boy.” He hoped that if he simply agreed with Eggsy, it would ease his guilt. “I’m absolutely not mad though. How about you put on a pair of shorts and come watch me try to make breakfast?”

After some nudging and prodding, Harry was finally able to get out of bed to get some clothes for Eggsy; not wanting him to get too chilly just going around in underwear. He grabbed a t-shirt that was a little too big for Eggsy, a suggestion from Daniel thinking it would help Eggsy feel small, and a pair of bed shorts.

“No shorts,” Eggsy took the shirt willingly and even let Harry help him put it on; but he didn’t want to hide his panties.

“Are you sure your bum won’t get too cold?”

He nodded and stood, letting the shirt hem drop just past his hips, stepping around Harry to go to the bathroom. Harry put on comfortable lounge clothes then took his turn at the toilet, smiling when he came back and saw Eggsy on his knees in the middle of the bed smoothing out the blankets.

He was sure the haphazard job was because of the childlike mindset; and seeing it just made him smile again. Eggsy had yet to realize how easily he slipped down, he just knew he and his Daddy were going to have fun with their new friends.

“Thank you, sweet boy; you’ve done a great job,” Harry praised, snickering when Eggsy couldn’t hold back a happy little shiver at the praise. “Would you like to help me cook?”

Eggsy stood and tucked to Harry’s side. “No, wanna watch.”

They went downstairs and to the kitchen together, seeing Daniel already rummaging around looking for something to cook. Eggsy surprised Harry when he huffed at Daniel, but then remembered Eggsy would see him as an intruder in his safe space. Before Eggsy could say anything and cause a scene, Harry stepped up and shooed Daniel out of the kitchen into the dining room.

“I’ll take care of cooking, he’s very picky about who’s in his kitchens.”

Eggsy huffed again, hands on his hips, and sent Daniel’s retreating form a glare. “ _ My _ kitchen, not his,” he grumbled, parking himself on a counter to sit out of the way and watch Harry while he cooked.

Harry took out the eggs, sausages, ham, and milk; putting it all beside the stove before turning to get a kettle for tea. He saw Eggsy prepping the coffee maker and smiled; he knew Eggsy wouldn’t be able to resist doing something to help no matter how far down his mind led him.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” he told him as he turned from the sink, pausing and giving Eggsy a kiss. “I would have completely forgotten.” He couldn’t help smiling as Eggsy blushed and hid behind his hands, letting out a little muffled giggle at Harry’s praises.

“Such a beautiful sound; it makes Daddy so very happy to hear.”

Eggsy just squeaked and giggled more.

His mindset was definitely younger than the eight that he had declared before everyone turned in for the night.

Harry moved Eggsy closer to where he worked so he could hold onto his boy while he cooked breakfast, getting more giggling and blushing as he loved on Eggsy; kissing and nuzzling him, flipping sausages and ham one handed.

#########

After breakfast Eggsy helped Harry wash and put away the dishes then followed Harry to the den where Val was busy setting up the Lego set she and Eggsy were playing with the night before. He joined her to help get everything reset and the few scattered pieces back with the proper piles.

“So, he’s gone down to five,” Daniel said quietly after Harry settled at the other end of the couch.

Harry shrugged, taking a drink of coffee. “Watch this,” he replied then looked over at Eggsy. “The coffee you made is great, sweet boy; thank you.”

Eggsy shivered and grinned, blushing and hiding his face in his hands letting out another happy giggle.

“I’ll never grow tired of seeing that. It makes him even more beautiful, doesn’t it?”

Daniel nodded, smiling as their Littles started playing together peacefully; rebuilding the Lego town. “He truly is. Arte doesn’t react much to praise, she enjoys a bit more rough. She’ll purposely misbehave to get roughed up.”

They were interrupted when Eggsy crawled over and settled to kneel at Harry’s feet, putting his head down on Harry’s thigh. He let out a little sniffle and shuddered, hugging his arms around himself. Harry put down the coffee mug and lifted Eggsy’s head carefully, holding his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?”

Eggsy sniffled, shuddered, and shook his head; shrugging. “Hold me.”

It wasn’t a request, it was a demand; Harry knew something was overwhelming his boy to have him so emotional. He lifted Eggsy up into his lap and wrapped him snug in the blanket off the back of the couch. It was weighted and fluffy soft, it made Eggsy feel safe and warm.

When Eggsy broke down and cried on Harry’s shoulder, Harry felt almost helpless. He looked over at Daniel quietly pleading for help or at least a little bit of guidance.

Daniel smiled, reaching and rubbing Eggsy’s knee. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Sometimes newbies have a bit of a rough adjustment to letting themselves go down to the right mindset. He’s probably dealing with memories right now.”

Harry nodded, his hands soothing on his precious boy; reaching up and scritching on Eggsy’s head shushing and rocking Eggsy gently. On the floor Val continued to play, waiting for Eggsy to settle and join her again, ready to help him learn how to let himself accept this part of himself so he had a chance to have peace. Daniel still rubbed on Eggsy’s knee, wanting to offer unobtrusive comfort for him; jotting down a few notes about Eggsy’s adjustments and behavior he expected.

He brought all the weighted blankets he had at home specifically for the emotional roller coaster Eggsy was riding knowing it would soothe and help him more than Daniel could offer himself.


	26. Chapter 26

By lunch Eggsy was a little more settled but he was still apprehensive to let himself get totally in the Little mindset. Eggsy played with Val for a while after lunch, they found colored pencils and Val helped Eggsy refine his drawing ability. The sight of her sitting in a big orange bean bag chair with him between her knees while he drew and she played with his hair was one Harry was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Eggsy looked so peaceful with a sketch pad on his drawn up knees, sitting so calm while Val put tiny braids in his thick hair.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry sighed to himself, watching them. He turned to Daniel seeing him working on his notes again. He plucked the notepad off Daniel’s knee, curious to see what was written about Eggsy. He mostly read notes about Eggsy’s progress over the course of the day.

“Do you really think he’ll show sexual desires?”

Daniel shrugged and shook his head. “The fact that he’s still wearing women’s underwear shows he’s still aware of his sexuality and likes shows he’s still at least a little interested.”

“I mean, other than the fact that he has no other underwear because he started wearing them for me, he did say he doesn’t want any children’s designed clothes right now.”

Daniel shrugged again, taking his notepad back to finish his notes. “So there’s still a chance.”

“Possibly, yes. But, since this is the first weekend we figured his comforts were more important than the authenticity of the scene. I mean, sure he has his stuffies; but, those are comfort instead of him being Little. Hamish bought his first couple stuffies and he had no shame about them, after everything settled following what happened with the army; I replaced them.”

They were interrupted when Eggsy and Val came over. Harry smiled fondly at Eggsy’s wild hair, chuckling softly at the grin on his face. He nudged Eggsy to sit in his lap, hugging him close.

Eggsy nuzzled Harry’s chin, sighing slowly as the buzzy feeling faded and fuzziness took its place. Val sat between Harry and Daniel, snugged to Daniel’s side, and picked up the remote to look for something to watch while Harry worked to soothe Eggsy.

Eggsy sat up a moment and took off his t-shirt, unpleasantly warm, letting out a little huff. Harry stroked Eggsy’s back, feeling the heat and thin layer of sweat building up.

“How about a bath to cool off, sweet boy?” Harry offered.

“I kinda wanna get in the pool, Daddy. I’ll take a bath after?”

“Well I guess. Did you bring your proper swim trunks or that skimpy little thing?”

Eggsy giggled as he rushed to his feet and took off, prompting Val to follow excitedly; both giggling as they tried to race each other upstairs.

“May as well join them, he’s going to beg me to anyways, and you can observe him being happier.” Harry grunted as he stood and his joints protested, sighing and going to follow the two Littles upstairs.

He found Eggsy rummaging through the dresser, looking for his little speedo, humming and shimmying as he turned to change. Eggsy grinned big at Harry, reaching and tugging him close for a kiss as Harry stepped to the dresser for his own swim trunks.

“This is a beautiful look for you, baby boy,” Harry teased, tugging gently on a tiny braid.

Eggsy blushed, snickering, and stepped back to put on his swimwear. Harry changed and grabbed a couple towels out of their bathroom then followed Eggsy out to the hall, meeting up with Val and Daniel; Val wore a bikini with a cartoon character instead of a more child friendly one piece like Harry assumed he would see.

“Oh, boobs,” Eggsy huffed, then shook his head with an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry. Meant it’s cute, don’t kill me.”

Val snickered as they went back downstairs together; giving Eggsy’s cheek a smacking kiss.

“Ew, girl cooties; don’t kiss me neither!” he giggled, scrubbing his cheek. 

Harry and Daniel stopped in the kitchen long enough to fix a few snacks and cold drinks, hearing a squeal and two quick splashes then happy laughter as their Littles surfaced and more splashing and squealing.

Coming outside they saw Eggsy and Val with water shooters with a volleyball net across the width of the pool between them. Harry couldn’t resist snapping a couple pictures of them, Eggsy looked too happy and carefree and he wanted to show him when they went back home.

“Come on, Daddy,” Eggsy told him, grabbing the lounge floater Harry used in the pool and bringing it over to the edge so Harry could get on it and settle. Harry put their drinks down close to the edge to grab after he got on the lounger and put in the cup holders in the arms, giving Eggsy his book to hold while he got into the water; taking a quick kiss as he rounded Eggsy. When he was settled, he put the drinks in the cup holders and took his book. Eggsy nudged his way under Harry’s arm to lean on him while they floated around aimlessly, smiling when Harry scritched on his head as he read aloud from the book.

Val and Daniel played volleyball together, careful to not send the ball flying at Harry and Eggsy.

########

After swimming until sunset, Harry made dinner again; choosing the chicken tenders because it was simple, filling, and the Littles would enjoy the special treat. Eggsy and Val joined him to help make the sides. Eggsy didn’t want anything healthy but he still dutifully prepared a salad while Harry helped Val at the stove making a quick pasta side.

“Ew, brussel sprouts, Daddy?” Eggsy almost sneered, holding up the bag of the offending sprouts. He never was a fan of the bitter vegetable.

Harry looked over, smiling, and took the bag; putting it back in the fridge. “Not for a salad, it would taste horrible. They’re for tomorrow’s dinner.”

Eggsy’s face scrunched and he shook his head. “Not gonna eat them. Yucky.”

“Yes, I know, baby boy,” he replied, kissing Eggsy’s temple. “There’s also going to be broccoli and mushrooms in the dish so I’m really not worried if you don’t want something you don’t like at all.”

Smiling, Eggsy turned around, being careful with the knife in his hand, and leaned up for a kiss and a little nuzzle.

The clatter of Val taking the tenders out of the oven interrupted them. Harry stepped up to help her, not wanting her to be burned. “Oh I’m sorry, sweetie, I didn’t hear the timer,” he apologized, taking the baking sheet and putting it aside to cool. “How does the pasta look?”

“All done!” she tilted the pot to show him, smiling wide. “Directions say let it sit a couple minutes first. So no touching.”

Harry smiled amused at her stern voice as she went to the fridge to get the dressings for the salad. Eggsy put salad in bowls for everyone then took the dressings and put everything on a serving cart.

“Go sit, I’ll bring everything.”

“Are you sure, sweet boy?” Harry asked. Eggsy nodded, kissing Harry’s chin. “Well, alright. But call for me if you need help.”

He and Val went to the dining room and sat with Daniel, finding him busy with his laptop putting his notes together in a file he kept on Eggsy.

“So, where did his pickiness in the kitchen start?” Daniel asked, glancing up at Harry before continuing to type.

“He enjoys being subservient. He wants to take care of our family, that means he takes care of the cooking at home. It soothes him, gives him peace of mind. I don’t know if someone could have been born to be a Sub, but I’m sure if anyone was it’s him. The most simple way of serving me makes him happiest, even if it’s small like setting out my socks and tie for the day. He doesn’t do that often because we get dressed in our closet but sometimes I act like I can’t decide so he’ll come pick one for me that he likes.”

“And his pickiness about who is in the kitchen?”

Harry snicked a soft laugh and shrugged. “You’re another Dom invading the space where he gets to prepare meals for our family; just don’t try to help him or give him advice, he may bite. I'm not positive.”

Daniel nodded, sighing thoughtfully, holding his chin in his hand. When they heard Eggsy coming in, he put away his laptop and notes to eat; smiling when Val stood wordlessly to get their plates and put a napkin in his lap then poured his wine before taking her place on her little kneeling pillow beside his seat.

He fed her usually whether or not she was being Little. Daniel was definitely nothing like the gentle and loving Dom Harry was; Eggsy saw the fading bruises their playing left on her ass and he worried but knew better than to say anything.

Eggsy served Harry’s plate and salad, refreshing Harry’s drink, then sat down in his seat. Harry smiled a little bit when Daniel bristled at the sight of Eggsy sitting instead of kneeling while they ate; and felt a little more annoyed with each meal that passed without Eggsy behaving like his opinion of a proper Sub.

He often told Harry no when something was requested and Harry was just too soft, in Daniel’s opinion. Daniel was kind of hoping that Val misbehaved enough to earn a bit of punishment over the weekend so he could show them how it was supposed to be.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry came upstairs looking for Eggsy. He looked in their room first but didn’t see him, he checked the bathroom thinking Eggsy escaped to the tub but found it empty as well. As he looked around the bedroom for any clue to where his boy hid, he looked at the bed; thinking like a child for a moment, Harry got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed.

He found a rabbit stuffie but no Eggsy.

With a worried sigh he stood and left the bedroom, checking Daisy’s room and the two nurseries and the guest rooms. He still didn’t find Eggsy anywhere. His worry deepened as he came to the end of the hall of the bedrooms to the rooms to be used as offices. He heard a clatter in a far office and went to check it out; his heart thumping and dropping to his stomach when he saw the attic access door open and the little ladder down.

“Come on, don’t be so scared; it’s just a game. It’s not really gonna make ghosts come.”

Harry hurried up the ladder, clattering loud. He found Val and Eggsy, she sat on her knees beside a box with a game board on top and candles lit at the corners of the board. Eggsy’s feet were the only part visible behind his hiding spot beside another tall stack of boxes.

“What are you doing up here?” Harry snapped, startling Val and frightening Eggsy.

“Just trying to play with a spirit board; but  _ someone, _ ” she shot a look toward Eggsy. “Is a big baby and too afraid of ghosts.”

Harry went to his knees beside Eggsy, not at all surprised when Eggsy shoved into his arms and clinged to him as tight as he could hold, squeezing a grunt out of him. “Come on, baby boy; let’s get out of here,” he prompted gently, trying to nudge Eggsy to his feet.

Eggsy shook his head, whimpering, and pulled tighter to Harry, clenching his eyes shut hard enough to hurt.

“Artemis, go get Daniel, please.”

“That’s not my name,” Val singsonged, playing with the planchette.

“I’m being serious, Artemis, go. Now.”

“ _ Nooo.” _

“I said now!” Harry bellowed loud, furious and worried. Eggsy cried out and tried to pull away from Harry, pushing against him. He held Eggsy tighter, clapping a hand over Eggsy’s mouth when he gave him a bite to his shoulder.

Val stared at Harry for a moment before she took off quickly, crying and calling for Daniel.

Harry let out a harsh huff to calm himself and turned his attention back to Eggsy, taking his hand off his mouth. “Come on down with me, baby boy.”

“Jinkles, Harry.” Eggsy choked out, unable to stop his tears. “Please don’t let him get me.”

“I swear I won’t, my sweet boy. I swear. Let’s get out of here, alright?”

Eggsy shook his head. “He’ll snatch me if I move. He’s watching now.”

Another clatter made Eggsy cry out and cling tighter to Harry, sobbing helplessly and pleading with Harry to protect him thinking Jinkles was coming for him. Daniel poked up into the attic access ready to yell at Harry for upsetting Artemis to the point of tears, but his anger left when he saw Eggsy’s condition.

“Artemis, envied,” he called down, safewording to put a pause to everything, then came up into the attic; getting to his knees close to Harry but not close enough to crowd Eggsy and frighten him more.

“Please, Harry, keep him away from me,” Eggsy begged. “Don’t let him take me again.”

“Who is he talking about?” Daniel asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, sighing in Eggsy’s hair and kissing his head. “His stepfather would lock him in the attic and torture him with tales of a monster that preyed on children. Which is why the attic is off limits.” He looked back over his shoulder at Artemis standing on the ladder. “Why were you up here to begin with? I told you Thursday nobody is to come up here for anything. How did you get Eggsy to come up here?”

She sighed, frowning, and looked down shamefully; knowing she was in deep trouble by the look Daniel gave her behind Harry’s back. “I pushed him up; he didn’t wanna but I didn’t care ‘cause I wanted to play with the spirit board. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You will be,” Daniel told her then turned back to Eggsy; sobbing helplessly still. “So how do we get him down?”

Harry shook his head, scooping Eggsy up as he stood; just sending Eggsy farther into hysterics. “We have to be fast, I’ll pass him to you and come down. He may bite and hit so be ready.”

Daniel nodded and stepped half way down the ladder as Harry crouched to pass Eggsy down to him; reaching up to take him. Eggsy immediately struggled when Harry moved to pass him down, trying to cling to him, screaming and sobbing hysterically; clawing at Harry’s arm trying to get a grip on him.

“No! Please Harry!” he screamed desperate. Daniel stumbled the last few rungs but steadied to his feet and stepped back as Harry jumped down from the attic, giving Eggsy back to him. Harry rushed Eggsy out to the hall and sat down against the wall, holding him tight as he sobbed uncontrollably and screamed as the panic attack worsened.

All Harry knew to do was hold onto his boy and keep him safe.

Daniel closed the attic after collecting the spirit board and candles, then turned to Artemis, surprising her with a hard smack on her cheek. 

“You disobeyed rules!” he shouted furiously, startling Harry and making Eggsy’s panic worse. Another hard smack echoed and Artemis let out a whimper. “Bad girl! Downstairs right now!”

Artemis took off running and crying again. Daniel came out, closing the door, sighing. “Sorry about this, Harry. She’ll be punished fittingly.” Harry nodded, cradling Eggsy as he quieted to hiccups and whimpers; working to soothe his boy out of his fears.

“Pl-please, Dadd-dy,” Eggsy hicced, clinging to Harry as tight as he could hold. “Ple-ease, don’t- don’t let him ge-get m-me.”

“I swear, baby boy. I won’t let anyone harm you, I swear.”

After a while Eggsy managed to exhaust himself. He leaned limp on Harry, fighting to keep his eyes open. Harry scooped him up and stood, carrying Eggsy to their bedroom and bundling his too precious boy in bed. He gave Eggsy two of his stuffies and bent down, kissing and nuzzling on him.

“Rest, baby boy. I’m going to run down to the kitchen and make something to drink for you then Daddy will be right back here, alright?”

Eggsy shivered, sniffled, shuddered, and then finally managed a nod; losing the battle with his heavy eyes. Harry waited until Eggsy’s eyes slowly closed before he got up, sighing, and went downstairs to get a glass of Eggsy’s limeade drink and a lager for himself.

Coming into the kitchen he heard Artemis sniffling and crying quietly; shocked to find her kneeling in the middle of the kitchen without Daniel present. He saw a bit of cornmeal grains under her knees and shins and she sat in a position that definitely put her weight down on the sharp grains.

He sighed and went to the lounge, finding Daniel working on more notes. “You know that cornmeal is going to make her bleed, correct?”

Daniel nodded, looking up at him. “She knows the consequences for disobeying rules. Couple hours ought to set her straight; it has been a while.”

“So you’re fine with purposely making your Sub bleed and risk infection?”

“She hasn’t gotten sick yet,” he shrugged. “She’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Well I worry because it looks like you’re a little too harsh on her. Kneeling on grains is barbaric, and cruel considering her cultural background.”

Daniel smiled smartly. “Where do you think I got the idea?”

His fist flew before he could control his anger; everything exploded and his nerve snapped. Daniel grunted, nose immediately bleeding and broken, looking up stunned at Harry; his head flying back as Harry’s fist rammed into his chin. Daniel couldn’t get a hand to Harry, not as efficiently trained as the Knights. He had some training but staff usually didn’t have to put it to use during their careers.

Harry continued to beat on Daniel as he tried to retreat, grabbing his shirt collar and hair in his fists.

“You’re done as her Dom, you pig. You’re also done with Kingsman. Now, march yourself upstairs and get only your clothes; you’ll leave hers and the items you brought. You don’t deserve to have the title of a Dom.”

He shoved Daniel toward the stairs, snarling as Daniel got to his feet and started upstairs to get his clothes, then turned to go help Artemis and tend to her so he could take care of his boy. He got a first aid kit from under the kitchen sink, Eggsy had kits hidden all over the house for quick access, and picked Artemis up carefully, carrying her to the dining room so she could sit in a chair.

Harry sighed at her abused legs, seeing scars from past kneeling punishments and more fading bruises. He shook his head, carefully cleaning the grains, glad that she hadn’t been kneeling long enough to bleed this time.

“I’m really sorry, Sir.” Artemis whispered, fidgeting. “I heard what you told Danny; but what do I do? Where do I go now?”

“Well, if you’d like, you seem to be comfortable with me and Eggsy; and he does need a Sub friend. You can accept my collar in place of Daniel’s and stay with us.”

“Would Eggsy be jealous?”

Harry smiled and shook his head, putting ointment on her irritated skin. 

“He asked me last night if I would consider bringing you to us. You won’t be expected to do anything sexual with either of us if you don’t want to, we’ll never expect that from you. You’ll be treated with the same care and respect I give him regardless. You are allowed to say no if I ask you for something you’re not comfortable with. I don’t do corporal punishments either. I’ve found denying rights is more efficient for misbehaving.”

Artemis sighed thoughtfully. “Can we keep playing the rest of the weekend and I give you my answer when I’ve considered everything?”

“Of course, dear. You’ll find that I’m fair and more caring than most Doms; I’m gentle instead of harsh because I care too deeply and I honestly don’t enjoy inflicting pain.”

She nodded, standing a little shakily with him, letting her too tense shoulders finally relax and drop. “Thank you, Sir,” she whispered.

Harry made three drinks, putting them on a tray then tucking Artemis in close to go back upstairs to lie with Eggsy. “None of that Sir stuff, that is what you called Daniel. Address me as either Harry or Daddy, dear.”

Artemis nodded again, following him upstairs and into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for instructions. Harry set the tray down and roused Eggsy, helping him sit up against the headboard and giving him a drink and the remote. He then rounded to where Artemis waited for him, reaching up and running his thumb over the dog collar around her neck.

“May I take this off?” he asked. “I’ll have a new one for you by next week.”

She nodded and bowed her head to let him reach for the buckle on the collar, closing her eyes and letting out a slow sigh as the uncomfortable leather finally came off her skin. Again she felt lighter and more peaceful without the heaviness of the dog collar.

“Alright, get settled and comfortable; we’re all going to relax for a while and watch a movie together. Let everyone settle before we resume playing.”

He settled her then rounded to his side of the bed, sitting beside Eggsy and taking him into his arms close; smiling when Eggsy snuggled to him with a little noise.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry smiled at Eggsy and Val, both on their stomachs on the floor with a large bowl of popcorn between them, watching another silly movie sharing one of the weighted blankets. Eggsy had his still small collection of stuffies beside him ‘watching’ movies with him, his favorite cat stuffie tucked under his chin.

Val had a baby doll beside her and a couple Barbie dolls sitting in little chairs around a little patio table with their own ‘drinks’ and ‘food’.

“Oh no, Shadow fell!” Val gasped. “And he’s hurt!”

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Eggsy reassured her. “Chance and Sassy help him get out.”

Val sat up on her knees, mouth opened stunned, more worried when two animals returned to their family instead of the three that started the journey together. She let out a devastated noise and looked over at Eggsy heartbroken.

“You said Shadow would be OK!” she wailed at him, surprising both he and Harry.

Eggsy snickered at her, just making her tears worse. “Look, drama queen, he’s right there.”

Val huffed tearfully at the tv, bottom lip stuck out as the movie ended. “I don’t like when animals are hurt. It’s too sad. We need to watch something happy to make up for it.”

Eggsy smiled and picked up the remote to select another movie from the queue. “No kid movies are totally happy, they all have really sad parts.”

She let out a displeased noise and turned to Harry. “Can we sit with you?” Val was still learning that she had more freedom with Harry and that she didn’t have to worry about unnecessarily strict rules anymore.

The two littles gathered their blanket, popcorn, and drinks when Harry beckoned them to him. Eggsy put the blanket and bowl on Harry’s lap then went to grab the remote and a stuffie, Val set down their drinks then sat beside Harry leaving his left side for Eggsy. Harry wasn’t totally comfortable with her on his blind side just yet so they agreed Eggsy’s spot was on the left when they were all cuddled together.

When Eggsy sat down and settled with Harry’s arm tucked around him, he continued looking through the movie options; smiling when he felt a soft kiss on his head. Val was a little apprehensive about leaning in close but she rested her head on Harry’s other shoulder as his arm wrapped around her as well; tucking her knees up to sit comfortably. Harry put his feet up on the coffee table, letting Eggsy put his legs up on his so he was comfortable as well.

Finally after a few minutes of indecisive searching, Eggsy got frustrated and gave the remote to Val with a huff, putting his head down and hugging his cat stuffie. Harry expected the struggle to choose to come back and he was patient as ever with him.

“But it’s your turn,” Val told him, offering the remote back to him.

“I can’t choose,” Eggsy grumbled moodily, annoyed with himself, turning to nuzzle on Harry’s shoulder. “Stupid brain.”

Val shrugged and chose a movie, thinking Eggsy was just being dramatic, then settled in to watch. Eggsy glared at the tv, arms crossed and tucked against Harry, almost pouting. Harry scritched and tugged on Eggsy’s hair.

Half an hour into the movie Eggsy still grumbled and huffed, but wasn’t so tense and he hugged Harry again. Val sat almost entrapped by the movie, completely forgetting about Eggsy’s frustrations; idly rubbing on Harry’s hand held in both of hers. 

By the time the credits rolled, Eggsy was scrunched up with his head on Harry’s lap. He was limber enough he wasn’t uncomfortable being wedged into such a small area, but it was a big couch so Harry knew he had room to relax and loosen up if he actually wanted to. He needed to feel small so he could focus away from his frustrations.

Harry picked up the remote, Eggsy still wouldn’t be able to choose a movie, and found Eggsy’s absolute favorite movie; smiling when he felt his boy squirm just a little bit. Val yawned and stretched out, sighing as she went limp again.

“Can I go to bed?” she asked sitting up.

“Are you alright?” She nodded, stifling another yawn. “Would you like to come tuck you in?”

Val snickered softly. “And a bedtime story?” she asked, getting a little giggle out of Eggsy as he sat up to let Harry stand up and go with her upstairs.

Harry kissed Eggsy’s head then turned to follow Val. She led him up to the room where she slept, still choosing to stay in her own room instead of sharing a bed with them just yet, and got under the blankets. Harry waited until she was settled and still then sat down against the headboard, picking up a book off the stack on the nightstand.

#########

_ Eggsy ran through pitch black darkness, breathless and burning hot; feeling like flames were surrounding him, burning his skin. He ran, farther and farther away from the rattling chains and groaning call of Jinkles coming after him. _

_ A cackle echoed, the sound making Eggsy’s ears ring. He couldn’t breathe; Dean and his cronies were back and joining the hunt for him. He smelled the rank reek of beer wafting as the group banged and yelled. _

_ “Gary,” Jinkles taunted, getting closer; long claws clicking and clacking on the smooth concrete. “I see you, Gary. I can smell you; your fear is delicious Gary.” _

_ Eggsy ran harder, panting, chest burning as he fought to breathe. He had to find a way out of wherever he was trapped. He had to get back home safe. _

_ “Harry!” he yelled as loud as he could, giving over to the tears he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Harry, please!” _

_ A noise came from above and a body fell down, landing on Eggsy. He grunted as he hit the concrete and turned to shove the body off so he could run away; but froze when he saw Harry dead with a bullet in both eyes. After a moment he managed a scream, sobbing, and folded down on Harry’s stiff chest. _

_ The sounds of Dean and his cronies got closer, the flames drew in tighter making Eggsy feel like he was slowly baking. But with Harry dead, he didn’t have a reason to try to get out anymore. He laid down curled around himself and waited, knowing Jinkles would find and take him any moment. He didn’t care, he didn’t want to live without Harry. _

_ A scaly hand ran over Eggsy’s body, pulling him to lie on his back. He knew it was Jinkles, but Eggsy kept his eyes closed as his tears continued, trying to think of Harry’s smile so his final thought was peaceful. _

_ Jinkles sniffed up from Eggsy’s ankle to his head, claws caressing Eggsy’s cheek. _

_ “Look at me, Gary.” _

_ Eggsy clenched his eyes tighter and set his jaw so he wouldn’t scream, unable to stop a little whimper from escaping. _

_ “Oh, luv, it’s alright, you can open your eyes.” _

_ Hearing Michelle’s voice again turned Eggsy’s blood cold. He growled darkly and turned his head away from her voice, feeling Jinkles’ claws on his throat. _

_ “Open your eyes, Eggsy,” Michelle whispered, on her knees over him; leaning to speak in his ear. “Whores look at a john; make him believe he’s loved.” _

_ Eggsy felt more hands on him, Dean and the cronies, but still didn’t try to escape. A part of him wished for a quick death, but another part knew he deserved pain and torment as he died slowly. _

_ His eyes were suddenly forced open, and he could feel Jinkles claws almost piercing his eyelids as he held them open, and he saw Dean cutting his pajama pants down the seams. When his panties were revealed, Dean sat up with a puzzled noise. _

_ “What kinda fuckin’ poof are you, you little fairy fucker?” _

_ Dean cut the satin and lace, making Eggsy choke as he shoved the fabric into his mouth. _

Finally Eggsy woke with a painful scream, sitting up and swinging instinctively; hearing a startled yelp from Val before he recognized Harry’s touch and the fight immediately left him, seeing Harry alive and well in front of him sitting on his knees. Eggsy crumpled and fell into Harry’s open arms, sobbing and clinging to Harry as tight as he could hold.

He didn’t remember he was back home in their bed at headquarters, they came back just that afternoon, but there was something warm and familiar surrounding him as he clinged to Harry. He felt a second set of arms but could see Val standing at Harry’s side of the bed.

She had come in worried by Eggsy’s scared yelling and Harry loudly trying to wake him out of the horrible nightmare.

“Please don’t leave me, Daddy,” Eggsy sobbed on Harry’s shoulder. “Please don’t let him kill you.”

“I won’t, baby boy,” Harry reassured, rocking his boy gently; nuzzling on him. “I promise.”

Val sat down carefully, picking up Eggsy’s cat off the floor and nudging it under his arm then reached and rubbed on his back soothingly. “Wanna know what I do after I have a bad dream?”

Eggsy sniffled, scrubbing his eyes on Harry’s shoulder, and started to quiet again; shuddering as he tried to catch his breath.

“What’s that, sweetie?” Harry asked, reaching up to hold Eggsy’s throat.

“I bake cookies. It always helps me calm down and forget totally about the bad dream.”

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s head again, tilting Eggsy’s head back to look up at him; his thumb rubbing over Eggsy’s pulse point. “Baking sounds nice, doesn’t it, sweet boy?” he asked, scritching with his free hand when he saw his pupils start to dilate.

Eggsy shuddered and sniffled as he nodded, eyes rolling a moment when the movement put pressure against Harry’s hand on his throat; he wasn’t gripping, just holding to help ground Eggsy again; but Eggsy slipped down a little farther with the pressure.

“Let’s sit here and catch our breath first though, let Daddy hold my beautiful boy.”

Val moved to sit up against the headboard with them, following Harry’s soothing actions and scritching her nails slowly over Eggsy’s back hoping to help him calm down and get away from his fear.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry would never get tired of the beautiful sight of Eggsy carrying one of the little ones coming in to visit him in his office. It would always make him smile. It would always fill him with such a happiness that he still couldn’t describe with words.

This time Eggsy came in with Jason on his hip and Annabeth crawling ahead of him. She made a beeline for a pile of her toys by the bookshelf, immediately clacking the toys together loudly as she gibbered.

“She’s been singing all morning; some of it actually sounds like she’s following the song playing.”

Harry smiled up at Eggsy, his hand sliding up Eggsy’s thigh and his fingers snaking under the hem of his short shorts. Eggsy wore his cleaning clothes but he managed to only have to spend a couple hours cleaning instead of obsessively scrubbing like he had been.

He had already been done an hour before Liam called for Eggsy to come collect Jason, he was putting up a fight in the nursery and having a fit. Eggsy picked up Annabeth then as well so he wouldn’t have to make another trip later.

“How’s Daisy with her new tutor?”

Harry shrugged and shook his head, turning to look back over his shoulder at his wall of monitors; seeing Daisy hard at work in the library with her tutor Susan. “So far she seems to be doing better. She’s more focused.”

Eggsy smiled and moved to sit on Harry’s lap, putting Jason on his. Harry wrapped his arms around the two and sighed slowly, smiling peacefully as Eggsy cuddled close and nuzzled on his scruff nearly purring with happiness. He reached up to scritch Eggsy’s head, chuckling at the happy sound that escaped his boy.

“Daddy,” Eggsy snickered softly in Harry’s ear, cooing quietly. “Gonna make me gooey.”

The chuckle that almost belted out of Harry startled Jason, making him flail fully awake out of his comfortable doze and jerk a little hard. “Sorry, Bub,” Harry snickered, petting on Jason to settle him again. “Dede’s being silly.”

“Dada, shh. I sleepy, shh.” Jason reprimanded, trying to look stern through his tiredness. Harry smiled at the mean look the boy shot at him as he snuggled against Eggsy again. “Dede fuffy.”

Eggsy snicked quietly. “I am getting a bit fluffier; just don’t feel like going to the gym all that much anymore.”

Harry rubbed Eggsy’s bit of a pudge, kissing him. “You’re perfect, baby boy. Don’t change anything unless you want to do it.”

“I mean, I’m still gonna stay in healthy shape, but do I really need abs like rocks? Keeping up with them is getting to be a hassle; gotta be careful what I eat and sometimes I just want to pig out on sweets.”

“I personally don’t need to see well defined abs to enjoy your body, but please don’t let me influence your decisions.” He tugged Eggsy’s shirt up and exposed his stomach as much as he could with Jason in the way, rubbing a hand on the softer area. “I’ll love you in any physical form.”

Eggsy squirmed slightly, a little ticklish. “So you’d still want me in bed if I had a bit of a stomach?”

“Yes, my sweet boy; I love you unconditionally and for always, as I swore in my vows to you.”

“I still can’t believe you think I look good with this thing,” he sighed, running a couple fingers over the scar that nearly blinded him. “That you aren’t disgusted and you wanted to get married even though I’m flawed.”

Harry almost interrupted the self depreciation, but he let Eggsy speak; let him get his feelings out so Harry could comfort and reassure his precious boy that his mind was just telling him all of the horrible things because he was so used to being so grossly mistreated and abused.

“Your flaws are what I love most about you, my dearest boy. You came to me with very little in the manner of societal manners, but you proved yourself one of the best because you wanted to show the world you aren’t just some street smart con artist they assume of you. I love every time you prove someone wrong and you do so much better than they expect from you. But, I still love the way you cackle a little too loud when something truly tickles you. I love the way you burst in here while I’m in the middle of something and just barge yourself in my lap just because you want to be held for a while. I love everything about you.”

“Is there anything you hate about me?”

“Hate?” he repeated with a sneer. “No. There’s a few things I don’t particularly care for, your habit of talking bad about yourself most of all, and when you don’t rinse the sink after you and Jason brush your teeth. But, hate? Not one thing about you brings that awful feeling. I’m sure I do things that cause a bit of annoyance for you.”

Eggsy snorted in Harry’s neck, nuzzling again as he settled more; comfortable and calmer being with Harry. “In bed or out?” he asked with a cheeky little grin. Harry chuckled softly and kissed Eggsy’s head. “I mean, I have been really good lately so you could let me have my reward but out of bed, when you trim up and you leave the whiskers all over the sink and counter. And, you’re going to get swats next time you try to piss without taking Jason’s little seat off. It makes a total mess.”

Harry shook with muffled laughter, not wanting to disturb Jason napping peacefully. “Alright, you rinse the toothpaste in the sink and I’ll clean up after myself.”

“And take the toddler seat off before you piss, at least at night. I’ll work on remembering to take it off when he goes to bed but seriously, it’s not target practice.”

“Yes, my sweet boy.”

Eggsy smiled and laid his head down again, cooing softly and snuggling to Harry. He was still clingy after their long weekend and coming home to a vicious nightmare, but Harry didn’t mind holding him. He felt more grounded with his boy tucked safe in his arms, he wouldn’t deny Eggsy ever.

########

At lunch Eggsy went back to their rooms to make something to eat, finding Artemis in the dining room at the table; it looked like she was studying for school tests with her nose in a book and others open and stacked around her as she quickly wrote in a spiral notebook.

“Whatcha doin?” he asked, coming up to look at everything.

Artemis sighed and shook her head, clearly getting overwhelmed. “I told Daddy I wanted to try and go back to school with online classes. I wanna be a vet and we found a really great school. I'll even get hands-on experience with a vet school in town that works with the online school. But, it’s so hard to keep up. Everyone else is so much smarter than me and it’s not fair!”

Eggsy nodded, marking her place in the books as he closed and stacked them away, putting her notebook and laptop beside the books.   
“You need a break. Come help me make lunch then after you eat, ask Daddy if you can kneel for him for a while; you can even use my big fluffy pillow.”

Artemis sighed and followed him to the kitchen to help with lunch. “What do you usually do when you’re kneeling for Daddy?”

He shrugged, taking out stuff to make another easy salad; it was too hot to cook and he knew Harry would want something simple. “Think mostly; I like keeping him warm while I’m down there and he really enjoys it, I can go for hours. Sometimes I just need to tuck under the desk and put my head down in his lap though. He plays with my hair and it just makes me all warm and fuzzy.”

“Would he give me scritches, too?”

Eggsy smiled, giving her a few things to chop up for the salad. “He would. Daddy gives the best head scritches. It feels so good and it just makes me feel so peaceful.”

“Danny hardly ever gave me any positive reinforcement. He was so harsh all the time. He liked to pull me by my hair. I would try to tell him I didn’t like it, I would try to safeword, but he would always punch me and tell me to shut up and keep my mouth open.”

The smile on Eggsy’s face fell quickly to an angry scowl. “A true Dom will never, ever, ignore a safeword. He’s such a dick and I’m so glad I only had a few therapy sessions with him.”

Artemis nodded, sighing. “I guess that’s where I learned how to react when I’m told no; like how I did you that day.” She didn’t miss the way Eggsy shuddered at the memory of her all but carrying him up to the attic that horrible day. “I’m still really sorry about that and I hope you don’t hate me too much; you can a little bit if you wanna.”

Eggsy shook his head, sighing slowly, and closed his eyes for a moment to push away the memories, taking her hand. “You didn’t know so I can’t hate you; it wasn’t like you did it purposely to traumatize me.”

“Still,” she pouted, huffing at the sting of tears in her eyes. She quickly scrubbed them away, not wanting Eggsy to see her as weak.

“Apology accepted, sis. It’s all fine, alright?” Eggsy nudged Artemis into a hug, holding her firm when she sniffled on his shoulder, overwhelmed by everything happening and unable to keep her walls up anymore. She held onto Eggsy tight as she let her guard down and showed her vulnerability to him, feeling like her emotions were safe with him.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry came to their rooms, in a rush and frightened when he got a text from Eggsy telling him to come up as soon as he could manage. He left the agents’ meeting immediately, letting Kate take over thinking something happened to Eggsy or one of the children. The lack of any information to why he was needed so quick wasn’t like Eggsy.

But, when he rushed through the door and found both his Subs dressed in matching purple lingerie and waiting for him in bed, both grinning up at him and putting away their laptops not expecting him to come in so soon. Eggsy thought he would wait until after the meeting.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, sitting up on his knees as Harry stepped up beside the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning up for a kiss.

“Well, you sent me a message telling me to come as soon as I could. When you text me only saying Daddy A.S.A.P only, it tends to frighten me. What is it you so quickly needed?”

“You’d let a bird peg you, right?”

Eggsy fought a giggle when Harry fixed him with a stare. Harry sighed, nerves calming and his pulse starting to slow down. “That’s all you wanted, Gary?”

He lost the battle with laughing, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s neck; letting out a squeal when Harry sat him back on his heels quickly and held his hands so Eggsy couldn’t touch him, a devious grin pulling at his mouth.

“So would you?” Artemis asked, hoping her nervousness wasn’t obvious; she didn’t want Harry mad at them for accidentally pulling him from an important meeting.

He sighed softly, quirking a brow at Eggsy as he continued to giggle at him. “No, I can’t say I would. Last time wasn’t all too enjoyable, there was an octopus involved.”

Eggsy went from giggling to full cackling, snorting helplessly at the thought of Harry getting into sex antics with an octopus. Artemis hid behind her hand snickering.

“What?” she managed to get out. “How did...what?”

“Not like that, she worked at an aquarium. I got a little too high on marijuana. Woke up with sucker marks nearly everywhere. I may have passed out, I don’t remember the actual pegging; but no. It’s on my list of hard no.”

When Eggsy finally caught his breath, he smiled up at Harry. “We were tryin’a figure out how to work Arte in with you’nme.”

“Well you can always be the pegged,” he replied, still holding Eggsy’s arms spread; thumbs rubbing Eggsy’s wrists.

“Yeah no. I don’t fuck other Subs. Hard no.” Artemis told him.

Harry nodded, letting Eggsy’s hands free; smiling when Eggsy immediately started undressing him. It was a new thing they were trying with Artemis. She enjoyed dressing her Dom so Harry allowed her to help him dress in the mornings. So to be fair, Eggsy undressed him after work and set out night clothes while Harry showered.

“Well, we’ll have to figure something out then. I mean, I have two of the most beautiful Subs in my bed; and they’re both wearing such pretty satin and lace, just as Daddy likes. It would be a shame if I didn’t appreciate you both.”

When he was down to his boxer briefs, Eggsy surprised Harry; flinging him almost too easily on the bedspread. Harry grunted as he landed on his back, hands going to Eggsy’s thighs as he was straddled sighing at the feeling of the stockings on Eggsy’s thick, muscled legs.

“We also talked about switching weeks, but Arte didn’t think that was fair since we’re married and all.”

“Then we’ll have to all share nicely. Like how it was for us and Hamish; but this time I’ll be the one in the middle.”

Artemis turned onto her stomach with a sigh, legs bent up and kicking idly. “Or, if it’s alright with you, since neither of you are really into women. I’ll be a non-sexual sub? I can get a vibrator if I’m desperate enough. Or if you’re fine with it, maybe an actual boyfriend?”

“Are you sure you’ll be happy with that arrangement?”

She shrugged, smiling when Harry reached to caress on her lace covered ass. “I’ll still be your girl, Daddy. Just no sex between us. I don’t want to give up the best Dom I’ve ever met.”

Harry smiled, his other hand moving from Eggsy’s stockings to his lace covered groin; feeling Eggsy’s thighs tighten as he squirmed. “If you do find a boyfriend, I will meet and approve of him before you do so much as kiss him, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she snickered, putting her head down on her arms; wiggling her hips and giggling when Harry playfully popped her ass as he sat up, moving Eggsy off his lap making him pout as Harry got to his feet.

“Good girl,” he replied on his way to the bathroom to shower.

Eggsy moved to lie down beside Artemis, grinning at her. “Told you he wouldn’t be upset you aren’t interested in sex with us. I mean, putting on lace definitely helped; he fuckin’ loves lace like crazy; but he isn’t gonna force you to do something you aren’t into doing. I’ve fucked with ladies yeah, but I’ve always had more of a preference for men. He’s a dirty old man who likes younger guys, only ever works a bird for a mission really”

Artemis smiled, leaning up, and kissed Eggsy’s cheek; snickering when he groaned at her. She got up to change into regular clothes, putting her nightie away in her drawer in the lingerie wardrobe kept in the closet.

Eggsy rolled to his feet and put on his kimono, hearing Jason babbling from down the hall. He tied the knot just as Liam came in with Jason, the toddler angry about something and definitely not afraid to make his displeasure known.

“He tried to topple a bookshelf climbing up for a book.”

Jason turned to complain to Eggsy, hitting on Liam’s shoulder. “I climb for I books. Jerk no let me!”

Eggsy chuckled and took him, cradling him close and kissing his head. “Don’t call Liam a jerk, Bub. You can’t climb bookshelves like a little ape, you’re not Donkey Kong.”

“So yeah. Miss. Tandy says that was strike three, she wants him out of the nursery.”

Sighing and shaking his head, Eggsy took Jason’s little satchel of toys and a couple extra sets of clothes just in case he had an accident. “We’ll figure something out. How’s Beth?”

“Oh she’s a peach; she’s sleeping right now, nap time. I’ll bring her down at six.”

Eggsy nodded, sighing as Liam turned and left, and took Jason to get lunch started.

##########

Later that night Eggsy and Harry put the kids to bed. Harry still read Daisy a story or two every night after getting Annabeth settled and sleeping while Eggsy read to Jason.

After two stories each, Eggsy and Harry met again in the hall and went to their quarters.

“So, what do you want me to wear while I’m kneeling tonight, Daddy?”

Harry smiled almost predatorily, crowding Eggsy on the closet door, pressing against Eggsy’s back. 

“What if I want you on your knees completely naked?” he whispered, untying Eggsy’s kimono, letting it drop to the floor, and snaking his arms around his waist. “You’ve teased Daddy all day hiding this from me. As punishment, you have to kneel completely naked and not touch yourself no matter how Daddy teases you.”

He rubbed a hand over Eggsy’s lace covered groin, giving him a firm stroke; leaning to whisper in Eggsy’s ear to make him squirm. “You’ll kneel and pleasure yourself for Daddy; but remember, don’t even think about cumming before I say.”

Eggsy chuckled, nipping at Harry’s chin playfully; grinding his ass back against Harry’s half hardness.

When Harry stepped back without warning, Eggsy chuckled and caught himself as he stumbled back a step; turning to watch Harry disappear into the den, smile growing when he heard Artemis greet him happily. She wanted to join them for a while and kneel with Eggsy.

He undressed quickly and joined them in the den, already fuzzy as he went down to his knees on his pillow between Harry’s legs, putting his head down on Harry’s thigh and closing his eyes. He would wait until Artemis went to bed before he fulfilled the rest of Harry’s command.

For now he would kneel quietly and enjoy Harry scritching on his head.


	31. Chapter 31

Eggsy stormed into Harry’s office furious, slapping down his personnel folder he received from Kate. Harry looked up at him stunned for a moment then excused himself from the video call he had been in the middle of, picking up the folder and reading the information presented.

Eggsy huffed and plopped down in a chair, groaning and putting his head in his hands.

“She wants to take me off the active roster, Harry. That new therapist you hired thinks I’m fucking unfit for duty!”

Harry frowned, pressing a button on the desk to summon Kate, and reclined back; beckoning Eggsy around to him. Eggsy stood and rounded the desk, immediately folding down to his knees with a soft whimper. Harry scritched on Eggsy’s head, tugging on his hair, frowning worriedly at his boy for a moment then turned to read more.

_ ‘Patient legal name: Unwin, Gary, L. Age: 31. Incoming diagnosis: PTSD, anxiety, severe depression, victim of multiple sexual assaults. Possible MPD & Bipolar. _

_ I first met Gary L Unwin, preferred name Eggsy, April 2, 2020. He immediately exhibited standoffish behavior and obviously did not want to be present. He informed me that he only attended any therapy session on orders from his husband. _

_ For the first half hour of our session, Gary sat glaring and grumbling at me whenever I asked questions; but he surprisingly calmed whenever I asked about the little velvet collar around his neck. He then excitedly told me just a little bit about the Dom/Sub lifestyle he and his husband shared together. _

_ I don’t understand it myself, but he clearly is extremely happy about this part of his life so I will research what I can so we can have more discussions about finding his happiness. _

_ I recommend a temporary benching however, his past records of capture and injury due to missions, and his dependence on his husband’s presence for his peace could be dangerous to him.’ _

Harry sighed, putting the folder down, and ran a hand down his face tiredly; looking up as Kate came in with her own armload of folders and her tablet.

“So you’ve heard,” she sighed, sitting down. “It is only temporary though. Dr. Ives is new and she doesn’t know histories yet so it’s common to bench until more is known; and he’s not the only one she’s recommending either. Just about all the Knights and all of the agents she’s weary of for any work with us. But, it’s just  _ temporary _ , this isn’t something permanent we can’t fix.”

“Some warning to me would have been nice; he wouldn’t have come in here looking like he was possessed and frightened the hell out of me. You know he acts like a rabid chihuahua when he’s riled up and pissed off. Thought he’d bite me if I tried to pet him.”

Between his knees Eggsy huffed a soft laugh, eyes closed and his face pressed on Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled at the quiet sound, using both hands to scritch on Eggsy’s head.

“Yeah well he came tearing into my office already foaming at the mouth; apparently Dr. Ives asked him this morning if we’d talked to him about anything.”

Harry lifted Eggsy’s head, tilting his chin up; thumb caressing his bottom lip. “Just keep up with your sessions and you’ll be back running and saving the world again. Will you please keep your sessions, for me?”

Eggsy groaned at him, giving him a glare and a pout. Harry chuckled, holding Eggsy’s face in both hands and bending down to kiss the pout. “Fine,” Eggsy grumbled against Harry’s lips.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered, smile growing when Eggsy shivered and sighed; keening softly at the praise. “Thank you, baby boy.”

Kate shook her head, sighing. “I dunno about you two but I am so glad you’ve discovered this part of your lives. The way you can just breathe and it calms him down, fucking talented, Harry.”

She reached and picked up Eggsy’s file, tucking it with the rest she carried. She stood, rounding the desk to speak with Eggsy, nudging his foot to get his attention. Eggsy stirred and looked up, eyes already dilated and head getting fuzzy again.

“Why don’t you stay here with Daddy for a while; Jase is just fine with Arte and I’ll be watching them on the monitors.”

Eggsy nodded almost drunkenly, giving a dopey snicker when she bent and kissed his temple, hiding his face again. “Girl cooties, ew.”

She stood rolling her eyes, soothing down his ruffled hair. “What are you suddenly in primary school again?” she teased as she turned and walked away. “Call if I’m needed.”

Harry locked the door with a sigh, sitting Eggsy up again; putting him up to his knees, holding his face and giving him another kiss then started to undress him slowly. Eggsy tried to help but his mind was too fuzzy and he dropped down too low to have a lot of motor control.

He folded Eggsy’s clothes and put them in the desk drawer then he turned to reach into the hidden closet and grabbed Eggsy’s sitting pillow and a weighted blanket. Eggsy sat out of the way while Harry set up his pillow, reaching for his dog stuffie out of the closet, then took his place at Harry’s feet snuggling the blanket around himself and putting his head down in Harry’s lap again.

“How old are you right now, baby boy?” Harry asked, one hand scritching on Eggsy’s head and the other busy with working.

“‘M four Daddy.”

“Alright then. Rest for Daddy and if you say quiet and let me finish working, tonight Daddy will give you a nice hot bath.” He felt Eggsy nod and turned back to his daily tasks.

###########

Eggsy woke with a jolt, feeling someone trying to shake him awake. He groaned and reached to stop the persistent hands, arms heavy with sleep. The hands stopped and pulled away and he was able to look around and see a little bit in the almost too dim light.

“What’s going on?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Bad storm’s coming, Daddy woke me up; told me to come wake you up. Ari’s in the den with Beth and Jas.”

Eggsy shook his head and rubbed his face briskly to try to wake up, groaning when Daisy roughly climbed over him to get off the bed and go into the den. “Shit,” he huffed then got up to follow Daisy, hoping Artemis could give him more information. He was barely aware of the thunder booming outside.

Artemis paced with Annabeth trying to get her back to sleep, shushing her and rocking her gently. Eggsy stopped her and took Annabeth knowing he could get her to sleep easier, cuddling her close and rocking her.

“So, what’s happening?”

“Cyclone advisory; immediate threat basically the whole fucking country. It’s fucking huge. Harry has everyone scrambling to secure windows and doors.”

With a sigh, Eggsy sat down in the old recliner to rock with Annabeth; taking the blanket off the back of the chair as Daisy squished in to sit beside him. He knew she was terrified by the tight hold she had on him. He snuggled the blanket and held his girls while he rocked the chair slowly.

Artemis sat down on the couch with Jason, smiling when he moved to lean into her side with his bear and blanket. She was terrified but tried not to show it in front of the children knowing it would only scare them worse.

Both hoped Harry got done boarding up home quickly and returned to them soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Eggsy sat in a hallway window with Annabeth sleeping on his chest watching the typhoon raging outside as it stalled over the town. Jason ran up and down the hall with his clacking ball toy. A small leak sprang in the den so they had to step out of their quarters while it was being repaired. The torrential rains weren’t doing anything for the building, despite it being newly built.

Jason’s squealing laugh jolted Eggsy out of his head. He looked up and saw Harry picking up Jason and hugging him close, smiling when Jason gave Harry’s cheek a wet smacking kiss.

“What’s going on with the repairs now?” Harry asked, leaning on the windowsill.

“Had to come out here ‘cause I could hear them up in the attic.” Eggsy shuddered and huffed.

Harry took Eggsy’s hand, frowning worriedly. “The attic is two levels up, I specifically had our private quarters on this floor so we weren’t directly under the attic.”

Eggsy shrugged, turning to put his back on the window so he could snuggle closer to Harry, calming a little bit. “Still. Guess it’s in my mind, but I couldn’t take it. They might be fucking with the floor up there, I dunno.” Harry held him close, nuzzling him lovingly and kissing his temple. “Arte’s playing dolls with Daisy and Kate.”

After a while Harry managed to get Eggsy to his feet, putting Jason on his hip and picking up the couple toys scattered on the floor. Eggsy followed him back to their room, sighing relieved when he no longer heard the noises upstairs. He looked back and saw that Harry had activated the soundproofing tech and smiled.

Harry would always know how to take care of his boy.

“Want to put her down and come sit for me?” Harry asked, stepping up to Eggsy with a smile; holding Eggsy’s face gently and kissing him. “Put on a movie to distract Bub, let me pet on my good boy.”

Eggsy giggled, blushing, and went to put Annabeth down on their bed; putting pillows around her; then went back to Harry’s hold, nuzzling his chin.

“Wear something pretty, but not too revealing,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s ear, smiling when Eggsy shivered against him. “I think that solid hunter green cami set would be nice. But, put on some panties, don’t need anything flopping out of those little bitty bed shorts with Bub awake.”

With a soft giggle, taking another kiss, Eggsy stepped back and went to their dresser. Harry followed Jason to the den, putting on a movie that would keep him distracted then went to the kitchen to get Jason a drink and snack. He knew Eggsy would want to come through and make theirs.

While he waited for the popcorn for Jason to finish, Eggsy came in smiling at him. “Any special requests?” he asked, going to the fridge.

Harry shrugged, taking the bag out of the microwave and dumping it into a bowl to let it cool. “Something I can feed you while you’re on your knees.”

“Well, I already knew that,” he teased, taking out a tray of finger foods and spinach dip that he made that morning. He dipped a celery piece and held it to Harry’s lips. “It’s new, try it.”

Harry took a bite, not particularly liking uncooked celery usually but trying for Eggsy, smiling at the pleasant taste of the dip. “Oh, is that fresh spinach?”

“Like I’d use tinned spinach for a dip,” he chuckled, going back to the fridge to get drinks. “Got it from Daisy’s garden. Cream cheese and sour cream is store bought though ‘cause we don’t have cows.”

“I think one of those fruity drinks you like would be nice. Or margaritas.”

Eggsy smiled, pulling out everything he needed to make both drinks. Harry chuckled as he gathered Jason’s snacks and went back to the den, finding him on the recliner with a blanket and his bear already watching the movie like a little zombie; barely even blinking when Harry put the bowl of popcorn and his drink down on the side table. He smiled and ruffled Jason’s hair, huffing a laugh when Jason leaned away from his hand and batted at him.

“Dada I watching, go sit.” Harry smiled and moved to his chaise couch, taking off his shoes and tucking them under the couch. He wanted to start undressing to relax after a busy day in his office but he would wait for Eggsy to do it, not wanting to take that away from his boy.

After a little while Eggsy came in with a tray of drinks and finger foods, putting the tray aside to take Harry’s tie, shirt, and belt. “Would you like something more comfortable, Daddy?” he asked, working Harry’s tie loose.

“Yes, sweet boy. Thank you. Grab your sitting pillow as well.”

Eggsy grinned giddily and stood again, collecting Harry’s suit to send down to the laundry, hurrying to his task and returning to dress Harry for the night, feeling fuzzy and peaceful; completely forgetting about the fears that he had just a little while ago.

When Harry had a pair of pajama pants on, Eggsy put the tray over Harry’s lap then slid down to sit on his pillow; smiling and putting his head on Harry’s hip.

#######

Harry watched another weather report, the typhoon finally passed after nearly destroying the town. Flooding was almost everywhere, even Kingsman grounds looked like a small lake. He worried about the few agents who had flown out for missions before the storm hit; they couldn’t have anyone fly in or out until the waters receded.

A pool toy falling from the roof and a loud shout caught his attention, making him look out the window to see one of the emergency inflatable slides from a decommissioned jet secured to the building. He sighed when he recognized at least Eggsy’s voice, loudly calling for a fellow Knight to go down the slide.

Lancelot shot down the slide a few seconds later, yelling frightened and excited, with an innertube. He skidded on the water a ways before he tipped over off the innertube; prompting everyone on the roof to yell and cheer.

With a sigh, Harry left the den to go up to the roof and check on his men; he wasn’t going to put a stop to their fun but he did have to make sure nobody was going to get hurt. He came outside in time to see Percival going down standing on a boogie board.

Percival made it halfway down the slide before he fell off the board.

Harry stepped up behind Eggsy, surprising him with a firm hug; kissing him when Eggsy turned to look at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Eggsy shrugged. “We’re bored sitting inside all day. Don found the slide, took forever to blow it up even with the power blower, but we sent out a text to everyone who got benched telling them to get in their trunks and come outside.”

“So why are you in your good trousers?”

“I didn’t have time to change. But, I haven’t gone down yet so don’t freak out; I wanted to know if it’s gonna actually work first.”

Harry smiled, deciding to let them have their fun instead of bothering them with the grossness of swimming around in flood waters. “Come get changed, you’ll slide down better if you keep the slide wet as well. I’m sure there’s a long enough hose in the garden shed. If you use it to pull water up from the ground you’ll have a lot to keep it wet.”

Eggsy followed Harry back inside to put on his Speedo. “So why didn’t you make us stop?”

He shrugged, hugging Eggsy to his side and kissing him. “Sounded like you were having fun. With everyone stuck again, we need to have fun however possible. Just promise me you’ll all be careful. It is incredibly dangerous after all.”

Eggsy chuckled, giving Harry a kiss as they came back to their room; stepping away to change into his swimwear. “We’ll be careful, Daddy. I promise.”

He changed and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom, getting a pair of sunglasses out of the vanity drawer, and gave Harry another kiss before he left to go back to the fun on the roof.


	33. Chapter 33

Eggsy laid sick again; this time from playing in the flood water. Many of the men who were exposed to the dirty water fell sick, and Harry felt bad for all of them and felt guilty for not making sure all of them were aware of the filth of flood water. But, his concern was mostly focused on his boy. Harry stayed with Eggsy in Medical, tasking Artemis with tending to the kids; glad that they seemed to like her and that Daisy welcomed her as a friend almost immediately.

It took her a few days to warm up to Artemis but after getting comfortable with her, she always wanted Artemis to play in her room with her and Kate.

Eggsy woke shivering cold, feeling Harry’s arms tighten around him again. “Freezin’,” he mumbled, rubbing his cold nose on Harry’s chest.

Harry turned the electric blanket wrapped around Eggsy back on and tucked him up again. “Are you thirsty or hungry?”

He mumbled a little bit, shivering and shuddering; tucking his double socked feet in the blanket and then between Harry’s shins. “Thirsty little bit.” Harry reached and picked up the pitcher of ice water, pouring Eggsy a cup careful to not totally let him go, and putting a straw. He helped Eggsy take a few sips, not surprised that he drank just over half of the cup before he was too exhausted to drink more. He put the cup down and hugged Eggsy again, sighing slowly, rubbing Eggsy’s back when he heard a sickly rattle as he breathed.

“My so precious, sweet boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s temple, nuzzling him. “I hate seeing you so sick and miserable.”

Eggsy tried to shrug, groaning as pain shot through his back and shoulder. “I don’t mind ‘cause you get to stay with me and hold me the whole time. Almost worth getting sick.”

Harry smiled, nuzzling and kissing on Eggsy’s fever warmed face. “As if you have reservations about coming in and planting yourself in my lap whenever you please.” Eggsy let out a wheezy little giggle and nosed at Harry’s chin, shivering again and snuggling closer, closing his eyes. Harry tightened his hold on Eggsy, tucking Eggsy’s head under his chin, letting out a slow breath as he settled to let Eggsy rest again.

########

After a slow week Eggsy and the others recovered from being sick. Eggsy and Jason spent the work day in Harry’s office, both wanted to stay close to Harry and he couldn’t deny either of them. Eggsy kept Jason mostly busy so he wasn’t interrupting Harry’s work duties; so it wasn’t like they were in the way or bothersome at all. Nap time was spent in Harry’s lap, but he insisted so Jason didn’t roll off the couch or have to lie on the hard floor. Eggsy spent nap time at Harry’s feet.

Eggsy rolled in a lunch cart, but the heels on his feet and the waist apron caught Harry’s attention quickly. Eggsy grinned at Harry, settling the tray at the desk then lifted his shirt in a little bit of a tease; showing him the black teddy he put on. Harry’s brow quirked with immediate interest and he smiled wide.

“Arte’s coming to get him in a little bit, taking him and Daisy to the zoo now that it’s open; they’ve apparently been begging her.”

“And the heels?”

Eggsy shrugged, putting Harry’s food and drink in front of him. “Well, I need to break them in and I was hoping I could convince you to quit early.”

Before Harry could respond, Artemis came in with a packed diaper bag; she had a couple changes of clothes and Pull-Ups for Jason and a change of clothes for Daisy in the bag, along with a few toys to keep Jason occupied if he got bored.

“Hey Bubba, ready to go to the zoo?” she asked, smiling. Jason nearly leapt off the couch excitedly, yelling loud. Artemis smiled and scooped him up, putting him on her hip. “We’ll be back this evening some time. I’ll be sure and check in, gonna be texting any cute pics, too.”

“Please be careful and call to let me know you’ve made it there safely. No overspending on souvenirs either. Don’t let Daisy pull eyes on you, she should know better but she’s still a child.”

“And she’s just like her big brother, she’ll pull eyes just like that one.”

Eggsy smiled innocently, following her to shut the door, hearing Harry chuckle as he swished his hips playfully as he walked. After giving the three hugs, Eggsy watched Artemis go to the elevator with his bubs then came back in and shut the door, hearing it lock as he sauntered back to Harry; slowly stripping off his clothes to reveal his lingerie underneath.

Quickly losing interest in lunch, Harry put the plate back on the cart and scooted his chair to allow room on his lap. He beckoned Eggsy to him, groaning appreciatively and reaching for the satin wrapped around Eggsy’s chest, down his back and grabbing Eggsy’s ass in both hands.

He felt a hole in the panties and smiled; it was a pair Eggsy wore when he had a tail. But this time Eggsy skipped the tail.

“Naughty boy; do you plan on making a mess?”

Eggsy grinned slyly, reaching for Harry’s tie. “I want you to fuck me in my panties, Daddy. Don’t wanna make a mess on your nice shirt; it’s too nice for spunk stains.”

“On your back, keep the heels on but don’t scuff my desk.”

Eggsy slid back onto the desk carefully, hoping the papers scattered weren’t too important as he laid back on them and gently rested his feet on the polished wood. Harry smiled at his boy, reaching up and rubbing Eggsy’s stockinged legs and the heels on his feet; sighing softly.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this?”

Eggsy snickered and blushed, covering his face bashfully. “‘M not.”

Harry stood, spreading Eggsy’s legs and leaning over him, moving his hand. “Should I let you cum all over your pretty little panties?” Eggsy nodded, arching a little bit; keeping his feet still. “Are you going to hold these gorgeous legs tight around Daddy and let me feel those fuckable shoes?”

Eggsy giggled before he could stop himself. “Do you have a fucking shoe fetish?”

“Possibly; I haven’t decided yet, but don’t be afraid to dig in a little bit. They do something to me and it’s quite pleasant.” Eggsy smiled and leaned up for a kiss, grinding his ass down on Harry’s clothed groin, obediently wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and digging the slightly wide heels of the pumps in carefully.

“Just like that,” Harry huffed, panting on Eggsy’s shoulder as he felt around inside a drawer for the lube he kept handy. He made quick work of his zipper and boxer briefs; groaning as his erection popped free of the confines; lubing himself as Eggsy ground against him and teased him with little needy whimpers he knew would drive Harry crazy.

“No prep?” he asked grinning.

Eggsy shook his head, arching his back, and let out a whine as he raised his arms over his head; letting Harry hold his wrists in one hand. Harry clicked to record with his glasses, loving the blissful look on Eggsy’s face when he pushed in roughly to the hilt without warning. Eggsy whimpered and whined, thrashing but enjoying the sting he felt from being taken so rough. His eyes rolled back as his back arched off the desk.

Harry reached into Eggsy’s panties and squeezed him. “Cum after Daddy fucks you senseless.” Eggsy nodded, moaning and tightening his legs around Harry’s waist, hips moving as he obediently started fucking himself on Harry’s dick.

“Just like that,” Harry huffed, moving his hips slowly. “Daddy’s good little whore; fuck your hole on Daddy’s dick.”

Eggsy sped up, whimpering loud. “Daddy,” he whined, moaning. “Please Daddy, please.”

Harry stopped suddenly and pulled out, earning a displeased whine from Eggsy before he took his hips and rolled Eggsy to his stomach, grabbing his erection and slamming into him again. Eggsy bent back when Harry pulled him by his hair, bracing on his knees and pushing back onto Harry, whining and pleading beautifully.

Harry panted and growled breathless, stilling as his release shot through him; he let out a shout that echoed. Eggsy went limp, fuzziness and warmth spreading, not even aware that he made a mess in his panties.

After catching his breath, Harry pulled out; sitting down exhausted. “Stay,” he ordered, giving Eggsy’s hand printed ass a swat before spinning the chair to reach into their closet for a plug. Eggsy coasted and floated as he was plugged up then moved carefully to Harry’s lap; loose limbed and happy. He didn’t even care about the stickiness in his panties, focused on the feeling of Harry’s still exposed dick rubbing at his cheeks slowly.

“That’s only round one,” Harry whispered, grinning.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry sent Eggsy, Artemis, Liam, and Lancelot on a special mission. They were to go out to the club and have fun; but more importantly find Lancelot a Dom with time to train him and allow him to explore his curiosities.

So, Eggsy dressed in his best, most tempting, skin tight jeans and a black Under Armor tank top he used in the gym. He knew the shirt would show the scars littering his back, but he didn’t mind those scars; he didn’t see them often enough to bother him anymore.

Watching his boy getting dressed to attract another Dom had Harry feeling possessive. He wanted to take Eggsy over his lap for choosing such a tempting outfit.

After fixing his hair, Eggsy turned from the vanity and saw Harry watching him; the look in Harry’s eye made him almost giddy. He smiled as he glided over, swishing his hips, nudging his way to stand between Harry’s knees; sliding down to his knees and rubbing Harry’s thighs.

“You look tense, Daddy,” he sighed, looking up through his lashes. He let out a soft noise when Harry snatched his hand out and held his throat, his eyes rolling back when Harry squeezed gently.

“Are you going to let them fuck you tonight?” Harry asked, moving his foot to rub on Eggsy’s groin.

“Not unless they pay first, cash as always.”

Harry nodded, squeezing just a touch more, feeling a warm calm settled on his shoulders. “And condoms regardless of their past with us. You’re a married little slut now, I won’t accept sloppy seconds anymore.”

Eggsy arched, pressing into Harry’s hand, smiling dopily as fuzziness teased his edges. “May I cum for them, Daddy”

The hand around his throat tightened and Harry let out a soft growl. Eggsy couldn’t hold back the moan that came out. “You will not. Do I need to cage you?”

“Please,” he groaned, unaware that he was slowly humping Harry’s foot.

Harry lifted Eggsy, hand still at his throat, and knocked him down on the bed sprawled on his back. Eggsy chuckled and opened his jeans, spreading his legs wide. Harry went to their toy closet and looked over their collection of cock cages. He wanted one that would be impossible to ignore, something tight and bordering on uncomfortable; but at the same time he didn’t want to hurt his precious boy.

With a soft sigh he picked up a cage that had little, pin prick sharp knobs inside. It would definitely prevent an erection. He put the rest away and came back to Eggsy, chuckling when he saw him ready and open for him.

“Good boy,” he praised, getting on his knees between Eggsy’s thighs.

Eggsy’s eyes flew open stunned when he felt the sharp knobs. “Oh that’s playing so dirty.”

Harry just smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on the tip of the cage; feeling Eggsy squirm; then zipped and buttoned Eggsy’s jeans. “No pretty little panties tonight?”

“Only for my Daddy.”

Harry stood, sitting Eggsy up; taking him by his throat again. Eggsy arched into the hold almost instinctively, squirming. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Harry sighed, his thumb rubbing Eggsy’s pulse point. “I want all of you to be careful tonight, don’t lose your watch or your ring; both have trackers and I will be watching with Kate, but if you don’t have one it’ll take longer for me to find you.”

Eggsy chuckled, whining when Harry released his throat. “We’ll be fine, Daddy. I promise.”

“Yes, well, your track record of being taken captive on missions makes me worry.”

“Ok, point there,” he laughed, getting to his feet to put on a pair of sneakers.

Harry sat down smiling as Eggsy stepped into their closet. Eggsy would see his gift immediately.

Eggsy glanced at the shoebox on the bench, thinking Harry bought a new pair of dress shoes and just forgot to put them away. He smiled and picked it up to put with the others on a high shelf, but stared dumbly when he opened the box and saw a pair of black and gold winged sneakers; almost like the ones he put in the shredder so long ago.

Harry stood and went to the doorway, smiling when he saw Eggsy staring at the shoes; mouth dropped open and a smile trying to pull at the corners. Eggsy looked over when he noticed Harry and surprised him, dropping the box and flinging himself into Harry’s arms hugging him tight. Harry caught and held Eggsy, chuckling softly.

“Happy birthday, my sweet boy.”

Eggsy laughed as he pulled back, kissing Harry. “I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday.”

Harry shrugged as Eggsy sat to put the shoes on. “You’ve been busy. But, that’s why I arranged for tonight; you need to go off with friends, you’re all still so young and it’s important.”

Eggsy smiled and hopped up, more giddy and happy, throwing his arms around Harry’s shoulders in a tight hug and kissing him again. “You’re the best, Daddy.”

They heard Liam and Don coming down the hall, both shout singing a celebratory song calling for Eggsy. Harry chuckled and let Eggsy out of the closet as they came in, both dressed similarly to Eggsy; tight jeans and flashy shirts. Liam wore a bit of leather, studded bracelets and boots, and his hair was spiked and frosted lime green at the tips. Don clearly dressed him up for the club and even put a bit of eyeliner and shadow on him.

“Come on already, get off your knees so we can get going.” Don leaned back and loudly called for Artemis. She came out of her room dressed and ready, stopping to laugh at Liam.

“Go have fun,” Harry told Eggsy, smiling, giving his throat another squeeze as he leaned in for one last kiss. “Be careful, I mean it.”

Eggsy smiled and joined his friends, laying an arm around Artemis as they went for the stairs to leave.

#######

At the club Eggsy quickly found himself surrounded by all the same Doms who flat out ignored Harry’s last offer to have him. He enjoyed teasing them, finding he would rather tease than actually let them have him.

He did go to his knees for the ones who readily had money, but he didn’t let them go farther. Artemis was off entertaining her own group of Doms, tied up and bent over a table happily.

After servicing another Dom, Eggsy returned to his spot kneeling on a soft pillow; Don kneeling beside him putting himself up for offering.

“How the hell do you do this?” Don laughed.

Eggsy shrugged and grinned, taking a drink of water to clear his throat and rinse his mouth again. “I’ve been a whore longer than you’d expect; I’m trained really good.”

He looked up when his shoulder was grabbed again, smiling as he recognized Master Thomas.

“Daddy let you out alone?”

Eggsy nodded, knee walking to kneel at his feet as he sat down. “It’s my birthday.”

Master Thomas smiled, nodding to his partner to select Don and his sister to Liam. “I’m glad to see you’re back. How about you sit here with me and have a drink for your birthday?”

“Yes, sir. I’d like that.” He settled to sit at Thomas’ feet, laying his head back on Thomas’ thigh.

Master Thomas smiled, waving down a server Sub for a couple drinks; distracting Eggsy’s attention away from the club; signaling to his companions to get their pills ready.

He still held onto his anger that Harry had banished him from the club for so long after his last encounter with Eggsy. He wanted to give Harry payback and knew using Eggsy would hurt him most; taking the other two, who he assumed both were also Kingsman agents, was just an unexpected bonus.

He slipped the pill into Eggsy’s drink as he took it off the tray, smiling and tipping the server; another of his helpers. Eggsy took the drink completely unaware of the danger he and his two friends were about to encounter.


	35. Chapter 35

Eggsy woke with a groan, head pounding and everything hurting, feeling scratchy rope binding his wrists and ankles. He looked around the brightly lit room, squinting to see Don and Liam piled together still unconscious but both groaning and waking.

He tensed when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, the instant feeling of his blood running cold meant the hand didn’t belong to Harry. He looked up and saw Master Thomas and a woman he didn’t know. But, he didn’t worry; he had three different trackers. His ring, watch, and his collar.

Rolling his wrist he didn’t feel his watch though and he didn’t feel his ring; but the familiar, soothing weight on his neck kept him outwardly calm. He knew Harry would raise hell fire and destroy everything in his path to rescue him.

Back at headquarters, Kate barged into the private quarters, hearing Harry in the den with the kids. She hurried through the bedroom, seeing him half asleep and rocking Jason trying to get him to sleep, Annabeth was already asleep in the playpen. While rocking with Jason, Harry tried to answer question after question from Daisy.

He erroneously gave her an encyclopedia set and she hadn’t stopped asking questions for the past two hours as she read.

“Harry, Eggsy’s trackers haven’t moved for an hour and security cameras show he and Lancelot were drugged and taken along with Liam.”

Harry stood quickly, shoving Jason at Kate, and hurried off, calling his Knights to the surveillance cave. Kate sat down with Jason and called Pamela, asking her to sit with the kids while she and Harry made plans for a rescue mission; again.

An hour later Harry led the mission with Kate directing from the cave. He followed the tracker he secretly had injected in Eggsy’s ass last time he was put under for a minor surgery on his hand. Surgeons felt it was unethical but everyone was familiar with Eggsy’s record of being taken captive so the operating surgeon agreed with the deceptive move.

“Percival, you’re leading Omega team; everyone who hasn’t received Knighthood. Everyone else is on Alpha team with me. Merlin will be monitoring and letting you know where danger is, listen to her; all of you.”

Percival nodded, securing numerous weapons to his tac suit, looking at the tracker information on his HUD. “Yes, Arthur sir.”

The next time Eggsy woke he was a little more aware, and realized he had been drugged. He sighed at the headache still throbbing his temples and rolled his shoulders, finding that his bonds had loosened enough he could slip his hands free.

Either he was incredibly lucky, or one of Thomas’ henchmen was a moron.

“Lancelot?” he mumbled quietly in the now pitch black room.

“Yeah?”

“The fuck happened?”

“I don’t know,” Lancelot sighed, sounding defeated.

They were startled when the light suddenly shined too bright, blinding them. Eggsy clenched his eyes shut and instinctively covered his head, but not before a hand slapped him hard enough to clack his teeth together. The hand reached and snatched him up by his hair and Thomas dragged him out of the cell.

A jolt of electricity made Eggsy scream. He was dragged to a room full of men and then he realized Thomas’ plan; he was being offered for sale.

“Fuck,” he huffed weakly.

Thomas grabbed Eggsy’s chin and shoved his head back, pulling out a blade and cutting off his collar. He didn’t expect the manic scream that left Eggsy’s throat as he sprang up to fight, panic finally taking over. He knew an uncollared Sub in a room full of Doms was a dangerous mix.

The Doms obviously didn’t expect a Sub to fight back and quickly jumped up to subdue Eggsy. But, Eggsy wasn’t going to let them get the upper hand on him again.

#######

Harry found the house where Eggsy’s tracker pinged. He led his team around to the front of the house, aware of the neighbors but not caring much. He waited until Percival and Omega team was in position before he kicked the door in and rushed inside, shooting indiscriminately as he tore through the house.

“Go to the basement, Harry. It’s been built to take up the yard and out toward the field in the back. It’s massive so be careful.”

When the last body fell, nobody fatally injured yet, Harry found the door leading down to the basement and the underground trafficking hive. He and his Knights went down quietly, hearing someone screeching like a banshee.

Whoever pissed Eggsy off was going to be sorry. Harry let himself grin just a little bit at the thought of his boy fighting, either naked or hopefully just in those tight jeans. He shook his head to clear the lewd thoughts so he could focus on the mission, and stormed through a set of doors; seeing Eggsy and the boys fighting a group of Dom, Eggsy looked manic.

The gunfire had Eggsy and the other two diving for cover, Lancelot almost returned fire but recognized the Knights as everyone tried to flee; unaware that Percival and Omega team laid in wait for them, already having taken out a few from the first ambush.

After everyone was down, Harry found Thomas cowered and hiding like the rat that he was. Harry grabbed him up by his throat, slamming him into the wall and squeezing hard.

“Come along,” he told him, hauling him away.

Eggsy pushed away the Knight who tried to tend to him, seeing his collar thrown carelessly on the floor. He picked it up and sank down, tucking to a wall and going slowly to his side; curling up tight.

Harry dragged Thomas upstairs and outside to a tall tree, cutting free the tire swing to use the rope; pulling Thomas to his feet. “Pants down,” he demanded.

“What?” Thomas scoffed, then screamed when Harry shot his kneecaps at close range.

“ _ Pants. Down. _ ” he repeated, enunciating smartly. “Now.”

Groaning painfully, Thomas tried to comply. Harry quickly grew impatient and reached to rip the pants then tied the end of the rope around Thomas’ penis and testicles, hooking the other end around a limb and slowly lifting him. Thomas yelled and struggled, earning a blade to each ass cheek after Harry secured him to dangle.

“Keep that up you’ll tighten the rope and your dick’ll pop off,” Harry taunted, smiling. He took out two more blades and rammed them into Thomas’ neck before walking away to find his boy.

He went back inside and looked around, sighing at the carnage he caused. Ignoring that though, he went back down to the basement, finding Don and Liam getting treated for minor wounds.

“Where’s Galahad?”

“Back there hiding,” Don told him, nodding toward the room Eggsy had been dragged to for offering.

Harry left his gun and started taking off some of his tac gear so Eggsy would see him clearly, finding him curled around himself and sobbing; clutching his cut collar tight in his fist.

“Oh, sweet boy,” Harry sighed, getting down on his knees and bending to Eggsy; taking him into his arms carefully, shushing and rocking him holding his boy tight.

Eggsy shuddered, pain easing when he recognized Harry’s voice and touch, going limp after Harry reached up and held his throat. “‘M sorry, Daddy,” he mumbled, nuzzling Harry’s chest.

“For what?” he asked, getting Eggsy up to his feet and tucking him to his side still holding his throat. He wanted to take the collar and look at the damage, but he knew better than to take it from Eggsy right then. Eggsy kept his collar pressed up to his chest, over his heart, feeling the cold chill of not having it start to set in.

“He took my collar off, Daddy.” Eggsy told him instead of explaining why he was apologizing.

Harry smiled, putting Eggsy in the waiting van; hearing local police sirens headed their way; settling to sit in back with Eggsy in his arms, hand still holding Eggsy’s throat.

“I’ll put it back on, baby boy, don’t worry.”

Eggsy sniffled and shuddered, fresh tears falling as he held the collar up. “It’s broke, he cut it.”

Harry sighed, easing Eggsy’s hand to loosen so he could look at the damage; frowning. “I’m so sorry, baby boy. I’ll try to fix it or have a new one made.”

Eggsy whimpered and tucked into Harry’s chest, clutching his collar close again unable to stop his heartbroken tears. He didn’t want to think of what happened to him when he was unconscious from being drugged and he knew he would have to submit to humiliating tests and exams when he got home.

His only comfort was Harry’s hand holding his throat, allowing just a little bit of fuzziness to surround him.


	36. Chapter 36

Eggsy and the other two were quickly treated, examined, and then released from Medical. Thankfully none of the three showed signs of sexual assault. Eggsy admitted to the Doms he sucked off, but all of that was consensual on all parts. Harry felt a little pang of envy that he didn’t get to watch his boy working, but he was mostly upset with himself for them being taken.

Eggsy stayed almost glued to Harry in the days that followed, barely comforted with Hamish’s leather collar around his neck. It didn’t feel right wearing it now that Hamish was gone, but he needed a collar; he felt too unsafe and vulnerable without one.

Harry tried to give Liam a few days off his nursery duties, but Liam just wanted to get back to his routine and try to forget about what happened. He did listen to Harry about setting up a few therapy sessions though.

Don readily accepted some time off and therapy, always a little frazzled and needing to recharge after being abducted.

Artemis felt guilty that she wasn’t around to keep an eye on the boys and was afraid that Harry was mad at her. She felt guilty for having her own needs tended to, despite it being understood that she wasn’t expected to behave like a trained agent or Knight. Nobody faulted her for what happened and they frequently told her as much; Eggsy especially, knowing how much the guilt could affect someone.

A week after the incident, Harry found himself on the couch in his office with his two Subs at his feet; Eggsy in his usual place between Harry’s knees and Artemis to Harry’s right. She was just lonely and wanted to sit for a while. Eggsy refused to let Harry get too far away from him, clinging to Harry as he worked above them.

Harry looked up when the door opened slightly and tensed a moment, thinking Daisy was coming in, sighing when Kate came in instead and closed the door. She glanced at the three and went to the desk to lock the door, then sat in a chair.

“So I sent Percival and the men off to the club, they’re interrogating staff now about the unknown server and how she was able to come in and blend in with everyone and no questions asked.”

“What about why Thomas was permitted inside despite having a permanent ban in place?”

Kate nodded, not missing the way Eggsy tensed and pulled tighter to Harry, pressing his face into the bend of Harry’s hip hiding and shuddering. Harry scritched and tugged on Eggsy’s hair, petting him slowly.

Eggsy sat up on his knees and draped himself on Harry’s lap, hiding his face in Harry’s hip again and tucking his arm around Harry’s waist.

“What about the police?” Harry asked.

“So far no suspects, none of the survivors are willing to speak about what happened. Common with trafficking rings and they’re still being charged with all of that.”

He nodded, putting his laptop away so he could tend to Eggsy’s obvious needs for comfort.

“Arte, I could use some help. Can I borrow you for a while?” Kate asked.

Artemis sat up and stretched, nodding as she got to her feet. She was always happy to help whenever asked. She and Kate left together. Eggsy moved and straddled Harry’s lap, sighing and leaning on him.

“Would you like to help Daddy design your collar?”

Eggsy nodded on Harry’s shoulder, anxiously fidgeting with the strap of Harry’s gun holster on his other shoulder.

Harry opened his laptop again, chuckling when he felt a smile from his boy. He had been busy ordering more lingerie for Eggsy and Artemis. “Naughty, naughty Daddy.” Eggsy teased, reaching up to scroll the screen; starting to settle a little bit with the familiarity of ordering skimpy things.

“Yes, well,” Harry shrugged, helping Eggsy move to sit curled up in his lap so he could lean comfortably and see the laptop. He clicked the tab for the website he used for collars, feeling Eggsy relax a little more.

“They don’t have the velvet ones anymore, apparently they’re too breakable. But, they have soft lining options.”

Eggsy nodded, looking at the options thoughtfully. “What’s your most favorite color?”

“I like a nice coppery, almost rusty red. But, wouldn’t you rather it be your favorite color?”

He shook his head, looking at the red options. “It represents your ownership of me. It has to reflect you more than me. We can use my favorite for the liner, it won’t be visible. It’s important to me that it shows I belong to you.”

Harry smiled, reaching up to pet on Eggsy’s head; landing a soft kiss and nuzzling him. “I hardly own you, sweet boy. You give so much to me and trust me with so much though.”

“Yeah well, I’ma still say you own me to anyone who asks. I dunno what it is about you that brought all of this outta me but I really like it. I mean, who else would have someone else controlling when he got a chub? I need to give you that kind of control and trust in you.”

That made Harry chuckle, holding the laptop still as Eggsy wiggled to lie down along the couch on his stomach, his head on Harry’s lap. Eggsy took the laptop and put it in front of him, scrolling through all the options he had to customize the perfect collar for him. Harry pet on Eggsy while he worked, envisioning himself as Marlon Brando sitting at his desk with a cat in his lap.

He chuckled quietly and gave Eggsy a gentle tug, feeling him squirm and lean into the hold. “Such a good little kitten, aren’t you?”

“Merow,” Eggsy laughed softly, earning another chuckle and tug. “You probably do look like a proper mob boss like this though. I’d be a proper vixen if I was bouncing on your lap as well, or at least sucking you off.”

“Keeping Daddy warm,” Harry sighed, reaching to order the collar after Eggsy was finished. “Only in your slutty little panties, Daddy’s fingers in your tight boy pussy. What a sight that would be, my sweet boy. Why don’t you get the lube and show me your little pussy, huh?”

Eggsy rolled off the couch, already fuzzy, working to take off his t-shirt and track pants before getting to his feet and going to get the lube out of the desk drawer; pausing and getting a flogger out of the closet and holding it up. Harry nodded, chuckling at the wide grin that quickly spread on Eggsy's face.

“Lock the door, baby boy,” Harry told him, reaching to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. Eggsy let out a little giddy giggle, pressing the button to lock the door, and muting the comms connected to the office, and came over giving Harry the lube then standing hands clasped behind his back for inspection of his panties.

Harry sighed at him, lubing himself. Eggsy squirmed excitedly, shivering pleasantly when Harry reached up and stroked him through his soft cotton panties, eyes closing and back arching him forward a little bit.

“Turn around,” Eggsy smiled and obeyed, clasping his hands in front to give Harry a clear view. The panties snugged a little bit between his cheeks and showed the taut round globes. Harry reached and tugged the fabric to the side, groaning pleased.

The fabric had enough give he could sit Eggsy on his lap and fuck him while he wore the panties. “Sit,” he ordered, holding the fabric aside as Eggsy moved to straddle his lap on his knees, both groaning as Eggsy sank down slowly.

“Good boy,” Harry huffed, one hand snaking around and into the front of Eggsy’s panties. “Cum with Daddy and I’ll let you lick me clean. Slowly now, don’t rush; Daddy likes watching his boy fucking himself on my lap.”

Eggsy leaned his hands on Harry’s thighs as he moved, rolling his hips slowly as he sank down and tightening as he came up; grinding when he bottomed out again. His head laid thrown back and he arched slightly, positioning so Harry’s tip teased his prostate every time he sank down, eyes closed in the fuzzy warmth and bliss of being the perfect boy for his Daddy; the perfect Sub as always.

Harry leaned Eggsy back on his chest, keeping him arched, and reached for Eggsy’s throat; earning a happy whimper from his boy. Eggsy’s hips sped up just a little bit, everything working on autopilot; focused on Daddy’s pleasure.

The hand around his stiffening erection tightened and Harry teased his tip, thumbing at his foreskin making him squirm.

“Cum.” Harry huffed in Eggsy’s ear, grunting as his release hit.

Eggsy tensed with a wail, spunk painting his chest and stomach, spasming as his hips moved still. He couldn’t stop his hips for a minute, he calmed and stilled slowly; thighs spread wide and feeling sticky but thoroughly used and wrung out.

“Stay, Daddy,” he sighed, rolling his hips to keep Harry inside him. “‘M needy for it.”

Harry smiled, collecting the spunk off his boy; offering his finger to Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy took the digit in and obediently sucked it clean, repeating until he was clean enough. He kept Harry’s finger in his mouth, feeling calmer and more settled being filled at both ends.

Harry let him take whatever he needed, just wanting his boy to be able to move on from the kidnapping incident and resume their happy life together.


	37. Chapter 37

Eggsy didn’t expect another visit from his aunt Leslie to come out of the blue. But, he and Harry of course welcomed her into their home again and Eggsy insisted on cooking a special dinner for her and her husband Phil.

Harry came into the kitchen, welcomed by the scent of baked goods hot in the oven, and smiled when he saw Eggsy bent over poking at a cake.

But the food wasn’t what made him so happy. It seemed Eggsy was taking full advantage of their child free weekend while they were waiting for Leslie and Phil. In addition to the waist apron, Eggsy wore a lacy G-string and nothing else. He stepped up and surprised Eggsy with an open handed, playful pop on his bare ass as he stood straight. Eggsy yelped and turned quickly, almost hitting Harry’s nice shirt with the gooey chocolatey end of the butter knife in his hand.

He calmed and huffed a soft laugh, putting the knife down and wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders; leaning up for a kiss. “Scared me, Daddy.”

Harry smiled, hands rubbing on Eggsy’s ass slowly. “I couldn’t resist. It was practically begging for a smack. But, as much as I love seeing you in nothing but a skimpy G-string, Leslie just called. They’re just minutes away so you should at least put on some shorts.”

“You don’t want me riding your lap when they come in, Daddy?” he teased, following Harry to get dressed. He felt another sharp pop and laughed as he leapt away from Harry’s hands.

Harry picked up the flogger, grinning, and brought the tails down across Eggsy’s back; being careful but still wanting Eggsy to feel a little bit of a sting. Eggsy squirmed and groaned pleasantly, chuckling as he turned around, hands going to his hips.

“Dirty old man. Don’t start what we can’t finish quickly.” He chuckled when Harry gave him a playful swat across his stomach, squirming again. “That’s it, you’re getting a footjob during dinner.”

“Promises promises,” Harry teased, smiling.

The visitor alert buzzed, interrupting them. Harry reluctantly put the flogger away and Eggsy went to find a shirt, grabbing another sleeveless he used in the gym because of the heat in the kitchen. Eggsy returned to the kitchen, opening the window over the sink to allow some cool air in so he wasn’t suffocating.

While he plated the food, Harry led their guests in and settled them at the dining room table.

“Do you need a hand with anything, dear boy?” he asked, watching Eggsy dancing a little bit of a jig as he plated; smiling at the obvious happiness he saw in his boy.

Eggsy shrugged. He wanted to do it all himself but Leslie and Phil didn’t know about their lifestyle yet so he had to pretend he didn’t do it all. “If you want to take the tea and drinks.”

Harry smiled and came back in from the dining room to grab the tea serving set and other drinks; pausing to kiss Eggsy a moment. “Good boy,” he praised softly, giving his neck a gentle squeeze just to feel Eggsy melt a little bit.

He stepped back and picked up the tray of drinks, carrying it to the dining room. “Hambone, you sit and behave,” he told the sniffing dog, seeing her trying to act like she wasn’t going to beg the newcomers for food. She huffed and whined at him then went to the kitchen to bother Eggsy for scraps.

Eggsy snuck a couple pieces of meat into her bowl then picked up the tray of plates, only feeling a little buzzy with nerves as he passed a plate to everyone before putting one at his place.

“So how in hell did you get all the way here in Scotland?” Leslie asked.

They shared an unsure glance and Harry let out a soft breath as he shrugged. “We felt it was time to expand. We’re being rebuilt in England still, but Eggsy and I are much happier here. Our children as well, they’ve strived here; especially Daisy.”

He pointedly ignored Eggsy’s foot nudging at his groin, long trained to ignore distractions, but he did give Eggsy a twitch of a smile. Eggsy huffed into his limeade drink, feigning a cough to cover his grin.

“Kids?” she asked, smiling. “As in more than one?”

“Three now,” Eggsy told her. “We adopted Harry’s godson after his dad died, before that he surprised everyone when he brought home an infant that he used a surrogate to get. He adopted Daisy already, you knew that, but after we got married I adopted her and the other two officially.”

Leslie shook her head confused. “Married? When?”

“Month and a half ago,” Harry replied just as confused; she should have known about the wedding. “We sent you an invitation but you declined because of the distance to travel.”

She turned to Phil, clearly agitated. “Have you been going through my letters again you gutless baboon?!” she snapped at him. 

Phil avoided looking at her, looking chastised and guilty. He found the invitation and responded without her knowledge, he didn’t want to spend the money to travel.

Neither wanted to admit their marriage was strained and they were almost constantly arguing with each other.

“Oh no need for bickering,” Harry tried to soothe the tension, reaching and holding Eggsy’s wrist when he saw how tense he sat. “I’m sure there was a valid reason you weren’t able to make it; no harm done and if you do insist, we have it on video.”

Leslie smiled and Eggsy blushed, hiding behind his hand as he snickered. Their wedding video was far from embarrassing, but Eggsy still didn’t like seeing when he got up on stage with Kate, Don, and Liam to sing a tipsy version of Harry’s favorite song.

Seeing that fond, loving smile on Harry’s face though; that was Eggsy’s favorite part of the video. Everyone else was rambunctious and laughing but Harry sat watching his boy and intently listening to him butchering the song; just smiling so happily.

Harry’s favorite part was Eggsy scolding Liam and Don for drinking before the wedding even started. The squeal Eggsy let out never failed to make Harry laugh.

“Fair warning, I can sing but not very well when I’ve had a drink or two,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

“You were fantastic, my dear boy. I certainly loved hearing you sing especially for me.”

Leslie smiled, shaking her head at them. “Tooth rotting sweet, both of you.”

The rest of dinner went peaceful. Eggsy made fresh tea and coffee as Harry led Leslie and Phil to the den, bringing everything in when Harry had the TV and their wedding disk loaded in the player. Harry felt a bit of pride that he finally used the technology without needing Eggsy’s assistance to read the screen, and sat on his lounger, taking a cup of coffee.

Eggsy settled a cup of tea on the floor beside the lounger for himself then laid between Harry’s legs, grinning as Harry pet and scritched his head. Harry started the video and held Eggsy, smiling and snuggling him close.

After a few hours visit and the eventual disappearance of Phil, Harry and Eggsy saw Leslie out to wait for Phil to get their car and pick her up out front.

They waited with her, wanting to make sure she got in the car safely; Eggsy started getting an odd feeling about Phil after his sudden disappearance, he hadn’t shown back up yet and he went missing over an hour ago.

“Where is that prick?” Leslie huffed, looking around the wide grounds for her car.

Eggsy frowned as Leslie rummaged through her purse for her phone, crossing his arms and tucking closer to Harry when Phil answered and Leslie began yelling at him. Apparently he grew tired of the visit and left her behind, already half way home. It reminded him of Dean yelling at Michelle. Harry hugged him protectively, landing a soft kiss on Eggsy’s temple.

“Go on inside, sweet boy. I’ll get her settled and in bed.”

“Did she come drunk?” Eggsy whispered.

Harry shrugged and shook his head. They hadn’t served alcohol but Leslie was obviously inebriated somehow. “I’ll handle it, go on and get ready for me. I’m not done giving you marks.”

Still nervous and worried, Eggsy left Harry’s safe hold and went back inside; hurrying upstairs back to their rooms quickly. He almost tore off his clothes and practically dove on the bed; sliding just a little bit as he landed with a relieved groan, sprawling out and waiting a little impatiently for Harry to get Leslie settled and come back to finish their playing.


	38. Chapter 38

Eggsy and Harry listened uncomfortably to Leslie again in a shouting match with Phil in their bedroom. Harry held Eggsy close knowing the fighting was bound to cause him to have awful memories of Dean. Eggsy held Annabeth cradled in his arm, needing to hold her for distraction, and gripped Harry’s hand tight in his trying to focus on Annabeth in his arm and the TV.

Artemis was in the bedroom with Leslie trying to herd her toward the door so she could yell in the hallway. Harry had to let Artemis try, he knew if he did he would shout viciously and terrify Eggsy. Nobody wanted that.

After the fifth attempt to get Leslie out and she just barreled her way back in to continue pacing and shouting, completely ignoring Artemis; she started shoving at Leslie a little roughly, getting Leslie’s anger on her as well. She quickly got frustrated and gave Leslie’s wide ass a kick, knocking her off balance and sending her sprawling to the floor in the hallway, shutting and locking the door with an angry huff.

“Drunk bitch, I’ll do more than kick that fat arse if you scratch at me again!”

Harry frowned and called Artemis to the den, worried that she was hurt. Artemis let out one more frustrated huff to push away her anger before going to the den, sighing to calm herself as she appeared in the doorway.

“She scratched you?” Artemis shook her head, stepping up to show Harry the stinging marks on her arm. Harry sighed at the scratches. “Get the kit out of the bathroom. It’s not bad but it needs ointment and a bandage.”

Artemis nodded and turned to her task, rolling her shoulders and groaning to push away annoyance trying to come up again. She found the first aid kit and came back to the den, settling on her knees and putting her arm up across Harry’s lap.

Harry doctored her arm, being careful to not hurt her, hoping his frustration with Leslie wasn’t obvious, then let her stand to take the kit back to the bathroom; hearing a knock at their door.

“I’ll get it,” she told him, feeling a little calmer when Harry gave her a smile, then turned to answer the door.

As soon as the door was open, Daisy shoved her way inside and past Artemis; crying as she ran for the den. Harry and Eggsy both sat up when they heard her and Harry started to stand, only to be knocked back when Daisy came and scrambled into his lap.

“Aunt Lessie hit me and yanked my hair!” Daisy wailed on Harry’s shoulder.

Eggsy almost didn’t get Annabeth moved out of the way when Harry, rougher than he intended, angrily put Daisy on his lap to get to his feet. He felt a little helpless when Annabeth woke and cried and he had Daisy clinging to him wailing. Artemis came quick to help him, taking Annabeth so he could hold Daisy and calm her down.

Harry stomped out to the hallway livid. “Leslie!” he bellowed, sounding demonic, voice ringing out through headquarters. There was zero chance she didn’t hear him.

Many of the doors of the residential and office floors opened and people started coming out to find out what caused Harry to be filled with such rage and hate.

Down in the front entrance, pacing and yelling into her phone, Harry finally saw his target. He snarled, pushing past Kate and Percival as they approached to check on him, and stormed downstairs. Percival quickly went after Harry, Kate went to check on Eggsy and the baby.

Percival tried to grab Harry, but Harry growled and almost too easily threw him aside sending him flying a few feet before crashing to the floor with a grunt. Harry grabbed both handsful of Leslie’s hair and roughly shoved her against the front entrance doors, making her drop her phone with a surprised squeal and a painful grunt.

“You keep your  _ goddamn hands off my children!” _ he yelled, not caring that he was directly in her ear and louder than he had ever been in anger. “ _ Do you understand me you goddamn bitch?! _ ”

Percival got to his feet as his fellow Knights arrived to find out why their leader was so angry and ready to kill a woman so viciously. All of them jerked back a step when Harry rammed Leslie’s head through the glass window on one of the doors, shattering it and cutting her head, then he yanked her back and threw her like he had Percival.

The Knights quickly hurried up to stop Harry, a few tackling him to the floor and a couple others going to help Leslie. Harry fought against the ones holding him, grabbing one of the hiking sticks out of the bin by the door and swinging it at his men; almost feral wanting to hurt Leslie.

He got away from them and stormed after the group taking her to Medical, following the trail of blood she left to splatter the floor. His men followed apprehensively, not wanting to let him just hurt her but not wanting to stop him either.

Getting to Medical, Harry pushed past the Knights and staff gathered outside a room. “Pamela, stop,” he demanded, pulling a nurse back away from the exam table; away from tending to Leslie’s injuries.

“She’s got a gash in her head, Harry,”

“I don’t fucking care, she put her hands on Daisy and hurt her; let the bitch suffer.” He turned to the crowd in the doorway. “Gareth, scramble her brain and get her the fuck off my property. Now.” 

Gareth smartly stepped up quickly, taping a bandage on Leslie’s forehead so he wouldn’t get her blood all over himself. Harry huffed after they were out of the room, reaching to straighten his suit jacket out of habit; despite being in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Some of the spectators wanted to snicker at his disheveled appearance, but nobody dared breathe let alone snicker or giggle right then.

Harry started away, hearing whispers starting up behind him. He didn’t care, he wasn’t going to tolerate anyone hurting one of his children; family or not. He returned upstairs, forcing himself to calm down before going back to his family, seeing Artemis pacing with Annabeth nearly sleeping again and hearing Daisy still sniffling and snuffling in the den.

Artemis followed him to the den, moving to sit in the recliner with Annabeth. Harry picked Daisy up and hugged her close, sighing as she wrapped her legs around his waist just as tight as she hugged his neck; letting more tears fall on his shoulder.

He shushed her gently and paced, rocking her. “You’re alright, Babygirl,” he soothed, rubbing her back. “She’s gone and she will never come back here,” he paused to give Eggsy a pointed look, hoping Eggsy wouldn’t try to argue with him. “I promise that much, she will never, ever come back.”

Eggsy nodded, fidgeting with the blanket on his lap. He didn’t even want to argue, she hit his Flower, he didn’t want to even hear her name ever again, but Harry’s anger made him nervous and a little bit scared.

Harry sighed to calm himself more and adjusted his hold on Daisy when she quieted again, sitting down with Eggsy on the couch, putting Daisy on his lap as Eggsy crowded into his side under his arm and held his loves tight. Eggsy laid his head on Harry’s chest, forehead tucked close to Daisy’s; holding her red smacked cheek gently in his hand trying to soothe the sting. He settled a little bit when Harry reached up and scritched on his head again, sighing softly hoping to help Daisy calm down more. His heart ached with every snuffle and shudder from her as she tried to stop her tears and catch her breath again.

When she settled, Harry sat her up to look at her face; seeing a big, red, welting handprint going from her temple to her chin.

“Why did she hit you, Babygirl?” he asked, rubbing to soothe the swelling.

Daisy shook her head, scrubbing her red eyes with the cuff of her rough sweater. Eggsy reached and took her hand so she wasn’t rubbing her eyes raw with the rough material. “I heard her yelling so I was gonna come in here. She was yelling at my door, facing it, when I opened it. She just up and smacked me really hard and told me to mind my own business.”

Harry let out a slow breath to push away the anger that tried to bubble up again. “Did you say anything to her?”

“Huh-uh, just opened my door and she instantly hit me.”

Eggsy reached and pulled her over on his lap and held her tight, curling around her protectively and leaning on Harry. He just wanted to take Daisy and disappear somewhere he could keep her safest. He just didn’t know where that would be; other than right where he was in Harry’s arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry sat bored watching Eggsy and Don running trainees on an obstacle course through his wall of monitors, watching his men out on random missions and business doings. He wanted Eggsy to be at his feet; he had Artemis currently kneeling for him so he wasn’t pacing and anxious about Eggsy being so far away. But, petting her wasn’t the same fuzzy warm that he got from petting Eggsy. She was still a little too tense when receiving positive reinforcements and gentleness but she was learning; Kate was helping her with positive touch training but progress was slow.

Kate sat on the edge of Harry’s desk watching the monitors with him, bored and wanting out of her cave for a while, letting Artemis keep hold of her ankle to ground herself so she could accept Harry’s gentle fingers on her head. It was a little difficult to scritch with her hair so flat against her head and in little pom pom style poofs but Harry managed a gentle touch.

Over on the couch Kate’s son Tyler lounged with a tablet and laptop trying to finish his school work. Daisy and Scottie had a little pallet and her play tent set up in a corner, watching a movie on her tablet.

So far, it was a peaceful day. Everyone woke and started their morning routines without any unnecessary tears or being difficult. Eggsy had breakfast cooked and plated just as Kate and her boys joined them. Tyler even gifted Eggsy a measuring cup set that he found at a shop. The set had fried eggs printed on it.

Eggsy hung the measuring cups proudly on the hook up on the wall, putting his plain blue and green ones that usually hung in a drawer. He adored his nephews and wanted to spend more time with them; them being without a father growing up was bound to help the three grow closer and possibly form a bond together. Daisy had already adopted Scottie despite their three year age difference.

On the obstacle course Eggsy called the trainees for a break, taking off his t-shirt and using it to wipe away sweat from his face, chest, and as much of his back as he could get, as he sat straddled on the bleachers. Don came over with a cold bottle of water and plopped down, giving a bottle to Eggsy with a groan.

“Jesus I can’t run like I use’ta could,” he panted after taking a long drink. “Fucking football injury to my ankle, this shit is murdering my joints.”

“Gotta share those joints eventually, D.” Eggsy joked, grinning smartly.

Don smiled and shrugged, taking off his shirt. He heard some of the trainees whispering and snickering about the scars on Eggsy’s back and the one on his face. He wanted his own scars to be clearly visible to send a message to the immaturity; daring them to start snickering about his scars.

He wasn’t afraid to punch a trainee for being a dick.

Eggsy heard the snickering and sighed as he moved to lounge back, looking up at the almost too blue sky sighing. He wasn’t going to let them bother him though, most of them wouldn’t make it past the training portion of being a recruit. They wouldn’t be around for long.

“Ready to call it?” Don asked, wedging himself in the foot rests between rows of seats. “Sit out here and sun a while?”

Before Eggsy could respond, Don blew a loud whistle and dismissed the recruits to shower and go find Percival for their next session. “I hate those fucking whistles!” Eggsy groaned, huffing. “Warn me next time, I think my fuckin’ skeleton went sailin’ up to Mars.”

Don chuckled and put the whistle away, looking around to make sure they were totally alone before hauling himself to his feet to strip down to his boxers. Eggsy kicked off his shoes and shimmied out of his sweatpants, laying his clothes out to lie on and relax in the sun for a while, settling down on his stomach.

He was so accustomed to his panties that he didn’t think to be careful where he stripped down when the kids weren’t around. He laid out relaxed and his aching muscles easing. Don laid his clothes out like Eggsy’s and laid down on his back, lifting his feet up on the bleachers seat.

In Harry’s office, Harry adjusted the camera angle showing Eggsy and zooming in for a better view, focusing the camera on Eggsy’s ass in the skimpy panties. Kate could only smile and shake her head.

“You good for a while now?” Kate asked.

Harry nodded, leaning to put his chin in his hand so he wasn’t obviously drooling over the sight of his boy. Kate stood with a nod, gathering her never ending stack of files. “Who wants to go with me and play with cool stuff in the lab?” she asked, standing behind the couch, smiling at the two in the tent.

“I wanna stay in here,” Tyler told her, taking out an earbud to talk to her. “Can I?”

Kate shrugged, brushing his long hair off his face. “You’ll have to ask Uncle Harry; it’s his office.”

Tyler bent to look upside down over toward Harry’s desk. “Hey, Harry, can I stay here for a little while longer?” he asked. 

Harry turned to him, not correcting Tyler’s addressing him. “As long as you behave when I’m working, I don’t mind.”

Tyler tried to nod upside down then laid down again, putting his earbuds back in to resume the music he was listening to. Kate sighed and bent to kiss his forehead, smiling when Scottie and Daisy came up ready to go with her.

#######

After a couple hours in the sun, Eggsy went back inside and showered before making his way to Harry’s office, smiling when he found Harry mostly alone. Tyler laid on the couch still, but now snuggled and sleeping.

Harry shushed him and beckoned him over, turning his chair as Eggsy rounded to him and obediently folded down to his knees; resting his head in his arms on Harry’s lap. Eggsy smiled up at Harry, eyes closed peacefully, and leaned into Harry’s hand on his head.

“Beautiful,” Harry sighed quietly to himself. He adjusted so Eggsy was tucked securely between his knees. “I don’t want you freaking out, but I have some less than pleasant news, baby boy.”

Eggsy groaned and sat up to pout at Harry, earning a soft kiss that almost wiped the pout away.

“Dr. Ives still isn’t comfortable approving you for field work. Her transcripts hint that you’re being not so cooperative with her, unless she asks about us.”

He groaned again, huffing annoyed with the tears he felt stinging his eyes. He hated being benched, almost as much as he hated not having his collar, but he couldn’t trust any therapist to be able to help him with his traumatic life.

Harry sighed when he heard Eggsy sniffle, sitting him up and gently holding Eggsy’s face in his hands. “I know it’s hard, baby boy. But, you have to try your hardest to open up so you can get back to work.”

“I’d rather quit altogether than talk about Dean and all that. I was only six when he had me on the streets; who wants to talk about that?”

“I can’t let you quit, Kingsman needs you; you’re my best Knight. The world needs you, sweet boy.”

Eggsy shook his head, leaning out of Harry’s hold, sniffling and looking down shamefully. “Well apparently I ain’t Kingsman worthy anymore because I won’t talk about being raped as a child. Take it up with that bitch Ives. I fuckin’ give up. I quit. I’m sorry.”

He stood and started off; Harry was quick to follow, panicked, and caught Eggsy in the hall, grabbing his hand and spinning him into his arms tight holding him as he tried to struggle. Eggsy gave up after a minute and stood stone still, jaw set tight, furious tears streaming down his cheeks onto Harry’s shoulder staining his shirt.

“Please Eggsy,” Harry sighed, letting his grip loosen just a touch so he wasn’t hurting his precious boy. “I’ll go with you like I’ve always done; fuck her procedures. You’re my boy, and my dear husband; she can shove it if she doesn’t like it.”

Eggsy let out a slow, harsh sounding breath, hands itching to hold onto Harry and scream out his frustrations; he knew Harry would let him scream all that he needed. But he resisted, ignoring the pain shooting through his body and every instinct telling him to fold into Harry’s hold.

“Either I’m put back on without talking to that bitch, or I fucking quit Harry. I do not talk about that with someone I don’t trust. You fuckin’ know that good and well.”

Harry pulled back, holding Eggsy’s face again. “I’ll see what I can do, sweet boy,” he sighed, defeated. He didn’t want to lose his best agent but he couldn’t guarantee Dr. Ives would let Eggsy alone and clear him for duty.

Eggsy huffed at him and stepped back out of his hold, turning to go back to their quarters. Harry watched heartbroken as Eggsy disappeared downstairs, then returned to his office to call Dr. Ives and give his orders.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one wasn't going to be so fluffy lmao. but, IT'S SO FLUFFY!
> 
> pt 8 will start later.

Harry left Dr. Ives’ office frustrated and angry. He had to again play his Arthur card and demand she leave Eggsy alone and put him back on active duty. He needed all of his men on an upcoming mission. But, she still tried to argue so Harry did something he knew would infuriate Eggsy and hurt him. He gave Dr. Ives a quick lesson on Eggsy’s history and told her about the vicious rapes and beatings Eggsy suffered from age six to the time he finally made the call with his medal.

He left her in tears, mostly due to his fury, but she agreed to reevaluate Eggsy.

When he came back to their room he found Eggsy sitting on the floor with Jason in his lap and Daisy, Tyler, and Scottie all on their knees around a game board. Jason wasn’t able to play the too advanced game but he wanted to sit with Eggsy; he had been clingy for days.

Seeing all of them gathered and playing together calmed Harry’s frustrations instantly and had him smiling wide.

“What’s all this?” he asked. Daisy looked up a little startled, she hadn’t heard him come in like the boys had, but stood and stepped over the game to go to him. Harry picked her up, grunting softly, and held her. She still was a little underfoot following the slapping incident but Harry would never deny her when she wanted to be held.

“Kate had to run into town for a personal errand so I’m watchin’ the runts for her.” The quirk in his brow told Harry the errand had to involve her ex-husband somehow and that she didn’t want the boys to know about it.

Harry sat on the end of their bed, putting Daisy on his lap when she started to get a little heavy. He wanted to discuss Dr. Ives but not with the kids around. Eggsy came over, playfully putting his chin down on Harry’s knee, grinning up at him. It was the most child friendly way he could tell Harry he needed to kneel for a while. Harry gave him a little bit of a scritch, smiling.

“Who wants snacks and a movie?” Harry asked the kids, feeling Eggsy’s tension.

Everyone quickly moved to the den. Harry stood with Eggsy tucked to his side, taking a minute to hold him close. “What’s wrong, sweet boy?”

Eggsy sighed on Harry’s shoulder. “They’re bringing more charges against Kate’s ex. Couple little girls, Harry. She thinks she should ask the boys if he’s ever messed with them.”

Harry held Eggsy tighter, nuzzling him. “Let’s get them settled with a movie and the first chance I get, I’ll set you to rights, alright?”

He sighed again and nodded, clinging for another minute before he stepped out of Harry’s arms; crossing the den to the kitchen to make snacks for everyone. Harry sat on the couch between Daisy and Tyler, snugging an arm around Daisy tucking to his side again, and picked up the remote to find a movie everyone would agree on watching.

When Eggsy came back he passed the refreshments out then put his sitting pillow at Harry’s feet; Harry and the four kids took up the couch and he wanted to stay close to Harry as well. He knew he could have put Scottie in his lap and sat down, but he needed to be as close to kneeling as he could get.

Seeing Tyler with his head leaned on Harry’s shoulder was too heartwarming to disturb as well.

#######

By the time the movie ended Daisy was asleep in Harry’s lap, Scottie leaned against the arm of the couch snoring, and Eggsy held Jason curled up and almost napping on his chest, rocking him in the recliner.

Harry got to his feet with Daisy careful not to wake her and took her to lay her down in the bedroom, then came back and did the same with Scottie. When he got the two settled and snug, he went back to the den and sat down with a sigh; head leaned back.

He sat up with a curious noise when he felt someone tuck up to his side and saw Tyler had again snuggled up to him; his head again on Harry’s shoulder. He smiled and laid his arm around the boy, feeling him relax and let out a slow, relieved breath. Tyler still expected to be pushed away whenever he tried to seek affection, but Harry would never treat him like his father had all his life.

Harry instinctively pecked a soft kiss on Tyler’s head and held him; not seeing the way Eggsy smiled at them.

He picked up one of his books he kept laying around and resumed reading with Tyler snuggled to his side, feeling him slowly relaxing more and more the longer he was shown the affection and gentle touch he craved so much.

A few hours later Kate returned, coming in and seeing Scottie still curled up sleeping peacefully. The sight surprised her; Scottie hadn’t slept that deep since she got custody, afraid his father would break out of prison and come after him. She smiled and bent to him, kissing his forehead gently before quietly going to the den to find Eggsy. Again she was given a surprise seeing Tyler now curled up under a blanket beside Harry, snuggled close and Harry’s arm around him, listening intently as he read aloud from his book.

Eggsy still sat in the recliner now with Daisy tucked beside him with their own book, reading quietly together.

“Wow,” she huffed, chuckling softly.

Tyler sat up as if he’d been stung, surprising everyone, and stood; quickly leaving. Kate’s smile died instantly.

“Wow,” she sighed, defeated, shoulders slumping, and rubbed her forehead disappointed.

“Want me to go after him?” Harry asked, getting to his feet. Kate nodded, stifling a sniffle, and sat on the couch.

Harry went to the hall and looked around for Tyler, seeing him hugged to the wall at the elevator peeking around the corner. Tyler quickly disappeared and ran away. Harry chased after him, catching him trying to push open a locked stairwell.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, crouching to Tyler’s level; more worried when he saw the boy’s tears.

Tyler scrubbed at his eyes and huffed. “I was breaking a rule. No hugs, no snuggles. I’m not supposed to act like a poof. My dad says I’m a boy and boys don’t do that.”

Harry sighed and tugged Tyler to him, hugging him again. “Boys certainly can have a hug or be held whenever they want. Snuggling keeps you healthy and makes you feel good; why would that be bad?”

Tyler shrugged, sniffling. “My dad says,” he replied. “We’re supposed to obey his rules no matter what.”

Harry pulled back, feeling Tyler tense and trembling too scared, and wiped away Tyler’s tears; his touch gentle still. 

“Well, seeing that I’m sure he’ll probably never get out of prison, I think we can make some new rules, yeah?” Tyler shrugged, wiping his nose. “So, hugs are always allowed here; if you want a hug from someone, ask if you’re unsure they’ll like one. But, me and Uncle Eggsy will always want a hug from you. We will never deny if you want to sit and snuggle with either of us, alright?”

“What about my mum?”

The quiet question broke Harry’s heart. “No, your mum will never, ever, tell you no when you want a hug or to just be held for a while. Didn’t it feel nice, me and you sitting together reading?” Tyler nodded, now fidgeting. “Your mum would never deny you having that feeling. I promise. You don’t have to be afraid of anything or anyone here, Bug. You’ll be safe and so very much loved.”

“How’d you know mum use’ta call me Bug?”

Harry smiled a little bit, shrugging. “I didn’t actually. I’ve only heard Uncle Eggsy call you that.”

“She doesn’t anymore, Dad always got mad at her when she did. Told her that if she was gonna call me an insect to call me a cockroach ‘cause I’m dirty.”

“Do you like being called Bug?”

Tyler sighed and shrugged. “Innit weird I’m thirteen though?” he replied, sounding almost exactly like how Eggsy spoke so long ago. “I don’t like cutesy pet names much.”

“Alright, I’ll let Uncle Eggsy know and we won’t call you cutesy names. Now, come on back; we haven’t finished our book and it’s getting to the best part.” He stood, hearing his knees pop, and offered a hand to Tyler smiling.

Tyler stared him down for a minute, gaging Harry and evaluating the risks he felt would come if he accepted, then tentatively took Harry’s hand and followed him back to the others.

They sat down together again, Tyler obviously nervous as he snuggled to Harry’s side; eyeing Kate cautiously, as if he expected her to be angry. Harry snugged him back in the weighted blanket and tucked him close, picking up his book to resume reading with him.

Kate sat tucked into the corner of the couch afraid to say anything that would send Tyler running off again but relieved to see him accepting Harry’s caring and loving affections. She knew her boys would be safe with Harry and Eggsy and they could help her take her ex-husband’s influence off of them now.


End file.
